Our Triumph, Our Love, Our Story
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: Can two fighters become lovers? Silvaze. Rated T for some language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1 -- The Plan

**Author's Note (Please Read): ****_Hello all, my name is Dark, and this is my first crack at a fanfiction. Hope it comes out okay, but please, by all means, leave a review stating what you like or what I need to improve on. This story will mainly deal with SilverxBlaze, with some extra couples sprinkled in (maybe, I kinda just make stories up as I go along XD)._**

**_Just as a pre-warning: Some characters are very OOC. I have chosen to portray the characters the way I view them. You will notice this as the story continues. I hope you can come to accept this!_**

**_This story is COMPLETELY separate from the Sonic games, comics, etc... Another reason why some are OOC. _**

**_All characters (meaning Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, etc.) are the age of 21, except for Tails and Cream, who are both 19._**

**_The setting of this story (in the beginning, at least) is a war scenario where Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and company are making the last push to defeat... well... guess who. They have defeated all of the robots on the ground and have now found themselves in Eggman's ship. _**

**_Anyways, I cannot take all the credit for the plot line, as I got the bare idea from Magicalarrow's _****_The Lies_****_ on DeviantART. Please, go check out that story as well. If you have read that story, you will notice a few similarities, but I plan to make my mark on it everywhere I can. I'm just using the bare storyline because, well, it's just that good in my opinion ^.^ Seriously, go check out that story as well. You won't be disappointed! _**

**_I'm not so sure how often I will be able to update, just keep checking back I suppose. Well, I think that does it for now, enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_I do not own Silver, Blaze, or any other characters in this story. They all belong to SEGA!_**

* * *

Sonic turned to everyone, "Okay. Now that we're here, what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to split up, first of all, can't go around in a big group or else we'll be spotted." Knuckles explained.

Shadow, who had the whole mission already played out in his mind, agreed. "Right, so, Tikal and I will scope out the perimeter, Silver, you go to the main room and stay at the doorway, we'll meet you there. You'll need backup, so Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy will go with you. It may take us a while to make sure everything is clear, so stay here for a little bit, half-hour, maybe longer, before proceeding. Blaze, you go find the control room and give us the most support possible from there. The hard part of this mission is done. Now we just need to finish. Everybody ready?"

After an enthusiastic "Yeah!", they marched forward.

"Wow Shadow, you got this whole thing planned out, huh?" Sonic said, impressed.

Shadow cocked his gun. "I've waited for this day for much too long."

And with that, they were off. Off to finish what should have been finished long ago. Their objective: Kill. Don't show _him_ any mercy. Not this time. Shadow and Tikal whipped around and went left, Blaze took out her gun and quietly proceeded down a hallway to the right. Silver, Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic, doing what they were told, stayed back and waited.

_30 minutes later_

Silver was pacing back and forth. "Oh, man I hope Blaze is okay..."

Sonic chuckled, "Dude, she has a gun, and fire. I'm pretty sure she's fine."

"Not only that, but Blaze is a master when it comes to stealth. She's fine." Knuckles added.

"Yeah Silver. Why so worried?" Amy said, grinning and leaning towards Silver, "Got something to say?"

Silver blushed "I-it's not th-that I-I just" He sighed, "I just hope she's alright, okay?"

"Mmmmhmmm. Right." Amy said, sarcastically.

Silver was now irritated, "Are we really gonna have this conversation _now?"_

Sonic decided to step in, showing maturity... For once... "No, because we have to get going. _Now_."

((Blaze's POV))

_Okay. Where the hell is this thing? I swear I've checked every room in this place._

Just then, she unlocked another door, opened it, and saw a bunch of monitors surrounding a man in a chair that's turned around.

_Great. What now?_

Blaze then proceeded to creep upon the man, unsuspecting of anything, and did one of those awesome chops to the neck that knocks people out in movies. Same result.

She sat down in the chair, and examined the monitors.

_Alright, let's see what we've got here._

But, as she started to type, a large hand cupped around her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her neck. As she struggled, she slowly lost consciousness. Just before she blacked out, she heard a dark, familiar voice.

_"Hello, my pretty kitty."_

_**And so concludes the first chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, mainly because of the introduction/author's note. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked, I have a hard time starting stories. Love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Worry Sets In

_**Hey guys,welcome to chapter two! I realize that chapter one wasn't the best in the world, so look for major improvements/changes from the last chapter to this one. So anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read :)**_

((Regular POV))

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Amy finally arrive at the front entrance to the main room, after only about 10-15 minutes of searching for it, much to the despair of Shadow.

"Could you have _taken _any longer?! I told you to be here in a half hour!" Shadow whispered sharply.

Sonic retaliated, in a hushed voice of his own, "You know, _captain, _you could have at least included in your plan where this place actually _is._"

Shadow, still whispering, just in case anyone could hear behind the door, snapped back at his blue counterpart, "Oh, don't be an ass about it to _me. _It's not my fault you're completely _retarded _enough not to be able to find _only the biggest room in on this freakin' ship._"

_"Alright, you listen here faker!"_

As the two hedgehogs continued to bicker, Amy, as annoyed as anyone else, noticed the worry on Silver's face again. "Don't worry Silver, she's fine. I'm sure of it."

Silver slightly nodded. All the while thinking of the horrible things that could be occurring at this moment. The very thought of something happening to Blaze sent shivers down his spine. He knew how deadly this mission was and he absolutely despised Shadow at the moment for sending her out on her own. He was completely aware of all the training she has had, how _good _she is in these situations. But for some unexplained reason, he just couldn't shake the feeling of worry from his mind. All the time they've ever spent together suddenly started flashing before his eyes. The day they first met, The day they joined the Freedom Fighters, every single mission they've ever been on...

As he snapped back to reality, he realized that Sonic and Shadow's argument was still on-going, something about _"who's faster",_ and decided that he would personally handle it. "Hey... Hey... HEY! Look, do you guys know how important this mission is for all of us? And all you two can do is argue like little third-graders! We can potentially win this war this very _day. _So how 'bout _man up, grow a pair, _and let's get down to business!" Silver growled.

Everyone, slightly stunned as to what just happened, nodded in agreement, Sonic and Shadow exchanging dirty looks in the process.

Tikal, deciding to break the awkward silence, said, "So, what I was thinking we could do would be for Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles each to go to one of the entrances to this main room here, so we'll be able to surround him, while me and Amy cover the perimeter, just to make sure we don't get attacked from behind. What do you guys think?"

Everyone nodded and started talking amongst themselves except for Silver, a bit annoyed that he was left out, who asked, "Well, sounds good, but what about me?"

"Oh, right! Of course!" said Tikal, embarrassed because she left out a main part to the plan, "I'm going to need you to find Blaze, tell her what we're planning, and see what she can do to help." Handing Silver a walkie-talkie, she added, "And then relay whatever she tells you back to us. I'd like to know what we have to work with, here. We can't proceed without this, well... I suppose we _could, _but I'd like to make sure we're all on the same page. So please, hurry."

As Tikal started to hand out the rest of their communication devices, Silver was completely booking-it to find his friend.

_Ugh. I have a really bad feeling about this..._

_...Let's hope I'm wrong._

Back in the group, everyone started to get into their places. The three guys went to the entrances, and the girls started patrolling the area.

As Tikal and Amy, whom were almost positive that this ship was virtually deserted, turned a corner, they found themselves walking directly behind two robots. After the normal two-three seconds of _"oh shi- oh shi- oh shi-"_ Amy was able to calm herself and leaned toward Tikal, whispering as she reached for her knife, _"You left, Me right"._

Tikal nodded in agreement, reaching for her weapon of stab-itude ((pretty creative choice of words, huh Dark? *crickets chirping*)) and the girls approached the bots. In one fluid, acrobatic movement, Tikal and Amy took out their assigned enemies, via the cutting of the wire that runs up the bot's necks. After throwing the lifeless hunks of metal in the nearest closet they could find, Tikal sighed, "Well, looks like we're not alone"

Amy nodded, "I just hope the guys'll be okay... The bots could be anywhere and everywhere if we can just randomly walk up upon two of them."

"Yeah, you're right, this ship is pretty big, too. Sons-a-bitches could be anywhere." agreed Tikal.

_**Chapter two is in the books! Yay! Oh, don't give me that look... *sigh* well, at least I'm excited! A million thanks for reading! Please R&R! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I should change, or what I should keep the same. My only wish is to please the public ^.^ Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- How Dare He!

_**Hello**_** everyone!**_** And welcome to chapter 3 of OTOLOS. Yeah. That's what I'm calling it now. Swag. (lol jk). *snaps finger to cue cheesy intro* Let's get this show on the road!**_

*static* "Silver, you there?"

Silver almost tripped over his feet trying to stop and answer the walkie-talkie. "*pant* *pant* What do you _want _Amy? *pant* I know what my assignment is. *huff*"

Amy smarted off, "Woah, a bit touchy today aren't we?"

Silver finally caught his breath. "It's called _determination._"

"So you're _determined _to find Blaze? Hmmm... Wonder why... And by the way, you _really _need to get in shape."

Before Silver had a chance to say what he was thinking, which wasn't the nicest phrase in the world, Amy spoke again, "But anyways, listen. Tikal and I just took out two bots and we've seen three since then. We're not alone. Watch your back out there."

Silver knew he probably shouldn't say this, "Awww see? You _do _care about me."

This enraged Amy, who started speaking in a tone that would make Chuck Norris shiver. "Okay, you know what _smart ass?!_"

As Amy started rambling on, Silver turned down the volume knob and muted the input when he saw an open door on the end of the hallway. He looked in the doorway, and in the darkness he could barely make out a body on the floor. Interested, he investigated the room. He carefully stepped around once he was in, well, until he stepped on the body ((nice one silvy!)), which then moaned as it started to regain consciousness.

Out of reflex, Silver whipped out his knife, and compromised the enemy. The body awakened, gasped, and rolled its eyes back as it then rested lifeless on the floor.

"Oh... Uh..." Silver pulled the knife out of the body's neck. "Sorry..."

As he put the knife back in his belt, he faintly heard Amy, still in a fit of rage.

"Silver? Silver?! Are you even listening to me?!"

Silver groaned, and decided to answer. "Yes. I heard every word. Now, I think I'm in the control room, but I don't see Bl-"

Silver dropped the walkie-talkie. For on the ground, there lay a simple item. This item, however, told the whole story. It told the story of _what_ had happened here, what he _knows_ will happen, and what he must do to _prevent _that from happening.

This simple item? A gold necklace.

Blaze's necklace.

Silver bolted out the door, checking any and every window he could. He couldn't help but have a billion thoughts run through his mind.

_Okay Silver, calm yourself._

He checked another window. Still no Blaze_._

_Who would do_ _this? Well... I think I know the answer to that._

He ran down another hallway. Still no Blaze.

_But... Why her? _

A tear ran down his cheek. Still no Blaze.

_Oh, he's gone too far this time. No more. If I ever see that face again I swear._

By this point, he was full on crying. No sobbing, just tears. He couldn't believe that the exact thing he thought would happen is happening right now. He checked two more windows. Nothing. He was losing hope.

He was in a dead sprint, when all of the sudden, something caught the corner of his eye. He completely let his feet get out from under him while trying to stop this time, and ended up on his back. He quickly got up, however, and stumbled back to the window of interest.

He looked in, and his eyes widened.

_"Blaze!"_

**_Hmmm... Suspenseful. Suspenseful indeed. Anyways, if you didn't already realize it, that's the end of chapter three! Yayz! I think it's very, very, very short... But oh well. Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**

**_Post-Chapter rambling:_**

**_If you didn't notice this already (I expect none of you to), I like to update in the middle of the night sometime. Very rarely do I plan on writing in the daytime. It's my ONLY peaceful time of the day! What I'm getting at is, I typed the first half of the chapter in the car on my way home from a little mini-vacation. Worst mistake I've ever made. EVAR. Concentration level: Negative 106368. So sorry if it seems a little jumpy._**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Be Her Hero

**_Chapter 4! Woo Hoo! Ok... I get it. I'm running out of ideas for intros. Sue me. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far! ON WITH TEH FANFIC!_**

"Silver?! Silver!" Amy screamed.

Tikal finally caught back up with Amy, as she had been speed-walking while cussing Silver out. "What's wrong?"

Amy's tone softened. "I... I don't know. I think Silver may be in trouble. He said he was in the control room and then all I heard was a _thunk!_"

Tikal's eyes widened. "Well don't you suppose we should go find him?" Tikal then took out her communication device.

"*static* Sonic?"

There was a small pause, then he answered. "Yeah, what's up?"

Tikal explained, "Okay. Change of plan. We think Silver might be in trouble... Amy thinks so, at least. And we don't even know about Blaze. We're gonna need you guys to meet up with us so we can figure out what to do. We're approximately six hallways down from the northern entrance to the ship. Please hurry."

After a long minute of letting all this new information enter his brain, Sonic understood. "Gotcha. Be there shortly. By the way, you weren't _kidding _when you said we weren't alone. We've had to take out like six or seven bots since we split up."

((Back to Silver))

Silver's heart dropped. He couldn't move. What he saw, a struggling Blaze strapped to a propped up metal table, with a gloating Eggman about ten yards away.

Normally, he would just bust through the door and "save the day", but this scenario was a bit different.

Eggman had his finger on the trigger of a pistol, pointed directly at his friend's head.

_No! I'm too late! But why can't I even move? Dammit Silver!_

Suddenly, a million images of him and Blaze flashed in his mind. He still couldn't move. Eggman's finger slightly moved.

_BAM!_

_No! Blaze!_

But, just as the gun sounded, Silver's eyes turned a dark cyan, and his fur turned completely black.

Everything else went white.

As the white faded, Silver found himself with the ability to move again. However, everything around his was still.

_What is this? What's happening?_

He had heard about this ability only once before: His mentor had told him about it after a day of training, many years ago.

His mentor talked about this ability as if it were very rare. He had said that the only way to access the power would to be overcome by emotions. So overcome, that by some means, time would stop. This sudden outburst requires so many emotions, however, that there is no possible way to control it. Meaning, it cannot be used like telekinesis. There was no way to tell for how long time would stand still, because it always varied. Silver's mentor also mentioned that the power may only be accessed once in a lifetime, mainly because of some space-time-continuum-mumbo-jumbo.

Thank God Silver paid attention during that lecture.

_Well, I guess this situation meets that criteria._

As Silver snapped back to reality, or... well... frozen reality, he noticed the bullet, which was stopped in mid-air about a quarter of the way from Eggman to Blaze, was starting to slowly creep forward.

_Oh, shit! Time must be catching up!_

Silver broke down the door, and sprinted for Blaze. His eyes had turned gold again and his fur was starting to change back to normal.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh noooo!_

Just as time caught up with itself, he was able to dive in front of her.

The bullet hit him in the chest.

Both Eggman and Blaze were unable to do anything but stare, wide-eyed, at what just occurred. However Silver was able to appear _literally_ out of thin air was way beyond them.

"SILVER!" Blaze screamed.

Out of reflex again, and by some miracle, Silver jumped straight up off the ground and stole Eggman's gun from him with his telekinesis, which he then proceeded to slam onto the floor. Silver slowly walked toward him, ignoring the pain and blood that was spilling from his wound.

Now it was Eggman who was unable to move, not out of shock, but because Silver was holding him against the floor with his powers. He wasn't getting away this time.

Eggman tried to negotiate, "Now, Silver, let's talk about this..."

Silver grabbed Eggman by the throat, and whispered, "No... *grunt* compromise... *grunt* ...this time."

Silver then reached for his own gun, and pointed it to Eggman's head. Before anyone realized what happened, the trigger was pulled.

_BAM!_

Eggman's body fell to the floor.

Moments later, so did Silver.

_**Well, that's all for chapter 4 folks! Don't ya just love cliffhangers? I think it turned out ok. Longer than I had expected, but that's fine. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- In Tears

_**Welcome back to another failed attempt at an introduction to a chapter! I'm VERY excited for chapter 5, hope you are as well! Hope it's been enjoyable so far... Like, in that not-make-you-want-to-gouge-your-eyes-out kinda way. On rolls the story!**_

Blaze screamed Silver's name once more.

_Oh my God... what just_ _happened?!_

Blaze could do nothing. She was strapped down. She had already tried everything she possibly could have before hand to try and escape, but as Eggman had already told her:

_"Uh uh uh! Indestructible titanium, my dear. Not the same-old-same-old. I've had time to prepare, you see? No escape this time! *sigh* If only your little prince charming were here. *evil laughter*"_

_Screw that bastard! I have to help Silver!_

This time, it was Blaze who was overcome with her emotions. No, she couldn't do anything with it, not like Silver at least. But she could sure as hell try to do something with _her _powers.

She was still in shock, but she closed her eyes, and just concentrated. Blaze was now focusing every bit of her energy on her fire. As she was doing so, she began to glow a dim orange. She started to squint, and she clenched her fists. She tilted her head back, then forth, grinding her teeth, grunting, anything she could possibly do.

She was desperate. She was too weak.

_No! I can't give up!_

She grunted harder, and was now broke out into a scream. She was using every ounce of energy she had left. Now she started to glow brighter, and brighter, until the orange glow around her turned red.

_Come on! Yes! Just a little more..._

Sure enough, all the effort paid off, and she melted completely through the metal.

Exhausted now, and, quite honestly, a bit impressed with what she just did, Blaze was able to stumble over to the two bodies.

Naturally, she kicked Eggman's body, brains blown out and all, to the near wall, and then ran to Silver. Tears started streaming down her face, which surprised her greatly. She'd been in multiple situations like this before... Did she ever even think about crying? No.

But, she'd never been in a situation like this with _Silver._

With all her strength now, she flipped him over on his back, and examined his wound, also checking his pulse.

_Oh, oh thank God he's still breathing. Not for long, though._

The wound looked awful, as she had expected. She quickly scanned the room, and spotted a towel next to the table she had just been strapped to. Anything to stop the bleeding.

She was crying even more now, as she started to wrap up Silver's chest. She couldn't help it, and she had no idea why. Sure, Silver was a friend, but she had tended to Sonic, Knuckles, and even Tikal before during battle. Why was this any different? She let it all out, now that she had stopped up the wound with the towel. She was sobbing into Silver's shoulder, whispering to herself. "Please Silver! Oh God please! Don't go! Don't leave me! It's going to be alright!"

_BAM! BAM!_

Multiple gunshots sounded from the hallway, and then the clank of metal. Knuckles sprinted through the door. "Blaze! Where's Silver? We heard gun shots- Good God!" Knuckles couldn't exactly comprehend what he saw, a sobbing Blaze (as if that weren't crazy enough!) curled up to an unconscious Silver, and a lifeless Eggman a few feet away. Blood everywhere. He almost stopped to ask what had happened, but decided that that was irrelevant.

Seconds later, everyone else filed into the room, with many gasps. By that time, however, Knuckles had already scooped up Silver, and was barking out instructions. "We need to get to a hospital! Fast! Eggman's dead, the war is won. Everyone follow me, we gotta go now!"

Knuckles, followed by everyone else as they were told, then sprinted to an exit. Lugging Silver over his shoulder and shooting any bot that dared to step in front of him the whole way. When everyone finally caught up at one of the exits, or entrances, whichever you fancy, Knuckles was passing out parachutes, ready to go.

Amy took a logical standpoint in the situation, "Wait, do we even know where we are? What if we're nowhere near a hospital anyways?"

Sonic replied, "Well... I guess we'll find out when we get down there! We really have to go! Hey Shadow, we're gonna need you to land this thing. Crash land, smooth, whatever, just make it out alive."

Tikal tugged at Shadow's shoulder, "Just try not to land on anything of _mine_ this time..." She said, remembering a test run for the X-Tornado that went horribly awry last week. Needless to say, Tails couldn't join them for this mission (he was with his "baby"...), and Tikal was out of a car.

With a grin, Shadow went off to go find the cockpit. Moments later, Sonic was able to get the door open, and noise filled the scene. Mainly noise from the wind, but also a distant siren. That mattered little now. Sonic looked back, "Okay! Everyone got a parachute?!"

Everyone nodded, and Sonic jumped out. Following him were Amy and Tikal. Now Blaze, still sobbing, and Knuckles, carrying Silver, were left.

Knuckles noticed Blaze, still a bit shocked that she was crying, and reassured her over the commotion. "Don't worry! He's gonna be fine! I got him strapped to me!"

With that, Blaze nodded, and they both leaped.

_"Good Lord, I hope he's right..." _Blaze thought

_**Oh noez! What's gonna happen? Well... Even I don't know at this point... Lolz... And isn't Knux afraid of heights?**_

_**Knuckles: AAAAAAAHHHH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!**_

_**Dark: ...**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 5! Have a compliment, complaint, or suggestion? Please tell me! Either by way of review or PM, it helps all the same. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed! Love you all! **_


	6. Chapter 6 -- The Rock

_**Hello all! I really can't believe I'm already at Chapter 6... Feels like I've barely typed anything! So anyways, I have made countless changes/updates to the story in the past two days... Just revising things... Added chapter titles... Finally grew a pair and "re-wrote" Chapter 1 XD that is, everything is pretty much the same! I basically went back and read everything up until now... So far, so good I guess. Not the best in the world. Can't say I'm completely satisfied... But it'll do for now. So with that, I leave you with Chapter 6!**_

Everything was a blur to Blaze. Her feet hit the ground, but her head was in the sky. She now found herself mindlessly following everyone else as they sprinted through an open field. By this point she had stopped crying, but she was screaming on the inside.

_Why Silver?! Why?!_

_It's all my fault!_

All she could do was sprint and pray. Pray for her sanity. Pray for this whole thing to be over. Pray for Silver.

They were now passing through a forest, a forest that she recognized as the one next to their neighborhood, where all of them lived. Apparently, the ship had circled around sometime while they were inside it, because they were heading away from their houses when they got on it.

Normally, she wouldn't have noticed, but she saw the rock. The rock. This rock, that faced the edge of a small cliff, was where Silver and her had spent countless afternoons, talking, watching the sunset. There were so many memories linked to this forest, to that particular rock.

The sight of the small boulder made her stop in her tracks. Images of Silver and her played through her mind like a slide show. She dropped to her knees next to the rock. She realized right then why she was feeling so strongly about the situation. She knew now what force was making her lose herself.

She realized how much Silver _meant_ to her.

Sure, he could be naiive, clumsy, a complete _idiot._ But that's what she liked about Silver.

What she _loved _about Silver.

She started crying again, and Sonic was running back for her. "Blaze! Are you okay? We have to go! The hospital's not far from here!"

Blaze sniffled, and looked up at him. "I... I'll catch up with you guys... Just go..."

Sonic didn't ask questions, and quickly caught up with the others, who hadn't stopped. Blaze was now left by herself, covering her face as she knelt next to the rock. She sobbed, wiped her tears, and sat up against the structure, facing the sunset. She started sorting things out... Replaying recent events in her head.

_Okay... I was in the control room... I got attacked... Blur. Woke up on a table, gun pointed at me. Gunshot. Blur. Silver. Blood. Another gunshot. Blood... So much blood... Blur. I was tending to Silver... More gunshots... Blur. Knuckles took Silver. Blur. I jumped out... Blur. I ran. Blur.. Now I'm here. _

_Silver..._

Another tear streamed down her cheek.

_Be strong..._

Back with the group, they finally arrived at the nearest hospital. Silver was now being rushed to a room, and the group was left to wait.

Blaze had now decided to walk to the hospital, expecting the worst.

_There's no way he could've survived... That bullet hit him right in the chest... I bet he stopped breathing in Knuckles's arms..._

She stopped again, to cry, but now she was outside the hospital. She sat on the bench in front of the entrance. She cried for 15 minutes straight. Her mascara now was dry on her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. What would she do without him? Without her best friend? The one she... The one she...

_"You really love him, don't you?" _A dark, but soft voice said.

Blaze's eyes widened, she looked left, and saw Shadow standing in front of the entrance, smoking a cigarette. She blushed. "Wh-What?! Oh... Hello Shadow... Smooth landing?"

Shadow grinned, "You didn't answer my question. And yes. Very smooth." He walked over and sat next to Blaze. "Listen. I'm not much of a matchmaker, but I notice things."

Blaze looked down, blushing even harder. "Well, I... Um... I..."

Shadow cut her off. "Blaze. It's alright. Really. You know, I've never seen you cry before. You've always been emotionless, as far as I can remember. It's okay to cry. Just let it all out."

Blaze hugged Shadow's arm, and cried for another minute or so.

Blaze looked up to the now night sky, blushed a deep red, and looked back down at the ground. "Y-Yes... I do love Silver..."

Shadow rubbed Blaze's back, "It's okay to love, Blaze. I love Tikal, you know. We've been dating forever now, but that's aside the point. It's okay to love someone. I can see where you're coming from. Always been friends... Don't want to ruin it... All that stuff..."

Blaze simply nodded, and another tear ran down her cheek.

Shadow continued, "It's alright, Blaze. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be happy. You can't just be emotionless your whole life. Trust me, I tried. Silver's going to be fine. He was still breathing when they took him to the room. We should get back inside, now. It's cold out here... Plus, maybe they'll have an update for us." Shadow put out his cigarette and stood up.

Blaze, a bit impressed with how deep Shadow just was, and a bit embarrassed, stood up and hugged him. "Th-Thank you, Shadow. *sniffle*"

_**Wow, Shadow, I'm impressed too! Anyways, that's all for Chapter 6! Now time to go play around with my profile... For the 10000000th time today... XD Love you all! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- The News

_**Welcome to Chapter 7! Have you enjoyed so far? *takes out knife* GOOD. Lol jk... Really I hope you've liked so far! If so, or if not, don't hesitate to tell me! Remember, this is my first fanfic. I feel like I have a long way to go before I get good at this. With that, I give you Chapter 7!**_

Blaze wiped the mascara off her face, and Shadow and her walked into the hospital, into the waiting room. Everyone instantly shot up. Amy ran to Blaze and hugged her, "It's okay, Blaze... It's gonna be okay..."

The sudden consolation from Amy made Blaze tear up again, but she was barely able to fight the tears back before anyone noticed. Amy sat Blaze down, and the group swarmed around her. Questions were then fired at her a million miles a minute, Blaze doing her best to answer all of them without crying again. The most common question, "What happened?!", was the one Blaze had the most trouble with. Blaze tried to recall the events of the scene, explaining that it was really kind of a blur to her.

When all the questions about Silver were answered, Sonic asked his question. "So... Uh... Are we sure that Eggman is dead?"

Images of the second gunshot suddenly flashed in Blaze's mind. She shivered, "Y-Yes... I'm sure."

"Oh my God! How could you even ask that at a time like this?" Amy said, disgusted.

Amy raised her fist, and Sonic braced to be hit upside the head, likely knocked out, when Blaze quickly stopped her, knowing it was just Sonic being Sonic. "Amy! It's _quite_ alright... Really..."

Amy then slapped Sonic on the shoulder, and whispered "We'll talk about this later..."

This time Sonic shivered, and everyone sat back down, anxious to hear the news.

About another 45 minutes to an hour later, the nurse walked through the door, with a smile. "Hello, I have good news! Your friend is doing fine. We shot him up pretty good with painkiller, so he'll be out for a while. He's breathing normally again, as well."

A sigh of relief escaped the room, and the nurse added, "However, he will need to go through surgery to get the bullet out. He's a lucky one, alright. It hit him just three inches away from his heart. No major organs were damaged, though. Your friend also suffered a broken leg, likely from falling on it, somehow."

Blaze had heard enough. She stood up, "May I go see him?"

The nurse sighed, "I'm afraid not, dear. But it's only because we want the operation done as quickly as possible. The doctors may even be operating on him right now, for all I know..."

Blaze sat back down, blushing, "Oh... Alright... Sorry."

The nurse added, "But you are welcome to come back tomorrow! The operation will surely be done with by that time, and then you'll be able to see him in a more... _Stable_ condition."

Tikal thanked the nurse, and they all walked out. It was a pretty easy walk home, considering that they now knew what was happening. It was a walk of silence, however. There was nothing to be said. All they could do now was wait. Wait until they could see Silver. Their friend. Their _hero._

Shadow walked far behind, along with Blaze, and lit another cigarette. "See, what'd I tell you? Silver's gonna be fine."

Blaze blushed, remembering their recent conversation. "Oh... Yes. I suppose you were right."

Shadow flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette, changing the subject. "You know, that was very brave of you, how you aided Silver and all back there. That whole ordeal must've been hell to watch, though."

Blaze nodded, both agreeing and accepting the compliment.

They stopped in front of Shadow's yard. "Remember what I said, though." Shadow said, "You won't be happy until..."

Blaze rolled her eyes, and cut Shadow off, "Yes. Yes. I'm well aware..."

Shadow snickered, "Hey, I'm just sayin'! Anyways, I won't tell anyone... You know... About what you said..."

Blaze blushed again, remembering all the times Silver and her had both pleaded their case, desperately claiming that they were _"Just really close friends..."_

They pleaded it so often that, everyone (including Shadow) had started to actually believe them.

_"So much for that..." _Blaze thought.

She then hugged Shadow again, said thank you and a quick goodnight, and walked towards her house. Before she knew it, she was already in her house, in her bed, reminiscing over the day and thinking about the surgery Silver is having to go through.

_What if they're unsuccessful? No... Don't think like that... But what if the nurse underestimated the operation? Or his wounds? No... I'm just over thinking this... What if they accidentally... No! Bad Blaze! Don't think like that! What if... Oh God... Oh God... Silver... Live for me... Please..._

With those thoughts in her mind, Blaze was able to drift off into a perturbed, uneasy sleep.

**_End of Chapter 7! How'd it come out? I think it's okay... Seen better... But anyways thank you for reading! Love you all!_**


	8. Chapter 8 -- Helpless and Weak

_**Hello again! And welcome to Chapter 8! Oh my Jesus it's been fun to write this so far! Hope it's been fun to read! **_

_***INTERMISSION WHILE DARK THINKS OF SOMETHING TO SAY***_

_**Ah, screw it. Here's Chapter **__**8.**_

At seven o'clock the next morning, Blaze was up, had been up, baggy-eyed and all from not getting enough sleep. But how could she possibly sleep? Knowing that her best friend's life is in the hands of total strangers?

Well... _Professionally trained_ strangers... Called _doctors..._

Nonetheless, she couldn't help but bear the burden of worry throughout the night, and tossed and turned her way to a total of 30 minutes of combined sleep.

She was now making her way toward the kitchen, where she was making a pot of coffee, now taking her thoughts of the recent battle a little more deeper.

_How could Eggman have possibly known we were coming? Or that I was coming? Doesn't make right sense... Did he hear me? No... He was expecting us... Well then how did he-... Ugh... It doesn't even matter now... We've triumphed. Now all that's left is for Silver to be okay..._

Blaze reached for her newly-made coffee, with her blurry eyes that didn't get enough rest, and knocked it over; spilling half of the whole pot.

"Oh _shit_!" She hissed, and then covered her mouth. Being raised as she was, proper and whatnot, she was told not to curse. She abided by this rule most of the time, but she would let a "hell" or "dammit" escape every once in a while during battle. She let her hand fall to her side, sighed, and reached for the paper towels.

After cleaning up, and pouring herself a cup from what was left, Blaze sat on her purple couch and flicked on the news. Since the Freedom Fighters were a secret organization, nobody was aware of the events that occurred yesterday. Nobody was aware of the death of Eggman. Few were aware of the existence of him in the first place. Like nothing ever happened, everyone's life was moving on.

Everyone's but _Blaze's_

She thought about this for about an hour.

She took the last sip of her coffee, picked up her phone, and called the hospital.

After a ring or two, the nurse answered. "Hello, Hospital of Mobius!"

Blaze sat her cup down on the table beside her, "Yes, hello. I was calling to check in on the surgery of Silver? Silver the Hedgehog?"

The nurse paused a moment. "Ah, yes! You're that purple cat girl I saw yesterday! Your friend is fine, the operation commenced a couple of hours ago. It was a success!"

Blaze facepalmed, not about Silver being okay, but because she knew she was being silly this whole time with all the worrying.

The nurse continued, "Your friend is doing very well now, but like I said, he is a lucky one. Who was it that wrapped up his wound?"

"It was me." Said Blaze.

The nurse chuckled, "Well... Miss, um-"

Blaze quickly answered, "Blaze. Blaze the Cat."

"Well, Miss Blaze, you did a mighty fine job! If it weren't for you, I'm not so sure what his condition would be right now. Likely a whole lot worse..." The nurse said.

Blaze blushed, said thank you, and changed the subject. "So, uh, may I see him now?"

The nurse perked up, "Absolutely! Come on down! I'm not sure if you'll be able to see your friend awake or not, I've just been informed that they've just now given him some painkiller. But you're welcome to come see him!"

Blaze heard enough. She said thank you again, hung up, got dressed, put her coat on, and was out the door.

She walked through the forest now, navigating to the other side, where the hospital was. As she walked, she thought about what Shadow said.

_I won't be happy until... Oh what does he know? Shadow's not the love-type anyways. Tikal knows that first hand. Besides... It'd be too complicated... Right? Silver... And I... What am I thinking?! He doesn't share the same feelings anyways... Not for me..._

Blaze smacked herself. "Good Lord... How can I even think about _that_ right now?"

She arrived at the hospital, in a state of self-confliction on her previous thoughts. She walked in, spotted the nurse, and was quickly escorted to Silver's room.

The nurse opened the door, "Here you go, hun! I'll come back to check on pitting a little while."

Blaze nodded, and stepped through the door. Silver was still knocked out, his leg was propped up and he had new bandages around his chest. He also had an oxygen mask on and there were what seemed like a million tubes coming out of him. Blaze sat next to him in a chair, and just stared.

She looked him over, and couldn't bare the sight. Just seeing how helpless he was... How weak... She almost broke down and started crying again.

Just when she thought she had won the battle against her tears, the nurse walked through the door again, "Oh, darling! I almost forgot," she pulled an item out of her pocket. "Your friend told me to give this to you when he was awake!"

The nurse gave the object to Blaze, closed it in her hands, and walked away. Blaze looked up, a bit confused, and then down at the object the nurse handed her.

Blaze gasped, "My necklace!"

She put it back around her neck, looked at Silver, and, this time, there was no holding back the tears. She grabbed Silver's unconscious hand as she sobbed.

Blaze whispered, in a tone barely audible, "S-Silver... *sniffle*... I-I love you..."

**_Yay! Chapter 8 is in the books! Sorry it's a bit... Well... Boring... But it's a transition chapter; so please be patient! I still can't think of anything to say..._**

**_Manly Voice: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SUCK!_**

**_Dark: But Mom!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	9. Chapter 9 -- He Awakes

**_Hello everyone once again! And welcome back to another installment of _****_Our Triumph, Our Love, Our Story_****_. Yeah. It's underlined. Swag. Hope you've liked so far! Here's Chapter 9!_**

**_On a personal note:_**

**_Okay, So I don't know why I just thought about this, but I hope you guys don't take all this "please review!" stuff like I'm being an attention-whore. I really could care less how many Reviews, Favorites, or Followers I get. I just wanna write stories! All those things are nice, and I do take the time to thank you guys who do all that... Because it means a lot, really! But I ask for reviews because I simply want to make the reading of this story the best possible experience for you guys! If you guys want me to change something, it's done! So please don't think I want all the reviews because it looks good... Because to me it really doesn't matter. I just wanna make my readers happy!_**

**_Once again, here's Chapter_**_** 9! **_

Of course, he couldn't hear her. No matter how much Blaze wanted to tell him that very moment how much she _loved_ him, how much he _meant_ to her... She couldn't. She still cried... Knowing that Silver was going to be fine... Knowing he was just knocked out from the pain medicine... He seemed dead to her for some reason. Blaze couldnt help it. She had never seen Silver like this before... And it tore her up on the inside.

Sure, they may have removed the bullet...

But now there was one in Blaze's heart.

Deep.

Blaze stopped crying, and, still holding Silver's hand, she fell asleep in the chair beside him.

_Two Hours Later:_

Silver finally awoke, drowsy and weak. He tried to sit up, but quickly realized that he couldn't, and lowered himself, feeling the pain in his chest. He couldn't see clearly, but he was able to make out his leg in the cast, and stared... confused.

_I don't remember breaking anything... Of course, I was in the heat of the moment..._

He tried to move his left hand, but he couldn't. It was like something was holding it back... Or on top of it. He lazily looked to his left side, still with drowsy eyes, and saw a purple figure.

_What the..._

After staring for a minute, the picture finally cleared up. Silver saw Blaze sleeping like an angel beside his bed. He saw her outstretched arm, and followed it all the way to his hand. Immediately, he blushed an intense red. Silver weakly pulled his hand away, thinking about the situation and blushing even harder. He thought for a moment, about... Well... _him _and _her... _but decided to let it go.

_Ah, it's nothing... Blaze doesn't love me anyways... Not like I love her..._

Still, It made Silver smile to think about it.

The nurse walked into the room. "Oh! Great! You're up! How'd you sleep?"

Silver grinned, and answered with a weak "Good."

"Wonderful! Your friend came to see you, as you can see... Poor thing... Must've not gotten any sleep last night... She was here _early_ this morning wanting to see you! I gave her the necklace, like you told me to. You probably don't even remember saying that, though... We drugged you up good!"

_Hell, I can barely remember how I got here..._

The nurse continued, "So how do you feel, Mr. Hedgehog?"

Silver chuckled, "Please, call me Silver. And I'm well, I guess... Don't really remember being in any pain... That's probably a good thing! But my chest is a bit sore..."

The nurse nodded, "Oh, yes. You will feel that for some time to come. You also tore some muscle in your shoulder, a discovery I made last night... So that will hurt as well."

"So how bad is my leg?" Silver asked, looking at the bulky cast.

The nurse walked next to Silver's leg, "You've fractured it in several places. You can't walk on it, not now at least. You'll need crutches for a while. You may see the x-rays if you'd like."

Silver shook his head. "No, that's alright. Thank you, though."

The nurse picked up her clipboard. "Alrighty! Well, if you need anything, just give me a buzz! I'll be back to check on you in a little while." She walked out.

Silver now looked to Blaze, who started to wake up. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked at Silver and smiled. "Sleepy head!" Blaze yawned, "How are you feeling?"

Silver shrugged, "Okay, I guess... My chest hurts... Who you calling sleepy head?"

Blaze laughed, "Well then you need more pain medicine, stupid!"

"No... I want to be awake... To talk..." Silver said.

Blaze sighed, "Okay, but you'd feel better if you took some. Do you remember what exactly happened?"

Silver shook his head, "No... Not really... I remember seeing you and Eggman, I came in, and apparently got shot. After that, fill me in."

Blaze shrugged, "I don't particularly recall myself... All I know is that you just... Uh... _Appeared_. Literally out of thin air, and took the bullet for me. I don't know how to thank you... But you didn't even stop there! You got up and shot Eggman... It wa-"

Silver interrupted, "Wait, wait, woah... So you mean I _killed_ Eggman?"

Blaze nodded.

"So that means the war is won?" Silver asked. Blaze nodded once more.

Silver scratched his head. "Wow... That was actually kinda easy then, huh?"

"Easy?! Silver, you're in a hospital bed with a bullet wound and a leg cast. How is that easy?" Blaze laughed again.

Silver blushed, "Oh... Well... I... Um..."

Blaze smiled, and sighed. "Oh, it's alright, Silver."

The nurse walked in again, and both heads turned towards her. "Hello! I see you're both up now!" She giggled, "Silver, I'm happy to tell you that you will be able to return to your home in a day or two! The only catch is that we'll need someone to look after you, during the daytime at least." The nurse turned towards Blaze, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Blaze blushed, and looked at Silver, who was also blushing now. "I... Um... Y-Yes. Yes I would."

The nurse clapped, "Terrific! I'll get right on it!" She walked out into the hallway, now towards her office.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other again, and blushed.

_"Great! How am I gonna keep my feelings in now?!" _They both thought.

**_That does it for Chapter 9! Lots of blushing. Lots of typing. I'm about ready to die... It's been a looooong day... Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	10. Chapter 10 -- Our Story Begins

**_Welcome all to Chapter 10! Finally in double digits! Hope you've enjoyed!_** _**Is it sad for me to be REALLY excited right now?**_

_**...Yep.**_

_**I give you Chapter **__**10!**_

They both sat in silence now. Blaze still couldn't comprehend what made her say yes... But how could she _not_ take care of Silver? He saved her _life,_ after all.

Still, from a logical standpoint, Blaze knew how hard it was for her to keep her feelings inside (although she was excellent at it) whenever she was around Silver. Now what would she do, having to be around Silver for God knows how long each day?

_"This should get interesting..." _She thought.

And so Blaze's story begins.

Silver was having thoughts about this, as well. He absolutely _knew_ that this would be his demise. He would crack like an egg. The feelings that he's kept bottled up inside have been there ever since he had known her. How was he expected to keep _his_ feelings from escaping? He was sweating just thinking about it.

_"This should get... Interesting..." _He thought.

And so Silver's story begins.

They couldn't let their feelings get control of them... They were much too good of friends... This would ruin everything if it didn't work out, right? That's why it's best to keep it all inside, right?

And so _their_ story begins.

They were still sitting silently, not daring to look at each other. Blaze was staring at the floor, and Silver was now playing around with the TV remote. Thankfully, for both of them, Tikal and Shadow walked into the room.

Tikal wasted no time in breaking the silence. "Hey Silver! How are you feeling?"

Silver shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

Shadow looked to Blaze, "How long have you been here?"

Blaze looked up, "Um... I'm not sure, an hour maybe?"

"God almighty, Blaze!" Shadow laughed, "I thought _we_ were early!"

"Where are the others?" Blaze asked, curiously.

Tikal answered, "Asleep probably... We were out pretty late last night! Shadow and I both just woke up, and decided we'd head down here. So what's up? You both seem like you're feeling down or something."

Silver waved his hand, "Nah. We're good. Blaze just volunteered to be my caregiver until all my injuries heal. That's literally the only thing that's happened. Ouch!" Silver grabbed his chest.

The nurse, almost on queue, walked in. "Feeling up for some medicine, Mr. Silver?"

Silver waved her off, "Eh, I'm alright. I'd rather stay up and talk anyways. Ow!" Silver grabbed his now aching shoulder. "I'll be fi-"

Tikal interrupted, "Oh, don't pay any mind to us, Silver. We were just checking in. Go ahead, get some more rest. We'll go get breakfast somewhere."

Before Silver could answer, Tikal lead Shadow out of the room, and the nurse was off to get some medicine. Blaze and him were once again alone, in silence.

Blaze finally decided to say something. "Um... Well... I believe I'll go catch up with them... Get some rest, Silver. I'll be back later."

She started out the door, and turned around. "Oh! And Silver?"

As Silver looked up, Blaze ran to his bed and hugged him, as gently as she could. Although it hurt him slightly, Silver hugged back, a bit shocked.

When she pulled away, Blaze stepped back, and touched her necklace. "Thank you." she whispered.

Blaze then exited the room, leaving Silver in a state of _mass_ confusion. Silver didn't know what to do or think about what just happened. Blaze had _never_ hugged him before. Ever. Period. It was just something she _didn't_ do.

Until now.

_Okay... What just happened?! Blaze never hugs people! Especially me! What's going on? Is this just because I saved her life? Or is it something... Else? ...No. It couldn't be that! No way! She just feels guilty... Either way... I can't say I didn't... Enjoy that hug... Maybe this won't be so bad... Maybe Blaze and I could actually..._

Before Silver was able to give the situation any more thought, the nurse came back with his medicine. Silver took all of it, thanked the nurse, and was back asleep in about thirty minutes.

Blaze caught up with Shadow and Tikal outside the hospital, still talking about where they should eat. After about five minutes of deciding, and several I-don't-care's from everyone, they finally decided on The Fork 'n Spoon, a local family-owned restaurant, and started walking that way. They all had cars, but their houses were just on the outskirts of a very small town, so it was just as easy to walk through the forest to go everywhere.

Tikal broke the silence once they got out of the forest, "That was really sweet of you to offer to take care of Silver, you know."

Blaze shrugged, "I guess it's what _friends _do..." she looked over to Shadow.

Shadow smiled and winked at Blaze, assuring that their secret was still safe.

_**Whew, finally done! This was a really hard chapter to figure out, for whatever reason... It was really fun to write, though! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11 -- A Well-Deserved Meal

**_Chapter 11! Omaigawd! I think that I'm to the point that, while I'm STILL not satisfied with my work so far, I can finally start to feel confident with what I'm writing. I've accepted the fact that it's not perfect... But really, what is? This story's finally in full-swing, and it's getting FUN to write! From now on, I'm gonna try to not be so hard on myself. If it sucks, I'm just gonna have to deal with it! Anyways, here's Chapter 11!_**

For the rest of the walk, the three of them were silent. They were just glad to finally talk to Silver. To know from _him_ that everything was going to be okay. Tikal and Shadow held hands, and Blaze walked to the left of the two, secretly wishing that _that _was her and Silver. They continued this all the way until they reached the restaurant.

Once they got settled inside, Tikal excused herself to the restroom, and Blaze and Shadow were given some time to talk.

Shadow was the first to speak. "So, do you really think that this is... Well... A good idea?"

"What is?" Blaze said, confused.

"You know... You offering to take care of Silver..." Shadow explained.

Blaze tilted her head, "Why would that be a bad thing?"

Shadow shrugged, and shifted in his seat. "I mean, I don't know... You were pretty upset the other night... Do you _really_ want to put yourself through having to nurse him back to health? Seeing his wounds day-in and day-out?"

Blaze scratched her head, "Oh... Gosh... I suppose I didn't take that into account..." She sighed. "I accepted the job somewhat out of reflex. Not really thinking."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Ah, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Yes... I suppose... I _think_ I'll be able to overcome my emotions... I seem to be quite good at that... But on the other hand, I also _thought _I wouldn't get caught by Eggman..." Blaze let out another sigh. "And look where _that's_ gotten us."

Shadow held up his hand. "Good God, Blaze! Don't blame _yourself _for this! It's bad enough that you had to go through watching the whole thing; you don't need to get down on yourself!" Shadow chuckled, "You think it's _your_ fault Egg-head got lucky and walked in on you? Even if he knew you'd be there, it still couldn't _possibly_ be _your_ fault."

Blaze looked out the window, at the semi-busy road. "I suppose you're right... Given that, I'm not at fault for the situation... But in my own mind, I _am. _There's no changing that."

Shadow sighed, "Well, you _shouldn't_ feel that way."

As Shadow finished his sentence, Tikal sat back down at the table, and the waitress came by, ready for their orders. Since they were regulars, they all ordered "their usual", which was a plate of crisp bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with a side of hash browns. Coke to drink, except for Blaze, Diet Cherry.

After the waitress wrote all of it down and walked away, Tikal looked to Blaze. "I don't think I ever got a _proper_ chance to ask you this... But what _exactly _happened on the ship?"

Blaze blinked, "I wish I could tell the _whole_ story... But it went somewhat like this. I was sneaking around, and finally was able to find the control room. There was a gentleman there, so I compromised him, temporarily, at least. After that I remember being snuck up upon, strangled, and dragged away." Blaze took a sip of her drink, which the waitress had placed on their table. "When I awoke, I was a bit delirious, but I recall being strapped to a table, Eggman laughing, with a gun pointed at me. Right as I came to my senses, the trigger was pulled... But Silver was there..."

Tikal interrupted, "Wait... What do you mean he was... _there_?"

Blaze took another sip of her beverage, "I mean he was... _There_. Literally. Diving in front of me. I'm not quite sure how to explain it... But he appeared. Our of thin air. It still doesn't make good sense to me, but I'll speak with Silver about it later. But he _appeared_ in between me and the bullet, and the outcome is obvious. However, Silver got up, apparently on a broken leg, and killed Eggman. Silver collapsed... And by some manipulation of physics, I was able to use my powers to heat myself to the point where I _melted_ through the table. I ran to Silver, and wrapped up his wound. As far as I'm concerned, now I'm here. I don't particularly recall what happened after that."

Tikal sat back in her chair, "Wow... That's... _Amazing_! Must've been absolute hell to go through, though..."

Shadow raised his index finger, "Exactly what I said!"

When their food came, they ate like they had never seen food before. They were starving, from being on a mission all day yesterday to being out late last night, they hadn't even _thought_ about food for a full 24 hours.

Once they were done, they still sat to talk about "how amazingly awesome", as Tikal put it, Blaze was. When their conversation was finished, Shadow paid the waitress, and they were on their way.

They were now heading back through the forest, way past the streets, in silence once more. Tikal decided to break the quiet, "Sonic was saying something about Amy and him going into town today, probably shopping... Amy's crave for shoes takes no days off... We were thinking about going, do you want to tag along, Blaze? It would take your mind off this whole thing."

Blaze stopped, and looked in the direction of the hospital. "No, thank you. I think I'll just head back towards the hospital..."

Tikal and Shadow stopped as well, "You sure?" Shadow asked.

Blaze answered, "Yes. I'm quite sure. I'm not one for shopping, anyways..."

Tikal shrugged, "Alrighty, suit yourself! If you need anything, just call."

With that, they said goodbye, and parted ways. Now that Blaze was alone, she walked somewhat faster than normal through the forest, anxious to see Silver again.

_**Well, I hate to cut you guys off again, but this seemed like a pretty good stopping place! While I'm thinking optimistic, I must say I believe my dialogue of Blaze has improved ten-fold from when I started this story. This was another hard chapter for me, for whatever reason... But, I know EXACTLY where I'm going from here! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	12. Chapter 12 -- Did That Just Happen?

_**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 12! Thanks to y'all who've been so supportive... It's greatly appreciated! Hope everyone's enjoyed so far... Well... If you haven't then I don't suppose you'd be here right now! So I give you Chapter 12! **_

Blaze arrived back at the hospital, and walked to Silver's room. When she got there, Silver was propped up on some pillows, watching football on the TV.

Blaze smiled, "Still feeling alright?"

"Oh! Hey!" Silver yawned, "Yeah. Just woke up. Where's Shadow and Tikal?"

Blaze sighed, "They went off to go shopping with-"

Silver cut her off, "Amy?"

"Haha, you're correct!" Blaze laughed. "Her and Sonic. But I'm not particularly sure Sonic wanted to go... She drags him everywhere, you know."

They both laughed now, and Blaze sat down in her chair, a bit embarrassed to see how close it was to Silver. About that time, Knuckles entered the room, followed by Tikal, excited to see Silver. "Hey, man! How ya holdin' up?"

Silver chuckled, and accepted a fist pound from Knuckles. "Well, I'm here... That's the main thing."

"You _better_ be here! You know I _carried_ your fat-ass for two miles just to _get_ you here?!" Knuckles said, jokingly.

Silver laughed, "Hey, not _my_ problem!"

"Wait, Tikal? What happened to going shopping?" Blaze asked, confused.

Tikal giggled, "Well, Knuckles wanted to come see Silver, so I took it as an opportunity to leave Shadzy with Sonic and Amy... I'm not much for shopping, either!"

"I'm sure he appreciates it!" Blaze laughed.

Knuckles now sat down, and conversed with the two. "So, what's up?"

After they talked for a while, about various topics, from their triumph in the war to sports to politics, Blaze finally started to forget about all that had happened. This relieved her greatly, on account of how much it had stressed her out all the night before. Silver was carrying on like nothing even happened. Before they knew it, it was dark outside, and Knuckles and Tikal had gone home.

Blaze yawned, "Oh, I probably need to go home... I've gotten much too little rest..."

"Yeah, you look really tired..." Silver agreed.

"Thanks, Silver. I needed that." Blaze said, sarcastically.

Silver blushed, "N-No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Blaze waved him off, "Oh, hush Silver. I'm only kidding."

Silver sighed, "Don't do that to me!" he chuckled, "Anyways... You know you don't _have_ to take care of me, right? I could easily just call-"

"No, no! That won't be necessary! I _want_ to do this..." Blaze blushed now, realizing how quickly she said that; making Silver blush as well.

Silver looked down, "Oh... Okay... I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this, you know..."

"No, not at all..." Blaze replied, "I don't trust your health in anyone's hands but _mine_." Blaze and Silver blushed harder, realizing what she just said.

After a very awkward silence, Blaze finally spoke again "I can't thank you enough, Silver... You know that, right?"

Silver blushed again, and nodded.

Blaze sighed, and stood up. "Well, I suppose I'll come back tomorrow sometime to pick you up, the nurse said she'd call me whenever. See you tomorrow."

Without even thinking, Blaze walked to Silver, bent over to him on the hospital bed, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She finally realized what she did when she pulled away, and both Silver's and Blaze's muzzles turned a scorching shade of red. Blaze just stood there, wide-eyed as was Silver, not knowing what to do next.

Blaze scratched her arm, nervously, still blushing as red as a fire truck. "Um... I-I... I'll s-see you tomorrow..."

With that, she whipped around and out the room, walking as quickly as she could; hitting herself in the head with her palm repeatedly.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Why did I do that?! Of all the God-forsaken things that I could have possibly done... Now Silver probably thinks I'm some kind of a freak..._

_Just like everyone else does..._

She left Silver, still blushing, to play with his own thoughts.

_What... Just... Oh my God! Did that seriously just happen? I'm dreaming... No, that actually happened... Is it possible that Blaze... Maybe... No..._

_She'll never love me..._

Silver now turned off his TV, and went back to bed, trying to make sense of what Blaze just did. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't shake the feeling of happiness from his mind... As mentioned earlier, Blaze had never even _hugged_ him before until that morning. Silver was convinced that she still just felt guilty, but he sure as hell was enjoying this emotional side of Blaze.

_**Dawwwwww how sweet... Okay. I know. It's pretty damn short... Sue me! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**  
_


	13. Chapter 13 -- Yes, It Did And I Saw

_**I can't believe I'm saying this... But so far it seems as if this story, so far at least, has been a success! Everyone who's reviewed so far has had nothing but positive things to say, so I'm just gonna assume that you guys like it! Yay! I really liked how that awkward scene in the last chapter turned out... Wouldn't be Silvaze without those kinda moments! So... I think I'll shut up and leave you with Chapter**** 13!**_

Silver sat there now, in his bed, with a goofy smile on his face. Every once in a while, he would rub his cheek where Blaze had kissed him, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had had dreams about this before, but this time, it was real.

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

Silver looked up, blushing and wide-eyed, to see Tikal standing in the doorway ((Didn't see THAT one coming, did'ya? Or you probably did...)). "What?! Tikal? I thought you went home!"

Tikal grinned, and walked over to her chair. "I forgot my purse. I heard you guys talking, and thought I'd listen in."

"How long have you been there?! How much did you hear?" Silver exclaimed.

She smiled, "I heard, or saw rather, _enough._ You didn't answer my question."

Silver tried to change the subject, desperately. "Don't you think that's a bit _weird_, Tikal?"

"Only if you make it out to be!" She sat down now, "So... You guys are _just_ friends, huh?"

Silver blushed even harder now, "Y-Yes! We're just really close friends! I swear!"

Tikal laughed, enjoying teasing Silver. "You sure? Because I don't think _just friends_ do _that..._"

"Oh, you shut up! She didn't mean to do that!" Silver said, defensively.

Tikal waved him off, "Relax, Silvy! I'm only joking around..."

Silver sat up as much as he could, "Still... Besides, if you knew it was just an accident, and it _was_, how would you get that I _like_ her out of that?"

"Oh, only because I stood there and watched you stare at the wall for the past 5 minutes touching your cheek. It's not rocket science! Combine that with all the other stuff I've seen you do around her, and that pretty much put the nail in the coffin." Tikal smiled, knowing she was right. "You've _still_ yet to answer my question."

Silver sighed, "Well... If you _must_ know... Yes. I do like Blaze. But she doesn't like me, so we're _friends_. Got it?" He blushed a deep red.

Tikal almost jumped out of her seat, "Yes! I knew it! You two make the _perfect_ couple!"

Silver held up his hand, "I wouldn't get too excited... A couple mans _two_ people have to love each other. It's _never_ gonna happen..."

Tikal put her index finger to her mouth, "I'm not sure I'd be so quick to assume that, Silver. I've seen how Blaze acts around you... It's the only time she smiles, or shows _any_ emotion for that matter. You know when we brought you here last night? Do you know how much she _cried?"_

Silver shrugged, "I'm just a _friend_ to her. And that- You said she cried?! Blaze never cr- Wait, that's not the point! The point is, I'm a friend to Blaze. Nothing more. And that will never change. Ever."

Tikal stood up, "Alright, then. Believe whatever you want, that doesn't change reality. You two would be so _cute_ together! I don't see why you two just stop this 'friend' bullshit and give into the fact that you love each other! Wouldn't that make you both happy? Finally being together? With the one you love? Why not even give it a _try?_ You've got nothing to lose!"

"I... I guess... But like I said... it's _never_ gonna happen..." Silver said, hiding his blush.

Tikal threw her purse over her shoulder, "As long as you doubt it, Silver, it never _will_ happen. Promise me this, you'll at least _try _to ask her out?"

Silver nodded, not really meaning he would. Tikal sighed, "Well... Okay then... We'll talk later." She started out the room.

"Wait! Tikal?" Silver called, and then looked down, embarrassed. "Will you not... Um... Tell anyone? Please? Especially not Blaze..."

She raised her hand, and winked. "You have my word. Now get some rest! I'll see you when you get home tomorrow, _lover-boy_." Tikal said, playfully.

Silver smiled, and shook his head as he laid down and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Tikal was up at the crack of dawn on Shadow's front porch. She rang the doorbell three times.

A grouchy Shadow opened the door, "Tikal? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?! You know Saturday is my sleep-in day!"

Tikal stepped in the door, completely ignoring what Shadow said. "Oh, but you're gonna _want_ to hear this!"

**_Oh boy... Now Tikal's in on it! Well... Weather you saw it coming or not, *throws hands up in air* I DONE DID IT! Haha, the plot's all twisty now XD Hope you enjoyed! If so, or even if not, leave a review telling me! A little support goes a long way! Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	14. Chapter 14 -- They'll Work It Out

**_Chapter 14 is upon us! I can't even BEGIN to explain all the fun I've had so far... And I don't plan on stopping! Thank you all for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy Chapter_**** 14!**

"Oh, this _better_ be good." Shadow mumbled. He walked over and sat down in his chair, facing the couch, where Tikal was sitting.

Tikal leaned to the side, against a pillow. "Trust me, this is!"

Shadow put his feet up, "Alright. Hit me."

"Okay, I had to go back to the hospital to get my purse..."

Shadow interrupted, "You mean after you _ditched_ me?!"

"Do you want to know or not?" said Tikal.

Shadow sighed, "Fine. Fine. What's _so _important?"

Tikal continued, "So anyways, you're not gonna believe this, but I got Silver to admit that he likes Blaze!"

Shadow sat there, with a blank stare, and then facepalmed. "Tikal, I could've told you that..."

Tikal shrugged, "Well, in any case, it's nice to have a little confirmation!"

Shadow let out a bigger sigh, irritated from being woken up so early. "Well, I probably shouldn't say this... But I know for a fact that Blaze wants to become more-than-friends with Silver." Shadow looked up, just in case a certain-someone had heard him and sent a massive fireball to strike him down.

Tikal leaned forward, "Really? Hmmm... So... Should we like... Do something about it, then?"

"I don't think so," Shadow said. "I've got enough to deal with at the moment without being in the middle of all that... They're both adults. They can work it out themselves, I'm sure."

"But they've been this way for so long!" Tikal argued, "If not _now, _then when? It would make them both so happy! Hell, who knows what it'll do to Blaze!"

Shadow nodded, "I agree completely. They've _always_ been like this, but I just think that we shouldn't get involved. It would make Blaze a completely different person, but I don't think she'll appreciate it if we decide to follow them like some matchmakers." Shadow stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, tea please." Tikal said, still thinking about what Shadow said.

Back at Blaze's house, the early-morning routine was an uneasy one. She cursed herself for doing what she did last night. She couldn't believe that she had gone from controlling her emotions to blatantly _kissing_ Silver on the cheek. All morning, she thought of ways to explain to Silver why she did what she did... Or at least ways to make when she goes to pick him up a little _less_ awkward.

Nothing.

She looked outside her window, and saw the X-Tornado land behind Tails's house. Moments later, Tails and Cream came out around the front. Blaze decided to go out and talk.

Blaze put on her usual coat and tights, and met them halfway between their houses.

Cream waved, and Tails greeted. "Hey Blaze!"

Blaze nodded, "Hello Cream; Tails. I see you've gotten the Tornado fixed."

Tails smiled, and scratched his head. "Haha, yeah... I'm _never_ letting Shadow try that again..."

All three laughed, and Tails continued. "So, anyways... I heard some stuff... Heard Silver was pretty banged up. Is he okay?"

Blaze sighed, "Yes. He's alive, at least. He suffered a broken leg, and a bullet wound."

Cream gasped, "Gosh..."

Blaze continued, "He is doing well, though. I'm actually taking him home today."

Tails smiled, "Oh, well that's good! Nice to know he's well! I also understand we've compromised Eggman?"

Blaze nodded, and Tails became excited. "Great! And with Silver doing well, it's a win-win!"

They heard a door shut, and turned to see Amy walking out of her house with a bunch of bags. She walked over to them, "Hey, guys!"

Blaze was confused, "Hello, Amy. Um... What are the bags for?"

Amy explained, "Oh, Sonic and I went shopping yesterday for decorations! And shoes... But mostly decorations. We're throwing a thank-you party for Silver for when he comes home! I'm about to go over to Shadow's to put it all up! Sonic's still back at my house, getting more bags! This is gonna be awesome!"

Blaze thought about it, and agreed that it was a good idea. "Alright, but does Shadow know his house is going to be the location for this party?"

Amy laughed, and the four of them started walking towards Shadow's house. "Well... I was _going_ to tell him... But he was being a grumpy-head when we were shopping, so I decided not to. I don't think he'll mind!" Amy said, smiling, knowing that wasn't true. Shadow hated parties... Especially surprise parties.

Especially surprise parties that are thrown at his house without permission.

_"Oh... Shadow isn't going to like this one bit..." _Blaze thought, cringing at the thought of the stern cussing-out that was about to take place.

**_And that's all for this chapter! Okay... I know I said I was gonna be optimistic... But I hate this chapter. I really do. It's been typed up for a day or two now, but I kinda stuck it in my pocket to make revisions. I've probably re-written this chapter three times, and I still don't like it. I hope you guys do, though! Thanks for reading, love you all!_**


	15. Chapter 15 -- Really, Sonic?

_**Hello all! Welcome to Chapter 15! I've had the funniest picture in my head all day of Amy and Shadow, nose to nose, arguing about the party XD Shit just got real...**_

_**Anyways, I'd just like to say thanks again to you guys who've been so supportive... It's really kept my confidence up and kept me going! Love you!**_

_**So... Yeah. I think that's it! I leave you with Chapter 15!**_

"Okay, I understand _that_, but must we have this 'party' here?"

Amy stopped unloading a bag on the couch, and looked back at Shadow. "Yes. This is for Silver. Don't be an _asshole_."

Shadow retaliated, raising his voice at Amy. "Hey! Hold on now! Don't call _me_ the asshole here! You could've at least _told _me that you were going to do this!"

Amy turned around now, facing Shadow. "I _would've _told you when we were shopping, but you were being an _asshole._" Amy changed to a sarcastic tone, "See how this is kind of a re-ocurring thing?"

Shadow started to reach for some words to say, but was quickly cut off by one of Amy's many death glares. This particular one could be best described as a silent way of Amy saying "STFU or die". Shadow admitted defeat, and began to put up decorations.

"I _hate_ parties..." Shadow mumbled to himself.

Sonic soon arrived with more decorations, along with Knuckles, whom Sonic had tracked down for assistance. "Hey guys! We need to ge- Oh! Everyone's already here! Awesome!" Sonic sat his bags down. "Haha, how's it goin' Shadow?"

Shadow raised his middle finger at Sonic, who proceeded to laugh. "Same old Shadow..."

Once everyone got settled in, which took a while, Sonic walked around the room and located Tails. Sonic sat with him on the couch, talking with him about the X-Tornado. The subject changed multiple times, and just like that, suddenly everyone was sitting around the room, getting in on the conversation. Cream and Blaze were being the quiet ones, as usual.

Once the conversation came to a halt, and everybody settled down, Sonic looked up at the clock. "Holy _shit_! It's seven o'clock!"

Everyone gasped, not realizing that they had just talked, literally, for hours. Some looked outside and, sure enough, the sky was turning black. Everyone stood there now, not sure what to do. Sonic looked around, thought for a minute, and suddenly got an idea. "Blaze!" He said, snapping his finger and pointing at her.

Blaze looked up, confused, and Sonic explained. "Here, take this." He threw her his credit card. "Pick up Silver from the hospital, and kill some time until we can get everything together. It may take a while, so you should probably take him out to eat or something."

This surprised Blaze, and she blushed, thinking about how awkward this whole ordeal was going to be _now_.

_"Take him out to eat? Really Sonic?!" _Blaze thought.

Blaze tried to say something, "I... But I-" She sighed, "Alright..."

"What's the matter? This could be good for you guys! Don't you _like_ Silver?" Sonic said, confused.

Even though it was typical of Sonic to say such a blatant thing like that, everyone's mouth dropped and eyes widened. Especially Shadow's, Tikal's, and Blaze's. Blaze glanced at Shadow, who threw his hands up, signaling he had done nothing. Knuckles was just about the only one who didn't take it as a surprise, and stumbled into the kitchen exploding with laughter.

Blaze finally found words. "I... Um... N-No comment..." She quickly showed herself out the door, leaving everyone, still with a look of shock on their face, to stare at Sonic.

Now Sonic was even more confused, and looked around. "What? Was it something I said?"

That question was quickly answered by a thump to the back of the head from Amy. Although Sonic honestly meant no harm, it didn't soften Amy's "If you _ever_ do that again..." look. Finally, everyone snapped out of their initial shock, Knuckles calmed down, and they all got back to work.

While Blaze was still nervous about her upcoming confrontation with Silver, she looked down at Sonic's credit card, smiled, and decided that everything would be okay. She got in her car, and drove along the narrow back roads through the forest to get to town. When she arrived at the hospital, the nurse greeted her, and handed her several items from behind the counter.

"Alrighty! I'm going to need you to take this journal; use it as a log for Silver's changing health, when you give him his medicine, all that jazz." The nurse handed Blaze several small bottles, and a sheet of paper. "And here's his medicine! Give it to him twice a day, for the first few weeks. After that, just whenever he's hurting or feels like he needs some. Don't worry, I wrote everything you need to know down on that paper right there."

Blaze nodded, "Got it. Thank you, miss..."

The nurse smiled, "You can call me Carolina, sweetheart!"

"Thank you, Carolina... For everything..." Blaze said.

"Oh, you're most welcome! Just doing my job!" Carolina laughed.

As the two finished talking, Silver came into the lobby, on crutches and in a leg cast. He blushed at the sight of Blaze, but thankfully for the both of them, Carolina spoke before there was an awkward silence. "Ah, Mr. Silver! I assume you're ready to leave?"

Silver nodded, "Yes ma'am..." He looked towards Blaze, and then to the ground.

Carolina stood up, walking towards the door to let them both out. "Wonderful! I believe that you should make a speedy recovery, at least a speedy recovery for the wounds you have! It truly is amazing... Anyways, I'll call every now and then, just to check up! Good luck!"

Silver and Blaze nodded, and were let out, forced to face a walk of silence to Blaze's car. When they got there, Blaze took Silver's crutches, and helped him into the backseat, his leg propped up on the console between the driver's and passanger's seats. Blaze sat in the driver's seat, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Blaze finally broke the silence. "So... Um... I-I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner somewhere?" She said, blushing a light pink

Silver answered with a blush of his own, "Uh... S-Sure."

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief, inaudible to Silver, and began to drive to the next town over. This was where Omega's, the most expensive restaurant in the area, was located. Silver stayed silent during the ride, and they soon arrived at the restaurant.

They made their way through the parking lot, which was rather empty, and walked inside. They were quickly seated, had their drink orders placed, and were finally left to talk.

Blaze was the first to speak. "I... Um... I'm sorry... About last night..."

Silver sat down his menu, and blushed. "Oh... I-It's okay. I know it was just an accident..."

_"No matter how much I wanted it not to be..." _Silver thought.

**_Finally done with this chapter... After only about a million botched ideas XD I decided to cut it off here, because quite honestly, this could have gone on for ages! The good news in that, however, is that the next chapter will be out VERY soon!_**

**_I know at the beginning I said I didn't own any characters... But I made Carolina up :p She's not an OC or anything... Just thought I'd give her a name other than "the nurse"._**

**_Also, this chapter WOULD'VE been posted sooner, but I kinda fell asleep typing it at one in the morning... twice... _**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	16. Chapter 16 -- Dinner For Two

**_Hello all! Dark here :p Well... I've survived until chapter 16! Yay! I'm actually a bit surprised with myself on how well I've stuck with the story so far... And I thank you all for sticking with me! Through 15, I can certainly see that I've had my ups and downs with the story... Hopefully more ups... But you guys seem to be pleased at the moment, and I couldn't be happier! Here's Chapter 16!_**

Luckily for both Silver and Blaze, another awkward silence was avoided when the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are we about ready to order here?" She asked the two.

Silver fumbled with his menu, "Oh, I... Uh... Blaze, you go ahead and order yours."

"I'm afraid that I'm not particularly sure what I want either..." Blaze said, now looking at her menu.

The waitress stepped in, "Might I suggest our couple's special?"

Blaze and Silver looked at each other, blushing at the word 'couple', and nodded.

"Uh... Y-Yeah sure. I guess my entrée will be the steak." Silver said, handing his menu to the waitress.

Blaze folded up her menu, handing it to the waitress as well. "Yes... I believe I'll have the steak as well."

The waitress nodded, writing down their orders. Once she left, Silver decided to start the conversation this time. "I've been remembering a whole lot more about the whole Eggman thing."

"Really? Like what?" Blaze asked.

Silver scratched the back of his head, "Well... I remember how _scared_ I was, for one. Seeing you struggling... I... I couldn't bare it." Silver blushed, realizing what he said.

Blaze blushed as well, "I sure was petrified..." She took a sip of her drink, "Do tell, how did you just _appear_ the way you did?"

"I... I honestly don't know." Silver scratched his head. "Everything just kinda went _white_... And then I was on the ground. My memory's been jogged a little bit, but I can't remember anything after that."

Blaze smiled, "Well, you're here _now._ That's all that matters." Blaze grinned now, "You really should've seen the look on Eggman's face, though. Not only when you appeared out of thin air, but when you actually _got up_!"

They both laughed now, and, for the moment at least, everything was seemingly back to normal.

At Shadow's house, Knuckles was still chuckling. "I _swear_ Sonic... Of all the _shit_ you've done!"

Sonic was still confused, "No! Really! I don't know what I said!"

Although Sonic was telling the truth, Shadow stepped in, "Oh, you _know_. Why you gotta do that, faker?" Shadow reached in another bag, and pulled out more banners. "Blaze has enough to deal with right now _without_ you calling her out in front of everybody."

"Call her out?! What did I even say?" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow facepalmed, and sighed, giving up on the argument. "You're pathetic..." Knuckles couldn't help but laugh again.

Sonic walked to a table and sat down the chips and dip. "Well... I mean... She _does _like him, right?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled. "No comment."

Back with Silver and Blaze, the two were well into their meals. The large plate of fries that was sat in the middle of the table, part of the 'couple's special', was now down to one fry. Both of them reached for it, and their hands touched. Almost instantaneously, both pulled their arms back, wide-eyed and blushing.

There was a long moment where they just stared at each other. By some unknown force, Silver and Blaze began to lean across the table towards each other. This didn't last long, because they quickly realized what they were doing, and pulled away, acting like they were trying to take a sip of their drinks. The two sat in silence for the rest of their meal.

The ride home was no better, as the silence stayed constant. Every time Blaze wanted to say something, she remembered what had happened, or what had _almost_ happened rather, and shook her head.

Blaze pulled into Shadow's driveway, making sure to shine her headlights in the window to signal their arrival. This confused Silver, but he remained silent.

Silver and Blaze walked to the door, Blaze hoping that everyone was able to get everything set up in the time she had given them. Silver walked slowly, still getting used to his crutches. Blaze opened the door, letting Silver go in first. The lights suddenly flipped on, and Silver was greeted by a roar of shouts and applause. Silver looked around, and couldn't help but smile. "Oh my God... What's all this?"

Amy walked to Silver and hugged him. "Your thank-you party, silly!"

Silver hobbled over to the couch, and was handed a drink. "I... I don't know what to say..."

Sonic sat next to Silver, "No need to say anything. This is all for _you,_ man. Hell, if it weren't for you, we may still be on that ship. Thanks for taking one for the team."

Knuckles held up his drink, "A toast! To the man who _finished_ our fight!"

They all erupted in shouts again, and chanted. "Sil-ver! Sil-ver!"

**_And that'll do it for Chapter 16! I really wish I could've posted this sooner... But I had a bunch of stuff to do... Like, a whole lot more than I had originally thought XD I'm afraid to say that I'm to that point where I need a little extra time to develop the plot a little better, so updates may come a little more spaced out in the future. Notice, however, that I said MAY! Who knows, my brain might just click or something and then the whole storyline would unfold in front of me! I hope to God that happens... Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	17. Chapter 17 -- Liar, Liar!

_**Chapter 17**_

And thus, their celebration continued. Much to the dismay of Silver, of course, who didn't really enjoy being the center of attention. However, he was able to have a good time anyways. After about an hour or two, he was able to slip out onto the porch to get away from all the commotion. Silver enjoyed silence; he liked it as much as Blaze, although he was a tad more outgoing than her. Now Silver sat there, on the two-seater wooden swing hanging from one of the support beams above. He tried to remember all that he could about those final minutes of the long awaited finale of the battle they all had been fighting for much too long. He just couldn't seem to piece it together. Not that he necessarily wanted to, though. As far as he was concerned, it was over and now he must concentrate on his own condition. Still, he felt it was odd that he couldn't remember much. Silver decided that it would all come back to him eventually, and let it go. He continued to swing silently.

The front door opened, and Tikal stepped out, wine glass in hand. She walked over to Silver and sat next to him. "So, tell me. How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Silver asked.

Tikal took a sip of her drink, "You know... Dinner."

What Tikal was really asking flew right over Silver's head. "It was nice... The steak was good."

Tikal rolled her eyes. "No... Like... Did anything _happen_?"

Silver was a bit confused, "Well... I ate dinner..."

"You're hopeless. I mean did anything happen between you and Blaze." said Tikal, annoyed.

Silver was caught off guard a bit. "N-No! Nothing at all!"

Tikal stared at Silver for a minute, and finally smiled. "You're _lying_."

"W-What?! What do you mean?" said Silver, being caught off guard even more.

"Oh, please Silver." Tikal laughed. "You don't think I know when you're lying? When I've known you for_ how_ many years now? I _know_ you. You always scratch your right cheek whenever you're telling a fib. So tell me. What happened?"

Silver's eyes went wide, and he blushed, realizing that he was still lightly picking at his cheek. "Oh... Uh... I-" He sighed. "Alright... I think... And I stress the word '_think_' that we almost... Uh... Kissed..."

Tikal almost spat out her drink. "Kissed?!"

Silver raised his hand. "Oh, shut up. It wasn't really like that..."

Tikal laughed, "Silver, you either almost kissed or didn't. There's not a whole lot in between."

Silver shrugged, "I mean... We kinda... _Leaned_ towards each other... But that's it."

Tikal shook her head. "I don't see why you don't just ask her out."

"Because it's Blaze..." said Silver, looking at the ground.

Tikal argued, "You left out a word in that. _Just_. It's _just_ Blaze. If that's your only reason not to ask her out, then there _isn't _any reason not to ask her out. I realize it's Blaze, I'm pretty sure that's why we're having this conversation. Besides, if you don't tell her that you love her, then it's gonna come out sooner or later."

Silver pointed at her, "I _swear to God_ Tikal, if you tell _anyone,_ so help me..."

Tikal took another sip of wine, and shook her head again. "I didn't mean _that_. Do you _honestly_ think I'd do that to you? I mean that you're bursting from the seams, Silver. If you don't tell her yourself, sooner or later you'll slip up and say it to her on accident. If I were you, I'd just do myself a favor and ask her out while I can control myself." Tikal giggled, "I mean, let's be real here. You were only alone with her for an hour, and you already tried to _kiss_ her. What's gonna happen when you're with her all day?"

Silver became aggravated, "It _wasn't_ like that!"

Tikal waved her hand, "Oh, relax. I'm kidding."

With that, they both stood up, and walked back inside. They both blended in doing what everyone else was doing, watching TV and talking. On the right side of the room, Shadow stood against the wall, by the entrance to the kitchen. Without warning, and without notice from anyone else in the room, an unknown hand pulled him into the kitchen.

"Woah! What's the big idea?!" Shadow said.

That question was quickly answered when Shadow turned around and saw Blaze, standing in front of him, arms crossed, sporting her signature emotionless face.

Shadow raised his hands above his head, "Okay, I know what you're thinking. I didn't tell Sonic _anything_. I haven't told _anyone_ anything. Please don't set me on fire."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, ((Wait... Does she have eyebrows? Oh well, you get the point.)) and took a step towards Shadow.

Shadow sighed. "Okay... I told Tikal. But that's it! Swear to God! Sonic doesn't know anything!"

Blaze took another step towards Shadow, and, quite frankly, smacked the shit out of him; almost knocking him down.

Shadow felt his cheek, which was numb. He blinked, "Okay. I deserved that. But I really don't know why Sonic just blatantly said that. You can bet your ass I had a word with him about it, though."

Blaze sighed, "But you told me you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Shadow put his hands out, trying to calm her down. "Yes. I know. But... Come on... It's just Tikal... She's known you even longer than I have. Pretty sure she's trustworthy. Besides... I got a piece of information about Silver out of it..."

Blaze raised her hand, "No. I'm not interested in gossip."

Shadow gently moved her hand out of his face, "I don't know... You may want to he-"

He was silenced immediately when Blaze cocked back her hand, threatening another slap. As she started out of the kitchen, Shadow stopped her.

"Wait! Did it leave a mark?" Shadow asked, gesturing towards his cheek.

Even though she was dying of laughter on the inside, Blaze kept a straight face, clearly seeing four finger prints on the side of Shadow's face. "...No."

_**...Damn Blaze... Lolz so yeah that's all for Chapter 17! How'd ya like it? Remember, if you have any compliments, or complaints, please leave a review! I can't make this story any better for you guys if I don't know what to change! I know there's a bunch of things I can improve on, but I need your help to pick them all out.**_

_******Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	18. Chapter 18 -- Things Turning Sour?

_**Happy very late Halloween! Welcome to Chapter 18! **_

_**Okay. A few things have been brought to my attention recently. I'd just like to clear up the fact that I have intentionally made some characters OOC. Some more than others! I do this because I enjoy portraying the characters the way I view them, instead of how they "really are". Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion!**_

As the day came to a close, so did their celebration. Everyone was already in their own beds, except for Blaze and Silver, who were just now walking home. Silver's pain medicine had well worn off, and his shoulder was killing him once again. He wasn't able to use his right crutch, the one he needed the most, because of his injury to his right leg. This ultimately resulted in Blaze assisting Silver, his arm around her. It took them about 5 minutes just to get to Silver's house, normally a 20 second walk.

When they finally arrived at Silver's front door, Blaze unlocked the door, and helped Silver inside. She tried to help him up the stairs, but was quickly waved off, Silver claiming that he "was good from here."

"Silver, you can barely walk... Let me assist..." Blaze pleaded.

Silver started up the stairs, "No... It's all good... Go get some rest, Blaze. Thank you for helping me over here."

Blaze started to refuse, but saw that Silver was already half way up the stairs. "A-Alright then... I'll see you tomorrow..."

With that, Blaze walked out, shutting the door behind her. Silver finally made it to his bedroom under his own power. He stripped down to his boxers, taking off his battle suit (being the only clothes available to him since he was hospitalized), and plopped onto his bed.

Silver dreaded trying to get up in the morning, which came far too early. When he woke up, his shoulder was hurting him even more, as well as his chest again. He was somehow able to make his way downstairs, where he found Blaze, out of her usual attire wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, making breakfast.

"Blaze? How did you get in?" Silver asked.

Blaze looked at Silver, and quickly turned her head, seeing how Silver was dressed. "I-I... You gave me a key ages ago..."

Now Silver blushed, realizing that he was in his underwear and that he just asked a very stupid question. "Oh... I- I forgot... Here, let me go change..."

Blaze stopped him, "You must be kidding, Silver... You can barely get up and down the stairs... It's alright, really... I- I don't mind. At least eat something first."

Silver nodded, and limped over to the couch. Blaze soon joined him, with two plates of food. Silver's eyes went wide, however, when Blaze sat his plate on the table in front of them, and took out two pills.

"Oh, please Silver. Take your medicine." Blaze said.

Silver shook his head. "Uh-Uh... You _know_ I hate pills!"

Silver tried to get up, but Blaze was able to quickly seat him. After some struggling, Blaze finally stood up, and walked back to the kitchen. Moments later, she came back with a spoonful of red liquid. "Alright then, at least take the liquid..."

Silver tried to stand up again, but Blaze stopped him again. "Silver... _Please_... You'll feel much better..."

Seeing that there was almost no hope, Blaze finally decided to pounce on Silver, trying to force him to take his medicine.

"Silver! You _will_ take this!"

"No! Never!"

"Oh, quit being a baby! You're going to make me spill it!"

They both laughed, finding their struggling amusing. As Silver was regaining his breath, Blaze crammed the spoon into his mouth.

At seemingly the worst moment possible, Tails walked through the door, which Blaze had left unlocked. "Hey guys... I was wondering if- Woah!" His eyes went wide.

Blaze and Silver both stared at Tails, wide-eyed as well. They were caught in such an awkward position, Blaze on top of Silver, who was in his boxers nonetheless, spoon in his mouth, it was terribly embarrassing for all three of them. Nobody really knew what to do.

"N-Nevermind..." Tails said, spinning around and walking out of the door, trying to comprehend what he just saw.

Now Blaze and Silver were left on the couch, now off of each other, blushing. Blaze finally decided to stop screwing around.

She handed Silver his plate, "_Here. _Eat your food." she hissed, wanting to curse. Blaze hated to be embarrassed like that, and it had just happened one too many times lately. She'd had quite enough.

Blaze ran out, after Tails, to try and clear everything up. This left Silver in a state of mass confusion.

_Glorious! Now she's mad at me..._

Silver hit himself in the head a few times, reminding himself that, if he would've just taken his pills, that would've _never_ happened. His shoulder started to ache again, and he decided that the liquid painkiller wouldn't be enough, and hobbled to the kitchen to take the actual pills.

Right as he swallowed his second pill, Blaze walked back into the kitchen, having caught up with Tails and explained everything. "Oh, _swell_! So now you'll take the _freaking_ pills, huh?! Silver, I swear sometimes you're like a little four year old!"

Blaze was beginning to go back to her old self, the one that scolded Silver more than dreamt about him. Silver knew that this was the real Blaze, and he figured that it would begin to show in her eventually.

He just didn't think it would happen so _soon_.

_"Great. One day and she already hates me again..." _Silver thought, obviously over-exaggerating in the word "hate", but it certainly felt that way. He knew this blind kindness and affection from Blaze wouldn't last long, and he cursed himself for letting it slip.

_**Well... Major mood swing... Okay! I know what you're thinking! But things get better between them! Or maybe things get worse... I'm not revealing anything! **_

_**...Or maybe you're not thinking that and now I feel stupid...**_

_**This chapter probably has a lot of things wrong with it, but I'm too tired to proofread any further! I'll look at it more closely later...**_

_**Nonetheless, thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	19. Chapter 19 -- Making Matters Worse

_**Chapter 19**_

Blaze left the kitchen, leaving Silver to stand there now, looking like an idiot as well as feeling like one. After a long minute of silence, Blaze appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a roll of gauze.

"Come into the bathroom, I have to re-dress your wound." Blaze said, not necessarily in a caring tone of voice.

For whatever reason, Silver wasn't able to move or say anything. He just stood there, mouth wide open, staring directly at Blaze.

This aggravated her even further, "Are you _deaf_?! I said get _in _here!"

Silver finally snapped out of it, and he limped across the living room, trying to put the least amount of pressure possible on his cast. About halfway, he grabbed his crutches, which were leaning up against the couch. His shoulder was feeling a little better, but the right crutch still hurt him. However, Silver decided that the pain was better than trying to walk on his cast. When he finally made his way to the bathroom, Blaze had set up a small stool in there, and knelt by it. Silver sat in it, leg propped up with an even smaller stool to his right.

Blaze began to unwrap his bandages, wincing as it still wasn't a very pretty sight. Silver didn't really know what to do, as the whole procedure was a bit awkward to him. He let his mind drift off into space. He thought about this sudden change of mood in Blaze, and the chances of her going back to the emotional, affectionate Blaze. The side of her that he had never seen before, and that made him long for her even more than before. The side of her that, apparently, was _extremely_ temporary.

As it stood right now, the chances of him ever seeing that side of her again were _zero_.

But, if he could just do something... Something to get on her good side...

"_What_ are you looking at?!" Blaze said, looking up at Silver with a facial expression that sent chills through his spine.

At first, Silver was caught off guard, not really knowing what Blaze meant by that. However, he quickly realized what he had done when he snapped back to reality and saw that he was staring _directly_ at Blaze's breasts.

That didn't help matters any.

Although it was completely unintentional, it didn't stop the wrath of Blaze from beating down on Silver. Not through words or fire, but through more facial expressions and body language.

Silver found that there were no words in his vocabulary to get him out of this one. He stuttered, "I... I... Uh... I-"

Blaze shook her head, and aggressively stuck a pin in the new gauze she had wrapped around Silver's chest to keep it all in place. She threw the old bandages in the trash, and angrily walked out of the room.

He knew he had messed up. Big time. Blaze was already pretty _touchy_ about her appearance. Especially in _that_ area, as her breasts were terribly under-sized. Silver knew that was a no-no when it comes to Blaze. He cursed himself yet again.

Silver was blushing a fire red, and he sat alone, feeling hopeless. He held onto the nearest counter, and pulled himself up. When he crutched his way back to the living room, Blaze sat in the chair to the left of the couch, writing in her log that the hospital had given her. Silver laid across the couch, propping his leg up, and stared at the ceiling.

Silver looked to Blaze. "I... Uh..."

Blaze simply looked up from her notebook, with an angry expression, making Silver turn away. He now looked down at his chest fur, trying to hide his blush.

"I... I'm s-sorry..." Silver said, nervously.

Blaze stared at him for a moment, looked back down, and continued to write. This left Silver even more hopeless, and a little bit embarrassed. He looked away again, desperately trying to find words to say. Nothing.

Even if he had found words, it wouldn't have been of any use. He had seen this movie before. _The Silent_ _Treatment_. Directed personally by Blaze. Nothing to do now but wait for Silver, and _maybe _Blaze would so much as acknowledge his presence within the next twenty-four hours. And that was a big maybe.

Although she's normally the quiet-type, when Blaze gives you the silent treatment, you know you've screwed up. And Silver did.

Although the two were similar in size, Silver couldn't help but feel like an ant at the moment. He was still blushing as red as Knuckles.

Silver finally just gave up, and flicked on the television, trying to forget recent happenings. Silver reached for his plate of uneaten food, and scarfed it down quickly. Blaze still sat in an aggravated silence, now reading a magazine.

Silver soon realized that he was still in his boxers, and slipped away to put on a pair of loose grey pants, just something he could fit over his cast.

This state of silence proved strong throughout the day, and the two sat in the living room until dark, Blaze only getting up to make food for both of them twice more, and to give Silver more pain medicine. Her body language still spoke louder than words to Silver, as both times she angrily shoved the plates of food in his face, as well as the pills.

After a while, Silver broke the silence with a yawn. "I... I think I'm going to head on up to bed..."

Blaze still said nothing, and simply nodded.

When Silver got up, he gasped at the pain in his shoulder and the tightness in his chest. "C-Could you... Uh... Help me up the stairs?"

Blaze looked at Silver now, and nodded once more. She stood up, and put Silver's right arm around her, the same way she assisted him last night. She walked him all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom, and sat him on his bed.

_**And that's all for Chapter 19! I know it's not the best place to cut it off, but it was another chapter that could've gone on for ages. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	20. Chapter 20 -- Running Late

_**Chapter 20**_

Silver was somehow able to sleep well that night, as did Blaze, who had left him with no words to be said. The next morning proved no better, however, as the ring of his telephone woke Silver at 6:30 in the morning.

Recognizing the familiar blacked-out number, Silver quickly answered, as he knew it would be the leader of the Freedom Fighters on the other end of the call.

"Hello, General." Silver yawned, "Uh, y-yeah I just woke u- Yes. I am feeling better... Thank yo- A meeting? Now? Oh, alright... I'll tell the others- They're already on their way? Oh, I didn't hear you the other times you called... Y-Yes sir!"

Silver hung up, groaning even though he knew a Freedom Fighter's meeting would probably be coming up sooner or later. Nonetheless, he was running late and General would have his head if he were tardy again, war hero or not. He made his way down the stairs.

There, he found Blaze again, sitting on the couch this time, with a set of clothes laid out and two pills on the table. Not wanting to have anything happen again, Silver made it his priority that he took care of that _first_ today, swallowing both pills. Blaze then tossed him his clothes, which Silver looked at, confused.

Silver raised the clothes in his hand, a grey jacket and black sweatpants. "This? For a meeting?"

Blaze scowled, finally having to break her silent treatment. "It doesn't matter, Silver. You see what I'm wearing?" Blaze gestured towards her purple jacket and black jeans, "Just go get changed. We're running late."

Silver nodded, embarrassed, and hobbled over to the bathroom to change. After taking about five minutes, Blaze came and knocked on the door. "Are you still_ alive_?!"

Silver hated what he was about to say. "I-I... I can't get my pants on..."

"What?" Blaze called through the door.

Silver sighed, "I said I can't get my pants on! My cast is too big and I can hardly move with these bandages!"

Blaze opened the door, with an angry expression even though she was blushing at the sight of Silver in his boxers again, and helped him dress himself. Quickly forgetting about the whole situation, Blaze then helped Silver up and was once again in a hurry. Silver gave her the keys to his car and Blaze ran out to start his car, where Silver sooner or later joined her. He finally got situated in the passenger seat, and they were on their way.

Once they got to the secret turn off that led to the Freedom Fighter's headquarters, which was really just an old dirt road behind some trees, Blaze sighed, and gripped the wheel.

She looked to Silver, her tone finally softening. "You know... This may very well be the last meeting we may ever attend?"

Silver looked confused, "Why say that?"

Blaze sighed again, "Well... It's just... What else do we really have to do anymore? I mean, the war is won..."

Silver finally realized that, indeed, there was no need for any further actions. The Freedom Fighter's mission from the beginning was to win this war hidden from the public, and that's all they had ever worked on. Now that it was over, what was left to do?

When they arrived at the long, white building (which didn't look like much on the outside but was very high-tech on the inside), they opened the large double doors, attracting the attention of everyone. They saw Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tikal, Tails, Cream, etc. ((everyone)) all sitting on one side of a long table facing a large screen with a blacked-out face.

This blacked-out face was indeed the General, and he was first to speak. "Ah, Silver, Blaze; nice of you two to join us."

Silver spoke up, "S-Sorry, General..."

The General laughed, "Well, now that everyone's here I am pleased to announce that this war is officially won. Thanks to Silver, that is. Some of you may have already figured that out..."

Knuckles stood up, "You mean you woke me up this early to tell me something I've known for three days now?!"

The General laughed again, "Yes. However, you didn't let me finish. I am pleased to announce that you all are relieved of duties until further notice. It has been an honor working with you all on this mission, and we will inform you when another enemy arises."

Shadow crossed his arms, and spoke up. "_Relieved_... With _pay_, right?"

The General sighed, "Yes, Shadow. With pay. Any further questions? Good. Meeting dismissed." The large screen went black.

All were left to talk amongst themselves, except for Blaze, who dragged Silver back to the car, not wanting to talk with anyone.

When they arrived back at Silver's house, things were back to normal, Blaze re-dressed Silver's wound, ceased talking in her softer tone of voice (as she was still mad at Silver). However, she did at least _talk_ to him today. After she made his dinner for him, she slipped away and went out to sit on Silver's porch.

Shadow, who had left the headquarters soon after Silver and Blaze, soon walked up and joined her. He sat down in one of the two white chairs to the left of the doorway, "So... Need I even ask what Tails was talking about at the meeting after you two left?"

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Glorious... And no, it was _nothing_."

Shadow was about to go further into the subject, but decided to let it go. "Well then, how are things with Silver?

Blaze sighed, "Not well... He's been acting rather strange lately... And it's making me very frustrated..."

Shadow leaned back in his chair, and crossed his legs. "Strange? Explain."

"Well... He's just been acting... _Different_. Like he's hiding something... Acting very sly, if you will." Blaze crossed her legs as well. "And it's making me quite angry. He hasn't acted like this in years."

Shadow stroked his chin, "Hmmm... You mean years as in before you two joined the Freedom Fighters?"

"Yes. Exactly." Blaze said.

"Well, you know, you two haven't really spent much time _together_ ever since you guys joined... And I only ever see him act different when he's around _you_..."

Blaze leaned forward, "Shadow, what are you getting at?"

Shadow scratched his head, "I'm saying that... Uh... Maybe he loves _you..._"

Blaze paused for a moment, "I... No. That isn't true."

No matter how much Shadow wanted to stop the conversation then and there by telling her what Tikal told him, he couldn't. He had already made a promise to himself that he'd let it all play out. Whether or not that was a good decision would remain to be seen.

Their conversation was cut short, however, when Silver walked out, and handed Blaze's cell phone to her, saying that it was the hospital. He went back inside.

Blaze held the cellular device to her face, "Hello?"

Carolina was on the other end, "Hey, sweetie! Just calling to check on Silver. How is he doing? Has he been taking his painkillers?"

"He seems to be doing alright... He still can't get around much without my assistance. And yes, I've made sure that he has taken his pills on time every morning and afternoon." Blaze said.

"Great!" Carolina exclaimed, "I suspect that you have everything handled, then."

They both said goodbye, and Blaze hung up, sitting her phone on the small rounded table on the porch. Shadow said goodbye as well, saying that he needed to get home and take a nap. Blaze headed back in.

The rest of the day was more of the same, Blaze gave Silver his painkillers, and they sat around, doing nothing in particular. Silver refused to take a nap of his own,even though he was terribly drowsy.

That night, Blaze finally decided to do something. She turned to Silver, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

After a nervous yes from Silver, Blaze went digging through the drawer under the TV. She finally came out with an action film, one of the only action films Silver had. Blaze wasn't one for comedy, which was 95% of what Silver had.

Blaze went and made some popcorn for the two of them, and dimmed the lights, making Silver blush slightly. She popped the movie into the DVD player, and sat next to him on the couch.

Only about 30 minutes into the movie, Silver fell asleep leaning against the arm of the couch. Blaze looked to him, and smiled. She couldn't help but cuddle up to him, and she too fell asleep shortly.

_Now this is the Silver I love..._

The next morning, Silver only _wished _that he could've been awoken by a phone call. In fact, Silver would have rather General came to his house personally and bitch-slapped him at five in the morning. For what happened... Was far worse.

**_That's all for Chapter 20! Okay, so I've been pondering the idea of maybe starting a new story in addition to this one. I don't know if I'll do it or not, seeing the fact that I can hardly write ONE and make it semi-decent... But this just serves as a heads-up if I decide to do so ;) It's just that I have some pretty cool ideas brewing in my mind!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	21. Chapter 21 -- What Had Happened Was,

**_Chapter 21_** _**#TOOMUCHSWAG**_

The two awoke the next morning in the same position they had fallen asleep in the night before. They awoke peacefully, around noon, and at the same time. This peace would soon be disturbed, though.

They looked at each other, Silver obviously more surprised than Blaze, and, at first, things seemed normal. However, that would quickly change when Blaze finally felt what was _wrong_.

Silver's left hand. Grabbing her right buttock.

_"God... Help..." _Silver thought, coming to the same realization as Blaze.

Had Silver meant to put his hand where it was? Of course not, he had been doing this in his sleep. But, did Blaze know that? Well... One could infer...

Blaze shot up off the couch like a bullet, almost throwing a punch at Silver. Her facial expression, once again, told the whole story. However, she added words this time, "Are you _crazy_?!"

Well, Blaze couldn't lie. She couldn't say that she _didn't_ enjoy it for a moment... But Silver would never know that.

Silver suddenly blushed a deep crimson, "Uh... I... I-"

Blaze cut him off, "What on Earth were you even _doing_?! Huh?" Before Silver could even attempt to answer, she continued, "Oh, you're _disgusting. _You know that? You don't think I saw that _surprised_ look on your face when I finally woke up? So what were you planning on doing? Huh? How far were you going to go?!"

After another failed attempt at saying something by Silver, Blaze opened the front door, and ran out. Leaving Silver, nearly in tears, trying to piece together what just happened.

He put his hands to his face, ashamed of what he had done. In all honesty, he had meant to do nothing of the sort. However, his pain medicine had gifted him with a very _vivid_ dream last night, involving Blaze, involving things which also made him ashamed. He concluded that this dream was the force that made him grab Blaze in his sleep, and he blushed even harder at the thought of it. Not wanting to give the matter any further thought, he sighed, tilting his head back slowly. The tightness in his chest restricted him from leaning back too far, and he sat up, frustrated. Silver couldn't believe how quickly things had changed in past two days.

He leaned over now, hanging his head, palms still to his face.

Tikal walked in the front door, looking confused. "Silver? Your door was open. Why did Blaze just sprint to her house?"

Silver didn't move, and mumbled something inaudible. Tikal shut the door, and sat next to Silver on the couch. "What? I didn't hear y- Oh my God, are you crying? Is everything okay?"

Silver removed his hands, and saw the water that had collected on his palms. He wiped his eyes, "Yes... I'm f-fine..."

"Well, obviously _not_." She looked into Silver's eyes, "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I... Uh..." Silver ran his hands through his quills, "Blaze is kinda mad at me..."

Tikal giggled, "Isn't she _always_ mad?"

"No, I mean, she's _really _pissed at me." Silver said.

"Why? What happened?"

"I-I don't know! That's just it!" Silver stood up, and switched seats to the chair to the right of them. "We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie last night, then when we woke up, she was laying on my chest, and I... Uh... I... I-"

"For God's sake, Silver. Spit it out!" Tikal demanded.

"I was grabbing her ass!" Silver suddenly exclaimed.

Tikal's eyes widened, and her jaw hit the floor. When she finally regrouped, she looked at Silver angrily.

Silver pointed at her, "Oh, don't give me that look. You think I really _meant _to do it?! I was doing that in my sleep, Tikal. The point is, Blaze _hates_ me now. Why am I so freakin' stupid?!" Silver hit himself on the head.

Tikal sighed, "Well, I suppose you couldn't control yourself. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. But that's a hole you'll just have to dig yourself out of."

Silver sighed as well, and leaned back. "That's it? Not even a _suggestion_ as to what I should do?"

Tikal held her hands up, "Hey, I was going to help you out with this whole _Blaze-and-you _thing, but you didn't want me to tell anyone. 'Especially Blaze'. Now it seems as though you've screwed yourself beyond repair. My only advice is to talk to her... Just be honest with her, all that stuff. Other than that, I can't really tell you anything."

Silver put is hands to his face once more, "I'm _so_ screwed..."

Tikal stood up, and shrugged. "Well, can't argue with that. Have you taken your painkillers yet? I can get them for you."

"Yes, please... They're in the kitchen somewhere." Silver replied.

Tikal slipped into the kitchen, and got the two pills, along with a glass of water for Silver. When she walked back into the living room, Silver had his face in his cell phone. She sat the water and pills next to him on a small table. "What'cha doing?"

Silver looked up slightly, "Calling Blaze."

"What?!" Tikal suddenly took the phone from Silver, in the middle of him dialing the number, and flung it across the room. "Are you out of your _mind_?!"

Silver looked at Tikal, wide-eyed. "Uh... I was about to ask you the same question..."

Tikal explained, "No! You can't call her! First off, it just happened, what? 30 minutes ago? That's _way_ too soon to apologize for something like that! Secondly, you don't _call_ the girl in this situation. You grow a pair and go _talk_ to her about it! Jesus Christ, Silver! Are you _trying _to make it worse?!"

"Uh... N-No..." Silver said, still shocked.

Tikal sighed, "Just take your pills... Don't talk to Blaze about it today, unless she comes back and wants to talk with you about it... And _damn _sure don't _call _her, Silver. You wanted a suggestion? There it is."_  
_

Silver swallowed his pills, "Well... Okay. Thanks, Tikal."

Tikal opened the front door, "No problem. Give me an update on everything after a while. Until Blaze comes back, just call me if you need anything."

She shut the door, and stepped out on the front porch to find Shadow sitting on one of the chairs, smoking another cigarette. Tikal had left Shadow here so she could go talk with Silver, as they were on an early-morning walk when they saw Blaze sprint across the field.

Shadow stood up, "So what was that all about?"

Tikal sighed once more, "I'll have to tell you about it later." She took the cigarette from Shadow, threw it down, and stomped on it, putting it out. "You _really_ gotta' stop that."

Shadow shrugged, and soon lit another as the two headed back to Tikal's house.

**_MOHAHAHAHA, why am I so evil to Silver?_**

**_I think it's safe to say that I milked that "T" rating for all it's worth this time around XD But I guess that's what it's there for. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	22. Chapter 22 -- Apology

_**Chapter 22**_

"He did _what_?!" Shadow exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Tikal walked across the room, and sat to the left of Shadow, on the other side of the couch. She sighed, "Yes. You heard right."

Shadow scratched his head, "Wow... I never would have thought _Silver_ of all people..."

Tikal interrupted, "No! It wasn't like that! Well, at least according to Silver it wasn't. He said that he did it while he was sleeping."

"Oh..." Shadow leaned back, "Well that changes things. Does Blaze know it was an accident?"

"What do you think?" Tikal crossed her legs, "You know how Blaze is about stuff like that. She's pissed and, quite honestly, I'm surprised that when I found Silver he wasn't a pile of ash."

Shadow chuckled at the joke, which angered Tikal. "It's not funny!"

Shadow shrugged, "Well, it's not like there's much we can do."

"Oh, come on!" Tikal shouted, "Look, I know you said you wouldn't get involved, but there comes a point where we need to help a friend. That point is now. You know Silver was _crying_ when I went to talk to him? Yes. She left him in _tears_. If Blaze gets even more fed-up, I don't know what she'll do. Or what _he'll _do. Come on, Shadow! Silver needs some help with this one."

There was a long pause, until Shadow finally spoke up. "Ugh... _Fine_. I guess I'll go talk to Blaze..."

Tikal smiled, "That's more like it. I'll be here if you need me."

Shadow stepped outside, and sighed as he began his walk to Blaze's house. He arrived at the front door, and rang the doorbell. An unhappy-looking Blaze soon opened the door, "What do you _want_?"

Shadow quickly made up a lie, "Uh... I was just wondering if... Uh... I could borrow a cup of sugar?"

Blaze stared at him for a moment, angrily, but then motioned him to come inside. She soon returned from the kitchen, and handed the cup to Shadow.

Shadow thanked her, and Blaze started to walk away, back up the stairs. He called her name, "Hey... Blaze?"

She turned around, and Shadow continued. "Is everything okay? You look a little upset..."

"Yes. I'm fine." Blaze said, in a cold tone of voice. "Now _leave_."

Shadow quickly stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He stood still for a moment, disappointed that he hadn't really 'talked' to Blaze like he wanted to. He could tell that she was _very_ angry. Shadow shook it off, and walked back to Tikal's house.

"That was fast." Tikal said, when Shadow walked in. She pointed to the cup in his hand, "What's that?"

Shadow looked at the small cup of sugar, forgetting that he'd taken it with him. He sat it down, "Sugar. Don't ask. But, you're right. She's _mad_."

"What did she say when you asked her about it?" Tikal asked.

Shadow sat on the couch again, and looked at Tikal. "She told me to leave."

Tikal looked forward now, and finally decided that it would be for the best to leave the subject alone for the time being.

At Silver's house, Silver finally got up, and limped over to his phone on the floor. He cursed when he saw the small crack on the screen, and made a mental note that Tikal owed him a screen replacement. Deciding he was hungry, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal, which he could barely do with his injuries. Silver came back into the living room, and sighed as he flicked on the TV and began to eat his Fruit Loops.

_"Talk about from the penthouse to the outhouse..."_ He thought.

Silver sat around for the rest of the day, as he really couldn't do anything anyways. He ate various things he found in his cabinet, mainly because he couldn't cook, with or without a bum shoulder. Silver also couldn't drive on account of his cast, so fast-food was out of the question. This proved very annoying.

While Silver had many things to think about, as he was watching a college football game, he still couldn't get his mind off of Blaze. He waited patiently to see if she would call or show any signs of coming back. Nothing.

After several hours of twiddling his thumbs in front of his television, Silver started thinking about all that Tikal had said to him. He just couldn't seem to figure out why Tikal had told him not to call Blaze. It is obvious why she did, but Silver, being as naïve as he was, was quite puzzled. However, that's how Silver has always been. So now Silver sat there, rubbing his chin, trying to figure out what to do. Should he call her? Should he wait? These thoughts ran through his mind like a marathon. Suddenly, the pain in his shoulder came back, and he instantly clutched it, grunting.

Silver knew he shouldn't do this. He didn't know why, but Tikal had told him not to. He sighed, took out his phone, and dialed Blaze's number.

The ringing continued for a few moments, and then stopped. There was a long pause now; if Blaze was there she wasn't saying anything.

"...Blaze?"

"_What._" Blaze hissed, after another small pause. This sent a chill down Silver's spine.

"I... Uh... I-I..." Silver stuttered, trying desperately to find words.

"You're _what_?" Blaze asked, not changing her tone. She was growing impatient.

This conversation was going downhill quickly, and Silver knew it. He finally caught himself, "I... I'm sorry." Silver swallowed hard before continuing, "I can't tell you how sorry I am... Honest to God, I didn't mean to do what I did. It happened in my sleep... And I just... I... I'm sorry, Blaze." Silver was sweating heavily.

There was yet another pause, and Silver was sure Blaze had hung up. However, she finally spoke up, in a lighter tone now. "You know... If you were_ truly_ sorry, you'd be telling it to my face."

"M-My shoulder was hurting me again... Or else I... I would've walked over and told you personally..." Silver said.

_"Nice save..." _Silver thought. It's not like he was lying, but he hadn't originally planned to say that. He heard Blaze sigh, and she mumbled something Silver couldn't hear. Now she really did hang up, leaving Silver with mixed emotions. One side of him was sure he had pleaded his case well, so Blaze would come back. The other side, however, thought the exact opposite.

Blaze had some different thoughts running through her brain as well. One side of her was still extremely ticked at Silver, while her other side felt like a donkey's rear.

Sure enough, however, Blaze unlocked Silver's front door five minutes later, and stepped inside. Silver instantly shot up, and limped over to her. He hugged her, as well as he could at least. A tear ran down his face.

"I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

For a long moment, nothing was said or done by Blaze. However, she finally hugged back, making Silver smile. When they pulled away, Blaze shut the door, and walked into the kitchen to get Silver's pills for him. She knew it was about time for them, anyways.

Silver was sitting on the couch when Blaze walked back in the living room. She walked over, and handed him his painkillers along with a glass of tea instead of water. When he swallowed the pills, he looked up at Blaze, shyly.

"I... I'm _really_ sorry..." Silver said, once again.

Blaze stood in silence for a moment, looking back at Silver. She finally bent over, closing her eyes, and gave Silver a kiss on the cheek.

Blaze whispered now, "Apology _accepted_..."

**_And that'll be all for Chapter 22! Yes, yes. I know. Kinda mood-swingy... But you'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing on this one. Sorry for not getting this post out sooner... I've been hunting for a new guitar and that has, unfortunately, taken up a lot of my spare time lately. But, now that everything's sorted out, I should be good for a while!_**

**_In any event, thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	23. Chapter 23 -- Be Back Soon

_**Chapter 23**_

Although Blaze had pecked Silver's cheek under her own power this time around, she still couldn't help but blush. She sat by Silver on the couch now, staring at the floor.

"I believe an apology is in order from me as well..." Blaze sighed, "I'm sorry... For jumping to conclusions and all... I needed a little time to cool down and... I just... Um... As you know, I'm not very _comfortable_ with my body..."

Silver waves his hand, "Say no more, Blaze. It's okay... I completely understand."

Oh, the things Silver wanted to say at that moment.

Blaze scratched her head, "Well... Um... I just didn't want you to think that I _hated _you or anything along those lines... Because I _don't. _I never have and never will. I lo-"

Blaze caught herself right before she said the last of those three words. She blushed even harder now, as did Silver, who's eyes went wide.

She continued, "I... Um... I cherish our friendship. And I don't want anything to happen to that."

When Silver nodded and looked away, Blaze hit herself with her palm, knowing that what she said didn't exactly help much. After a long silence, Blaze finally changed the subject, "Um... Would you like for me to fix you something to eat? You must be starving... There hasn't been anyone to feed you all day..."

"I'm fine, actually. I just kinda snacked on whatever I had in my cabinets all day... I think I'm just about ready to head on up to bed..." Silver stood up.

Blaze got up as well, "Alright. Do you need assistance getting up there again?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah... If you don't mind..."

Blaze instantly got up and threw his right arm over her shoulder. The whole process didn't take nearly as long this night, as Silver had finally gotten used to Blaze's assistance and walking on his cast. They finally reached the top of the steps, and later Silver's bedroom.

Blaze sat Silver on his bed, "Do you need me to take off your clothes?" She covered her mouth, surprised at what she said. "I mean... Um..."

"I-I think I can manage... Thank you, though." Silver said.

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief on the inside, "Okay... Well then do you need anything? Anything at all?"

Silver shook his head, "No, thanks... I think I'm good"

"Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow..." Blaze said, walking towards the upstairs hallway.

Right as she was stepping out of his room, Silver stopped her, "Wait, Blaze?" She turned around, and he continued, "Uh... Do you think you could... Uh... Sleep with me?"

_"Great. Let's make this even more awkward, why don't we?" _Silver thought.

Silver saw that Blaze had stopped dead in her tracks, blushing as much as he was. He tried to regroup, "N-No! Not like _that_! I mean... Sleep here! At my house! Because..." He let out a big sigh, and looked down, shyly. "I-I just feel _better_ when you're around... And uh..."

He looked up, and, without a nod or any emotion for that matter, Blaze stepped out, turning out the lights behind her. Silver sat alone now, listening to her footsteps down the stairs, and finally hearing the front door close.

Needless to say, Silver got together just about every word in the book and called himself one. He hit himself multiple times, and then decided to try and shift his focus to his clothes. He worked at his pants, trying to slide them past his cast. Amazingly, he was able to do so, as he also took off his shirt. Now he laid down, and closed his eyes. Not necessarily sleeping.

About forty-five minutes later, however, Silver heard the front door open, and the hallway light came on. Blaze soon appeared in the doorway, in her pajamas, holding a small bag of luggage.

"I'll be on the couch downstairs if you need me." Blaze said, right before turning off the lights again and walking back downstairs. For a second, Silver thought he saw her smile as she turned away. With that, Silver was able to finally drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Silver was awoken by a ray of sunlight shining through the blinds in his bedroom. He rolled over, and grunted into his pillow, feeling tiresome still but knowing he'd never get back to sleep. Silver decided that he would at least make an attempt to put his clothes on _before_ meeting Blaze downstairs today. He succeeded, and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Silver sighed once he reached the bottom, and looked around for Blaze. Not finding her anywhere, he curiously wandered into the kitchen. Here, he found a sticky note placed on his fridge that read:

_"Out, be back soon. Painkillers are on the counter. -Blaze"_

Silver swallowed the pills that Blaze put out for him, still looking at the note. He now walked into his living room, wondering where she could be. Right as Silver was about to sit down, and most likely turn the television on, he instead decided that going on a small walk would be better than just sitting there. He grabbed his crutches, and his jacket, and headed out the door. Although walking with crutches still hurt his shoulder a little bit, Silver once again assured himself that it would be better than sitting alone in his house.

Originally, Silver was just going to circle the space between all of their houses. However, he shortly found himself walking through the forest, looking at all the trees who's leaves were falling by the hundreds. Silver loved the fall. He continued to walk, taking in the atmosphere and all its glory.

Silver stopped when he thought he saw something in the distance. To his left, behind a few rows of trees, there sat a purple figure. Sure enough, as Silver made his way through the trees, he saw Blaze, who sat on The Rock, staring off into the distance. He carefully stepped forward, avoiding the roots that were sticking up from the ground.

"Blaze?"

She turned to him, surprised, as he made his way towards her, "Oh, Silver! I... Um... You startled me..."

Silver laid his crutches on the ground, and sat next to Blaze, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well... At first I had set out to go pick us up some breakfast, but I got sidetracked. Now I'm just sitting... Thinking..." Blaze sighed. "And you? I wouldn't have even expected you to be up this early."

Silver shrugged, "I was bored, I guess..." He was now staring off into space just as Blaze was. After several minutes of this, Silver spoke up again. "Man... It's been a wild ride..."

Blaze looked to Silver once again, "What do you mean?"

"Just... Everything that's happened recently. It's been crazy." Silver said.

Blaze looked back to the distance, "Indeed. A lot has happened recently... But the main thing is that we're here now, and will be for a while. Looking back, however, we've sure come a long way."

Silver nodded, and the two sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but still silence. After a few more minutes, Silver looked down, and saw Blaze's hand placed beside her, on the rock. He lifted his own hand, and thought about reaching out for it. He didn't, however, and let his hand fall to his side.

Silver looked at Blaze, and spoke up once again. "Blaze? C-Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything." Blaze said, not looking away from the tree limb on the ground a few feet away, which was what she was staring at now.

Silver looked back down, and ran his hand through his quills. He sighed, "Uh... B-Blaze... I... Uh... I lo-"

_"Hey guys! What's up?"_

_"Of course..." _Silver thought.

_**Well... After two almost-I-love-yous... XD Ugh... I can't tell you how unhappy I am that I couldn't get this update out sooner... I really don't know what happened, but all of the sudden it's been like five days since I last updated! Really sorry about that :( I'll try not to do this again but, hey, ya' never know!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	24. Chapter 24 -- Talk About Faux Pas

_**Chapter 24**_

Silver didn't need to turn around to know who was behind them. He sighed, "Hello, Sonic."

Sonic walked around the rock, and sat next to Silver. "Fancy meeting you two out here... _Alone_..." He laughed, and nudged Silver with his elbow. "What'cha up to?"

"_Shut up!_" Silver snapped back, grunting through his teeth.

"Indeed, Sonic..." Blaze said, "I believe that we've made it clear on _multiple _occasions that we do not have _that_ type of relationship. We never have and never will."

Silver looked down, and mumbled. "Well... I don't know about '_never_'..."

Blaze looked to Silver, "What?"

Silver's head shot up, and he blushed. "Uh... N-Nothing!"

Sonic laughed again, having heard what Silver mumbled. "You two are so complicated..."

Silver was now angered with Sonic, and he raised his tone of voice. "There's nothing to be _complicated _about!"

Sonic threw his hands up, "Alright, alright... Jeez..."

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" Silver said, still a little annoyed.

Sonic stood up, and shrugged. "I don't know... Just wanted to see what you guys were up to, I guess! Don't worry... I'm leaving now..." He winked, "I'll let you two be alone again!" With another chuckle, Sonic turned and walked back out of the forest, hands in his jacket pockets.

Blaze sighed, "Ugh... Must he do that?"

"I know, right?" Silver agreed, "I thought everyone had stopped that with us..."

"So... Um... What was that you were going to tell me again?" Blaze asked, "Before Sonic came in, I mean..."

Silver scratched his head, and blushed. "Oh... Uh... I... I can't remember..."

Silver was, of course, lying through his teeth. However, Blaze bought it for the moment. "Alright, then... Why don't we just go back home and I'll make us some pancakes?"

Silver nodded, and the two headed out of the woods. On their way, Blaze started to think about what Silver might have wanted to say to her before they were interrupted.

_Hmm... I... I thought I heard him say "I lo-"... But what was that last word?! Love? No... Just... No... It could've been anything. If Sonic wasn't Sonic, maybe I would know..._

Blaze soon became frustrated with the subject, and decided to give it up. When they reached Silver's house, Blaze went straight to his kitchen and made the promised pancakes, much to Silver's delight. They ate in the living room, rather quickly, as they were both starving. Neither Silver nor Blaze said a word, but the two stole glances at each other from time to time. Blaze finally spoke up after they had finished.

She hit herself on the head, "Oh, _drat_!"

Silver looked at Blaze, confused, and she continued. "I've been completely forgetting to write in your medicine log!"

Blaze grabbed the small notebook off of the table, and started writing. Silver stood up, not finding the matter all that important. "I don't think it really matters, Blaze..." He started walking towards the stairs, "I think I'm going to take a bath..."

"Alright, hang on..." Blaze said, standing up. She walked over to Silver, and unwrapped the gauze around his chest. "I'll wrap you back up once you're finished."

Blaze looked down at Silver's leg, and then looked back up, "Do you need me to wrap up your cast? You can't get it wet, you know..."

"Uh... N-No... I think I'm good..." Silver started up the stairs, "I'll just hold my leg out of the tub. I won't let it get wet."

Before Blaze could advise against it, which she would have, Silver was already upstairs. She shrugged it off, figuring that Silver would be able to keep water from entering his cast. When she went to go sit back down, the telephone rang.

Blaze picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Carolina answered on the other end, "Hi, sweetheart!"

"Hello, Carolina... I take it that you're calling for an update on Silver?"

Carolina laughed, "You'd be right! How is he?"

"He's well, I suppose." Blaze said, "I've noticed he's been getting around a lot better than he was a few days ago... He's probably just now getting used to the irritation in his shoulder."

"Wonderful!" Carolina exclaimed, "That's wonderful! Silver, as it seems, is on track for a speedy recovery. Like I said, your friend is a lucky one!"

The conversation continued for a few more sentences, and then the two hung up. Blaze started writing in Silver's log again, trying to remember the specific times at which she gave Silver his pain medicine. This proved impossible, and Blaze decided to make the times up.

Blaze looked at the clock, and realized that Silver had been upstairs for a solid forty-five minutes. Curious, she walked upstairs to see what was going on.

Silver's bedroom door was open, so Blaze walked right in. "Silver? Are yo-"

_"Ah!"_

Blaze instantly turned to her side, covering her eyes and blushing wildly at the sight of Silver's naked body (with the exception a towel on his head). "Ah! I... I was just checking in and... Um... I-I'm sorry! I... Oh God..."

Blaze ran out of the room, leaving Silver to stand there, wide-eyed. A million thoughts flashed through his mind, none of which really meant anything as they flashed by so fast. Downstairs, Blaze was now pacing around the living room with her hands in her face. She was more in a state of shock than anything, and was ashamed to say that she wasn't necessarily trying to un-see what she just saw. The worst part of it all was the agonizing half-hour wait Blaze had to endure before Silver finally came back downstairs, fully clothed now.

When Silver entered the living room, he didn't make eye contact with Blaze as he sat down. After a long pause, Blaze grabbed the roll of gauze off of the table in front of the couch, and walked over to Silver.

She lifted up his shirt, and started wrapping the bandages around his chest. "I... I'm sorry, Silver... I... Um... Was just trying to check in on you..."

"I-It's fine... Really..." Silver said, shyly. "Just an accident..."

Silver and Blaze alike were both still in a state of shock, as there was now a very awkward silence. Blaze finished dressing Silver's wound, and still said nothing as she walked back to the couch. Silver turned on the TV, and they continued to sit in silence for several hours, not even chuckling at the comedy show that was on.

Silver finally spoke, mumbling as he stared at his lap. "So... Uh... D-Did you _like_ what you saw?"

There was a small pause, likely because Blaze was trying to process what Silver had said. "Yes..." Blaze's head shot up, and she blushed. "I mean, wait, what?! What did you ask me?"

Silver's head shot up as well, blushing even harder than Blaze. "Uh... I... I... N-Nevermind..."

Blaze sighed, "Silver... Really... What did you say?"

Silver looked around nervously, searching for an answer. "I... Uh... I just asked if you... Uh... Would maybe like to go have dinner somewhere? L-Like a date? I mean, n-no! Not like a date! Just dinner!" Silver facepalmed, feeling stupid as he had saved himself and embarrassed himself within the span of five seconds.

Blaze paused again, blushing. She wasn't entirely sure how to answer Silver. "Um... Sure... I... I suppose that's alright..."

_**Alright... I feel as if this has been happening to me a lot lately:**_

_**Writer's block: Hmmm... What's the best way to piss Dark off today? Oh! I know!**_

_**Dark: Damn you...**_

_**So yeah. I know this chapter isn't the best in the world (at least in my opinion it's not)... Because I kinda just threw it together out of frustration. I mean, seriously! I'm 95% sure I know how I want this story to end... The problem? Getting there! Ugh... This chapter had so many trashed ideas it's unholy.**_

_**On a completely unrelated note, I hope everyone had a great and safe Thanksgiving!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	25. Chapter 25 -- Pure Passion

**_Chapter 25_**

Blaze put a jacket on Silver, and wrapped a scarf around his neck before they stepped out into the, what was now, night. Being naturally warm-blooded, Blaze only wore a light hoodie despite the cold temperature. Silver grunted and winced as he stepped down off the porch, but then reassured Blaze that he would be able to make the walk to The Fork 'n Spoon. Not a sound was made on their way into town, with the exception of the '_clack_' of Silver's crutches every time he took a step. In fact, the only time either of them spoke during their "not-a-date-just-dinner" ((Oh, Silvy...)) was when the two ordered their meals. The first acknowledgement of each other's presence was made on their walk back home, when Silver stopped for a break.

Blaze turned around to him, "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." Silver grunted. He limped over to the nearest bench, and laid his crutches on the ground as he sat down. "Just need a little rest..."

Blaze sat next to him, and there was more silence until she finally broke it a few minutes later. "I... I thought I had lost you, Silver..."

"Huh?" Silver asked, "What'd you say Bla... Wait... Are you crying?"

Blaze looked up, revealing four glistening tears streaming down her cheek. She continued, "Back on Eggman's ship... I thought surely you were dead..."

"Oh, Blaze... Please don't think those negative thoughts..." Silver said.

"How can I not?!" Blaze snapped, frustrated. "Let's be honest, Silver... You're _lucky_ to be alive right now, and it's all _my fault_!" She sighed.

Silver tried to speak up, "Please, Blaze... Don't ta-" He was cut off by one of Blaze's sobs, and he continued. "...Don't talk like that..."

Blaze removed her hands from her face, and she wiped her tears, looking downwards. "Silver... Do me a favor..." She sighed once more, "If we're ever put in a situation such as that again... Don't save me..."

"Blaze!" Silver shouted, "Look at me!"

Once Blaze was eye-to-eye with Silver, he continued. "Don't say things like that! I will _never _let _anything _happen to you..." He wiped at some of her tears with his thumb, "You're my _best friend_, Blaze... No matter how _annoying_ I may be at times, you still manage to put up with me. You're the closest thing to family I've ever had..." Silver was now starting to tear up, and he looked down. "If I lost you... I... I just don't know..." He sniffled, and then looked back to Blaze. "You gotta' understand... I'm just not _me _without _you_."

Silver and Blaze stared into each other's golden eyes, and finally regained their composure. They stayed like this for a solid minute, and then finally started leaning towards each other, almost against their own will. The two proceeded to get closer, until their faces were just centimeters apart. Their lips slightly touched, causing them to quickly pull back, looking away from one another. Silver and Blaze both were blushing a fire red, and their hearts were pounding like a stampede of wild horses. The two slid back to their original sitting positions, not daring to try and steal a glance at one another.

Silver was the first to speak up, "But... Uh... M-My point is..." He looked back to Blaze, "You don't realize _just how much_ you mean to me..."

Blaze now looked to Silver, still teary-eyed, and smiled. She scooted herself over to him, and they embraced in a hug, Blaze wrapping her arms around him as gently as she could. More tears streamed down her face as she laid her head on Silver's shoulder. "I'm so sorry... Silver... That I got so angry with you... I know now it was all just an accident..."

"There's no need to apologize again, Blaze..." Silver said, "And, hey... If we're _ever_ put in a situation like that again... And I have the choice to either give up my life _for you, _or go on living _without you_..." Silver paused, and leaned over to Blaze's ear.

He whispered, "You'd better believe that my body will be _six feet under_ before you can tell me '_no_'."

There was a small pause, but then Blaze finally lifted her head up to Silver's ear. She whispered now, smiling. "I would take you up on that bet..."

Blaze sat back up, and wiped at her eyes again. She looked off into the distance, isolating herself from the world, as she always did.

Silver picked this very moment to tell Blaze something that he _should have _told her a very, very long time ago.

"B-Blaze?..."

She looked to Silver.

"..._I_ _love you._"

Blaze smiled at him, and then leaned in and put her lips on his. A bit shocked at first, Silver returned the favor, and the two shared in a passionate, long-awaited kiss. Silver put his left hand on the back of Blaze's head, and they held their lip-lock for several minutes before having to pull away for oxygen. When they finally did part, they stared into each other's eyes once more.

"You have _no idea_..." Blaze said, "Just _how long _I've waited for you to say that..."

Silver grinned, and then the two shared another lengthy kiss, this one even more intense than the last.

In the distance, at the edge of the forest and out of sight, a black-and-red figure stood, holding a lit cigarette, with one hand in his jacket pocket. He smiled at his two friends, puffed a cloud of smoke into the air, and then turned around, walking away.

**_I apologize once again for not getting this out sooner... I've had a lot of schoolwork and stuff... But, hopefully that will turn in my favor sooner than later! Ugh... Can anyone tell me what the point of a science fair project is?! Thought so!_**

**_As for what you just read... I have no comment other than the fact that I felt VERY awkward when writing it! XD Hope you enjoyed my first "romantic" scene, though!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	26. Chapter 26 -- Congratulations?

_**Chapter 26. Swaggerriffic? Yes please!**_

Soon after, our grey hedgehog and lavender cat made their way back home as well. Once inside, Blaze helped Silver up the stairs, and to his bedroom, as he had claimed that he was too tired to do anything but sleep at the moment. Blaze sat Silver on his bed, quickly unwrapped and re-dressed his wound, which surprisingly, was healing very quickly. With a blush, she also offered to undress him, an offer that Silver would accept this time.

After a lot more blushing, and once Silver was settled, Blaze slipped into his bathroom, and changed into her pajamas that she had gotten out of the suitcase she had brought. Moments later, she came back out, dressed in a black tank top and long, purple sweatpants. Blaze walked over to Silver, who was now lying under his covers, and kissed him goodnight.

"Hey, Silver?" Blaze said, "Might I ask just how long you've... Um... Felt _this_ way? About me?"

Silver blushed, and shrugged. "Uh... For as long as I've known you... I guess... And you?"

"Likewise..." Blaze sighed, "Silver... Why didn't you just say something? It would've saved both of us a lot of trouble..."

"I... I don't know..." Silver smiled, "Well, why didn't _you_ say anything, then?"

Blaze sighed again, "I... I'm not sure either... I think that all just goes back to how I was raised... You know how my father was. I was raised a fighter... As were you, for that matter... But that was my life. Sure, I had _thought_ about you and I before... In _this_ way... But I... I just don't know..." She smiled, "I was too busy focusing on training, I suppose."

"Well... In hindsight," Silver said, "I guess we could've made it easier on each other... But that doesn't matter now. Oh, well... Night, Blaze."

Blaze walked up to Silver, and kissed him again. "Goodnight, Silver..."

As she started to walk away, Silver stopped her. "Uh, Blaze?" She turned around, and he continued, gesturing to the other side of his king-sized bed. "Y-You don't _have_ to sleep downstairs, you know..." Silver blushed, and looked away.

_"Shit... Not again... Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _He thought.

Blaze paused, wide-eyed and a bit shocked by the invitation, but she smiled, and turned out the light in the hallway. Blaze walked to the empty spot next to Silver, and climbed under the covers. Silver was surprised, but didn't show it as he kissed her on the lips, whispering goodnight once more.

The next morning, Silver yawned and rubbed his eyes when he awoke, only to find an already awake Blaze smiling as she laid next to him.

"And just how long have you been awake?" Silver asked.

"About ten minutes..." Blaze giggled, "You were talking in your sleep..."

Silver sat up as best as he could, "Oh, really? What was I saying?"

"Well... _My name _for one..." She giggled again.

Silver blushed, "Oh... Uh... I... Wait, since when do you _giggle_ like that?"

Blaze shrugged, smiling. "I don't know... I just think it's humorous." She got out of the bed, and started walking towards the doorway. "Come on, I'll make us some breakfast."

Silver stood up now, yawning again as he followed Blaze downstairs. Once he sat down on the couch, Blaze came into the room a few minutes later, fully clothed.

"Going somewhere?" Silver asked.

"Yes, I've got to run to the grocery store right quick..." Blaze said, handing Silver his two pills and a glass of water. "We're out of quite a few things... I'll be back."

Silver swallowed his painkillers, blushing at the fact that Blaze had used "_we're_". He gave her a kiss, and she was out the door. Silver leaned back on the couch, and sighed, reminiscing over recent events. Before he could relax for too long, his telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Silver!"

Silver smiled, immediately recognizing the voice. "Hey, Carolina. What's up?"

"Oh, just checking in! How are you feeling? Getting around okay?" She asked.

"Yep, I've gotten used to everything a little more..." Silver answered, "Getting around is a lot easier."

"Wonderful! Oh, and also, I have good news!" Carolina said, excitedly. "We will be able to take your cast off within the next few days!"

"Already?" Silver asked, "But... I thought..."

"I know!" Carolina said, "Seems a bit early, doesn't it? But, the cast was only a precaution. Like I said, you have a very minor fracture, so we'll take the cast off for a few days... Just to see how you do without it... And, if you do well, then we'll just keep it off you! Isn't that great?"

Silver laughed, "Yeah! That's awesome... So what day do you want me to come in?"

"Well... I'm not really sure..." She replied, "Tell ya' what, I'll call you a few hours before they'd like for you to be in on the day they want to do it. I'm not sure when that'll be... They don't tell _me_ anything anymore... Sound good?"

"Yep!" Silver said. "That'll do. See you later, Carolina."

"Goodbye, Mr. Silver!"

With that, Silver hung up his phone, and continued to daydream as he turned on his television. Once again, this was interrupted by a disturbance, and this time it was a knock at the door. Silver sighed, and went to go answer it.

He opened the door, a tad surprised at who it was. "Shadow? What'cha need?"

Shadow grinned, and casually stepped inside, "Congratulations, Silver."

_**Tee hee... Short chapter is short :/**_

_**Well... You probably know what I'm gonna say now...**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Ugh! Why can't it be like the good 'ol days when I updated like every two/three days?! I swear to God I've had an absolute abundance of shit to do recently... Hopefully that'll change soon... But once again I apologize for the wait! :(**_

_**I've also been working behind the scenes (wait, is that saying even applicable to this situation?! Ah, screw it...) a little bit on a new story... With any luck, I'll get that posted sometime within the next week!**_

_**I bet you can also guess what I'm about to say next!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	27. Chapter 27 -- What Do You Mean, Secret?

_**Chapter 27**_

Silver stepped aside, with a confused look on his face. "Congratulations? What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Shadow sat down on the couch. "I- Wait... Silver..." He facepalmed, "_Please... _Put some pants on..."

Silver looked down, realizing for the first time that morning that he only had boxers on. "Oh, sh-!"

He ran... Well... He hobbled quickly up the stairs, and came back a few minutes later with a pair of loose sweatpants on. Silver sat down in his recliner, "So... What were you saying?"

Shadow continued, "Well, I was saying _congratulations_ because I saw you two last night..."

Since Silver had another confused look, Shadow elaborated. "You and Bla-"

Silver's eyes widened, "O-Oh... I... Wait, you were _spying_ on us? What the hell?! Are you out of your mind? Why I 'oughta-!"

Shadow held up his hand, cutting Silver off. "Alright, cool it _pot-leaf_. You didn't even let me finish. I was just out for a smoke and a walk, I walked around the forest... Looked out into the town... And there you two were. No '_spying_'... What the hell are we? In the fifth grade?"

"Ugh... Nobody was supposed to know about this..." Silver said, groaning and rubbing his forehead.

Shadow facepalmed again, "Silver... I already knew you two had _feelings_ for each other..."

"What?! How?"

Shadow continued, "Well... First of all Blaze had already told me about _her_ feelings..."

"What?!" Silver exclaimed again, "And why on Mobius didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I made a promise _not _to." Shadow explained, "And, secondly... It's not like it was _rocket science_ to begin with..."

"Dammit, Shadow..." Silver said, "You sound _just_ like Tikal..."

"Speaking of Tikal... That's another thing. She told me about _your _feelings." Shadow said.

Right as Silver was about to say something that would've forced me to change this fanfic's rating, Blaze opened the door with a large bag of groceries. "Alright, I got us som-... Oh! Hello, Shadow. What are you doing here?"

Shadow followed her into the next room, and Silver knew what was coming next.

He heard Blaze scream from the kitchen, "You saw us _what_?!"

Blaze followed Shadow, who had his hands up, back into the living room.

"Look, I already explained to Silver. I was _just_ out on a walk..." Shadow said.

"I don't even know what to say at the moment..." Blaze said, as she sat down on the couch. She turned back to Shadow, "I suppose you're going to tell Tikal about _this _as well?"

Shadow sat down next to her, "I already _apologized_ for that. And, no, I already made her _promise_ to step away from you two... You should've heard what she was planning..."

Blaze sighed, "Well... There's not much of anything we can do now..." Blaze stood up, walked over to Silver, and grabbed his hand. "But, yes... You saw right... Silver and I are together now..."

Shadow groaned, "I already knew _that_... In fact, I just came down here to _congratulate_ the two of you. So, is it really necessary to _argue _at this point?"

Silver sighed, and looked at Blaze. "I... I guess not..."

"However..." Blaze added, "We'd still like to keep this under wraps for a while. And I swear to God, Shadow The Hedgehog... If you tell a _soul... _I'll bake you like a _cake_."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Wonderful..." He stood up, and headed for the door. "Just, next time... If you guys are gonna' do all that... Do me a favor." He opened the door, and grinned at them. "_Get a room._"

With a death-glare from Blaze, the door was shut, and her and Silver were finally left alone. Blaze sighed again, and sat back down on the couch.

Silver finally spoke up again, "Oh! I almost forgot... Carolina called earlier..."

"Really? What for?" Blaze asked.

"Just checking in again. But, she did tell me that I'm gonna' get this cast off in a couple of days!" His smile grew wider.

"That's great, Silver." Blaze stood up, smiling. "Maybe then you'll at least be _semi_-mobile." She started towards the kitchen, "I think I'm going to make some eggs and bacon right quick..."

Silver nodded, and Blaze slid into the kitchen. Once the food was prepared, she came back into the living room, two plates in her hands.

She handed one to Silver, "So... What exactly was _that _all about?"

Silver shrugged, accepting the food. "I know as much as you do... Is it just me, or does Shadow really creep you out sometimes?"

Blaze sighed, "It's just the kind of person he is..." She sat back down on the couch. "_Mysterious_, you know. He's anything but predictable, and he wouldn't have it any other way. You must admit, though... Shadow _is_ a great ally to have. However, that doesn't change the fact that I _will_ kill him if he goes behind my back."

"Yeah... About that..." Silver said, taking a bite of his bacon. "Why exactly are we keeping _this_ a secret?"

"Well... I thought that we'd push it under the rug for a while... Simply because of how many times we've announced that we _aren't_ in a relationship. I thought it would seem odd for us to just _come out_ suddenly..."

After seeing the frown on Silver's face, Blaze continued. "N-No! I know what you're thinking... Do you _honestly_ think I'd be _embarrassed _to be seen with you? That's preposterous! If anything..." Blaze turned away, blushing. "It's _you _who should be embarrassed to be with _me_..." She touched her chest.

"And do _you_ honestly think..." Silver said, "That I care about _that?_"

"Well... I... I-"

Silver interrupted her, "Blaze... You're _beautiful_..." He blushed, "I don't care if _anyone_ has ever told you differently, because if they have, they're _wrong._"

The statement made Blaze blush even harder, and now there was an awkward silence. "I... I'm glad you think that, Silver..." Blaze said.

There was another small pause, until Silver finally spoke again, changing the subject. He ate the last bite of his food. "So... Uh... Do you want to go on a secret-date tonight, then?"

Blaze put down her plate, and walked over to Silver, taking his. She kissed him, and winked. "I think I'd _secretly_ like that."

_**Yep... That's all for now! Not really much to say...**_

_**Ugh. Just as a warning, I'm predicting that I'll be very lucky to update twice more before Christmas... But I'm gonna' try! I, once again, appreciate the patience greatly!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_

_**Uh... On a more personal note... And I hate to go all serious on you guys... But if you've heard about that shooting that happened a few days ago in Connecticut... Just remember to keep all of those children and their families in your thoughts and prayers. Whatever kind of sick, twisted individual that would kill a bunch of kindergartners is beyond me. It's crazy to think stuff like that actually happens... And it saddens me greatly. So, please, take some time out of your day today to remember those poor, defenseless kids.**_


	28. Chapter 28 -- The Talk? What?

_**Chapter 28**_

_And so, this would be the start of a long, uneventful at best, month for the new couple; a month full of these so-called "secret" dates. Eighteen of them, to be exact. Fast-forwarding to the end of this month, Shadow has managed, as promised, to keep hush about the situation... At least to Silver and Blaze's knowledge. _

_Silver is now fully mobile without his cast, and feeling wonderful with the exception of his mildly aching shoulder. He has stopped taking painkillers by this time, and has gotten to the point where he can tend to his healing wound by himself. __Needless to say, there wasn't any need for Blaze to live with him any longer, even though she still did._

_This is where we shall pick back up._

Blaze awoke at the '_thump_' of an object hitting her in the head in the early hours of the morning. When her vision finally cleared, she saw Silver, who was sitting up next to her, smiling and holding a pillow.

An idea popped into Blaze's mind, and she turned away quickly, acting as if she were in serious pain. "Ow! You hit me in the eye!"

Silver dropped his pillow, "Ah! Blazey! I'm sorry! A-Are you okay?!"

Blaze hid her grin, and waited a few seconds before making her move.

_"Got'cha!"_

She whipped around, grabbing a pillow of her own, and hit Silver upside the head with it. She pounced on him, and hit him even more with the pillow.

_"Ah! Haha! Bl-Blaze! Hahaha! S-stop!"_

Blaze swung the soft object a few more times before finally collapsing next to Silver on the bed, the both of them laughing hysterically.

Eventually, they settled down, and Blaze finally say back up. "You know, Silver... It's amazing to see how well you've recovered..."

Silver sat up as well, "Well... I'll tell you what... I think the hospital over-estimated my leg injury just a tad... It was probably just a _very _minor chipped bone, or something. Because, honestly, my leg never really _hurt_... And now it's not even sore..."

"I agree completely..." Said Blaze, "It couldn't have been something major for you to be out of a cast within days... Of course, Carolina did say that it was just a precau-" She suddenly stopped, looking at the alarm clock on the other side of Silver. "Oh, my! We have to hurry!"

"What? Why?" Silver asked, confused.

"Knuckles' birthday party!" Blaze said, standing up. "They're having a barbeque and bonfire... Did you even _listen _to me when I explained why I was out shopping all day yesterday?"

"I... I'd be lying if I told you yes..."

Blaze held up her hand, "_Nevermind_. Just get dressed!"

Silver did as he was told, and soon found himself many hours later at the party, gazing at everyone around the fire from a distance, and sitting next to Shadow.

"So..." Shadow finally said, adjusting himself in his plastic chair. "How are things with you and Blaze?"

Silver spotted Blaze among the small crowd of friends in the distance, and smiled. "Going great..." He sighed, and then chuckled a little. "It's crazy how things can change so quickly, huh?"

"I guess..." Shadow said, taking a sip of the drink in his red plastic cup. "You've been together for, what? A month now? So... Have you two... Uh... _Done anything_ yet?"

Silver shrugged, "Yeah... I guess... We've went on a couple of dates..."

"I know _that_... You've told me about them..." Shadow leaned back, "I meant... _Have you two done anything yet_?"

"I don't follow..." Silver said, as Shadow continued to stare at him until he finally got it. Silver looked back to the distant fire, watching as the flames and tiny orange sparks ascended from the firewood into the night sky. Suddenly, after a few moments, he looked back to Shadow. "Wait... You don't mean... N-No! A-Absolutely _not_!" He looked away, blushing. "Why would you even _think _that?! Let alone ask..."

"Oh, _come on_, Silver..." Shadow said, "You can't _honestly_ say that after a full month of, not only _living _together, but sleeping in the same bed... That you haven't even _thought _about it..."

"I mean..." Still blushing, Silver found Blaze with his eyes again. "Sure. I've _thought _about it... But I'd _never_ do anything..." He looked to the ground now, blushing even harder. "Not to _Blaze_..."

Shadow took another sip of his drink, "Well... That's what I wanted to talk about. Listen, Silver... Blaze is... And I'm sure you feel the same way about her, since you've known her longer, but Blaze is a very valued friend of mine... And, while it may not seem like it, I cherish the few friends I have. Whether that be Blaze, you, Knuckles..." He gestured towards Sonic, "Even Faker over there. So, what I'm asking is... If you _do _decide to do something... Please, for the sake of _both_ of us, be careful. It only takes _once_ and your life is ruined..."

"You got it." said Silver. There was a silence, until he finally spoke up again, lightly chuckling. "You seem to know a lot about this, Shadow..." He gestured towards Tikal, "Should _I_ be concerned about _you_?"

Shadow shrugged, and stood up, about to walk back to the bonfire. "Don't ask questions you don't wanna' know the answer to."

With that, Shadow left his white and grey friend, still sitting there with an odd facial expression.

_"Damn..."_ Silver thought, standing up now as well.

_**"Ugh. Just as a warning, I'm predicting that I'll be very lucky to update twice more before Christmas... But I'm gonna' try!"**_

_***facepalm* Trying... Not succeeding! Sorry for the wait... But, c'mon now... I've been playing Halo 4!**_

_**Also, let's be real here... Do ya' think I could've skipped any MORE time in this chapter?! "A month later"..."Several hours later" Dammit... Oh well... In the long run, it'll probably just save this story from getting up to like 70 chapters! (over exaggeration, of course!)**_

_**On the lighter side of things, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Haha, it's been a great day!:D Hope you ALL got the coolest damn presents EVAR! Seriously! Ever!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	29. Chapter 29 -- Have A Little Fun? Please?

_**Chapter 29**_

"Hey, Silver!" Sonic yelled, from the fire. "Get over here!"

Silver looked up, and saw that everyone had gathered in a small crowd in front of Sonic. Curiously, he walked over to them.

Silver slid in next to Blaze, and Sonic continued. "Alright, I just have a couple things to say. First off..." He raised his plastic cup, "Happy Birthday, Knucklehead!"

Everyone turned to Knuckles, raising their cups as well. "Happy Birthday!"

"Secondly..." Sonic said, gaining everyone's attention. "I'd like to announce something. Now, this is kind of a half-Knux's-birthday-party-half-post-war-celebration thing... But I'm taking all of you on vacation for a week!"

There were happy murmurs and smiles among the small crowd. "Eek!" Amy screamed, running up to Sonic and hugging him. "Where to, Sonikku?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, but then smiled, prying Amy off of him. "Folly Beach." ((Totally _didn't _pull that name out of thin air at the last second... *sarcasm*))

Tails spoke up, "That's awesome, going to where it's _warm_! But... A post-war celebration? Shouldn't that have been done a while ago?"

"Well..." Sonic replied, "I've been planning this for a while now, but I wanted to wait until Silver got a little more healthy. I know he's still not a hundred percent, but I figured he was close by now..." He turned to Silver now, "Say, where are you with all that, Silver?"

There was a silence, and a quick nudge from Blaze brought Silver back to reality. He looked up, "Oh! I'm sorry... What'd ya' say?"

Sonic repeated what he said, and Silver continued to look confused. After a few moments, Blaze facepalmed, irritated. "Your _injuries_... Where are you with your injuries."

"Oh..." Silver looked to Sonic again, "The doc said my leg's all good to go, and the bullet wound is healing quickly. I definitely tore something in my shoulder, though... It's not that sore anymore, but I can't lift my right arm above my head..."

"So, do you think you'll be able to make the trip?" Sonic asked

"I'm sure of it..." Silver said, smiling. "No problem."

"Alright... If you're sure... Now for the only bad news!" Sonic scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Ah, I kinda made reservations for the hotel in advance..."

"What's wrong with that?" Knuckles asked.

"Well... I didn't realize until now how fast it was approaching..." Sonic said, "And so we have to leave tomorrow..." He chuckled again, "Better start packing!"

Tikal's eyes widened, "Tomorrow? Good lord... How long of a car ride are we talking here?"

"Eh..." Sonic said, "'Bout five hours if traffic's good..."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Oh, _God_..."

Sonic laughed, "S'matter, Shadz? Get carsick easily?"

"No... I know how you _get _on road trips..." Shadow said.

_Very Short Flashback!_

_"Tick-tock, on the clock! But the party don't stop, no! Oh, oh, oh, oh! C'mon, Shadow! Sing it!"_

_Angrily, Shadow looked to Sonic, with his ears plugged. "I... Hate... You..."_

((Back to present))

Sonic laughed again, waving his hand. "Aw, you're just no fun!"

"And you did that the _whole_ trip..." Shadow said, "I was ready to stab my eardrums, and _that_ was only a two-hour ride. How do you expect me to survive five?"

"Well... Like I said... You could try having _fun_ for a change..."

In the background, Blaze leaned over to Silver, and whispered. "They're starting again... I think I'll go start to pack."

"Right behind you..." Silver said, following Blaze as they snuck away.

At Silver's house, Blaze and Silver struck up a conversation of their own. "Well..." Silver said, folding one of his shirts. "This whole thing is pretty nice of Sonic..."

"Mmhmm." Blaze said, stuffing a pair of jeans into her bag. "Sonic loves to do things like this..."

Silver looked up from the other side of his bed, where they were packing clothes. "So... Are _you_ going to try to have fun?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"On this vacation..." Silver said, "Are you going to try to have fun?"

Blaze grinned, "Why ask? Am I not a _fun_ person?"

"It's just... Uh... I remember the last vacation we went on... You were really grouchy, and hardly even talked to me."

"Yes..." Blaze agreed, "But I also specifically recall what you did to _make_ me that way. I'll admit I wasn't the happiest little kitten after you and Sonic, the night before, played a few rousing games of _tic-tac-toe_... With your _keys_... On the side of my _car_..."

"Oh... Yeah... Forgot about that part..." Silver laughed, "That was one crazy night... My first beer!"

Blaze put another shirt in her bag, "Your first _several_ beers. Now, don't you dare pester me to do ridiculous things during the next week... You 'ought to know that I'll have none of it."

Silver sighed, and zipped up his now full bag of luggage. "I don't know... It just seems like you never get to have any fun..."

Blaze walked around the bed, up to Silver, and kissed him on the lips. "And I'm perfectly okay with that. Now, go to bed, Silver... It's almost midnight. I have to run up to my house right quick to get some more clothes. I'll finish packing for the both of us."

Before Silver could say anything, Blaze was out of the bedroom. He sighed again, and took off his clothes to climb into bed. He fell asleep soon after.

_**A vacation! Just when you thought I couldn't get any more cheesy (lol jk)! Yep... Shadow's probably not gonna' survive this one... XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed! o3o I... Uh... Wish that I had an excuse for the wait this time... So um, yeah... *runs away***_

_**Also, Happy Belated New Year! We've survived yet another 365 days, guys! BRING ON THA NEXT!XP**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	30. Chapter 30 -- Suspicions

_**Chapter 30**_

We find an ebullient Silver sitting on his couch the next morning, watching television. His legs bounced up and down with unnecessary urgency as he awaited for Blaze to get ready. Finally, she emerged from upstairs, lugging her large suitcase that she had packed the night before.

Silver quickly stood up, "Great! Awesome! Are we ready?"

"You seem excited..."

"I am!" Silver laughed, "It's been a while since I've gotten to relax... And I've never been down to Folly!"

Blaze sat her luggage down, and thought for a moment. "Well... I think we're ready t-"

"Woohoo!" Silver exclaimed, quickly heading out the door.

Blaze shook her head, smiling. She whispered to herself, "So naïve..."

She soon caught up with Silver, who had just sat his bags outside of Sonic's blue SUV. The two seemed to be having a conversation, gesturing towards the open hatchback.

Sonic had his hand on his chin, "I don't know... Maybe we could- Oh, hey Blaze! We're just trying to figure out how we're gonna' fit all this stuff in here..."

"How many cars are we taking?" Blaze asked.

"Just mine..."

Her eyes widened, "_Just_ yours? Sonic... That's a bit rediculous..."

Sonic turned to Blaze, "What makes you say that?"

"Well... First off, Amy and Tikal probably _packed_ enough to supply the entire population of South Africa..." Blaze paused as Sonic and Silver chuckled, "And secondly, there's nine of us going on this trip. Your vehicle only seats _eight_."

"Oh, yeah..." Silver said, looking to Sonic. "Didn't even think about that..."

Sonic waved his hand, "No worries! I already made Tails agree to sit in the back with all the luggage."

Tikal walked up on the three, apparently having heard the last part of the conversation. "You're _kidding_, right? Sonic... We're going on _vacation_, not crossing the _border_..."

"She has a point." Blaze gestured towards Silver, "We'll take another car, Sonic... Not a big deal."

Sonic scratched his head, "Well... Now that I think about it, that probably would be better... Alright! Let's go! Someone go tell the others to get out here!"

With that, Silver and Blaze walked back, and unloaded their bags into Silver's car. Blaze hopped into the driver's seat, and they now patiently awaited for Sonic to pull out. He finally did, and Blaze soon followed. Throughout the ride, the atmosphere in Silver's car was rather quiet; the two had few conversations, and mainly listened to the radio.

Finally, however, Blaze spoke up. "Silver..."

"Yeah?" Silver replied, looking out the window.

"I... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Huh?" Silver asked, "About what?"

Blaze sighed, "This vacation... I just have a bad feeling. Not only that, but something feels... _Off_... To me. It's like someone's watching us."

Silver turned to her, laughing. "Aw, don't be such a downer!"

"Silver... I'm _serious_."

Silver wiped the smile off his face, "Are you okay? Do you want me to drive for a little bit?"

"I'm alright..." Blaze answered, "But, you don't have similar feelings?"

Silver replied, "Not at all. You're probably just tired... Here, take the next exit and I'll drive from here."

"No..." Blaze said, "I'll be alright. Besides, if we got off now, we'd lose Sonic."

"We have GPS..."

"I'm _fine_."

Hours later, they arrived at the city of Folly and, after thirty minutes of following Sonic around looking for it, their hotel. When Blaze pulled in, her and Silver's breath was taken away by the towering structure, white and red paint glistening in the bright sun. They parked behind Sonic in front of the main doors, which were behind a large fountain out front._  
_

"This place is beautiful..." Blaze said, looking to Silver, whose jaw had dropped.

Silver smiled, "Yeah... Sonic must've went all-out for this one..."

Sonic greeted the two as they got out of Silver's car, "Hey, guys! How was the trip?"

"Wasn't too bad..." Silver said, stretching. "I've been on longer ones. Did Shadow survive?"

Sonic laughed, "Barely. Tikal had to stop him from jumping out the window once I started singing!"

Blaze looked up at the large sign on the building, that read '_The Castle_'. "Sonic... This hotel is amazing..."

"Isn't it?" Sonic said, turning to Blaze. "This is easily one of the nicest places to stay down here. Wait'll you see the inside!"

"You've been here before?" Silver asked, getting the luggage out of his trunk.

"Yep! I've stayed here about three times... And it's awesome! Sonic said, "C'mon, let's go! You can just leave your stuff outside your car for right now... They have people to take it to our rooms."

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze walked to the front doors, followed by everyone else after piling out of the SUV. Needless to say, Sonic wasn't lying about the inside of The Castle, as it was astoundingly beautiful. To the left, there was a restaurant/bar, with staircases on both sides of it. To the right, there was a small gift shop, a few hallways leading to other parts of the hotel, and another staircase. Ahead was the front desk, with two elevators to the immediate right of it. Spread throughout the lower level was various furniture, and several flat-screen televisions. All on hardwood floor and under a massive glass chandelier, this was truly a sight to behold.

Sonic walked up to the front desk, and spoke to the man behind it. "Reservation... Sonic The Hedgehog."

The man typed a little on his computer, and nodded. Just then, some employees came behind them, with their bags. Once they got everything sorted out, Sonic was given the keys, and distributed them.

"Alright... Knuckles, I figured you'd want a single room, so here's your key..." Sonic said, handing the said room key to Knuckles. "Next, Shadow and Tikal are in a room, then Cream and Amy are together... I'm with Tails in a room... And finally Silver and Blaze."

Silver was handed the room key, thanked Sonic, and walked with Blaze to the elevator. The key read floor six, room 927A, so that is indeed where they headed. They got to the room, unlocked it, and found that their bags had been placed on the king-sized bed.

"Wow... They're quick..." Silver said.

Blaze looked around the room, and saw that it was much like what she had expected after seeing the first floor. She peered out the large window by the bed, enjoying the view of the beach. "Goodness, this is nice..."

"So... Are you _still_ being all suspicious?" Silver chuckled.

"Very funny... I'm not joking, Silver." Blaze said, "I seriously think something is wrong..."

Silver walked up next to Blaze, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He now gazed out the window with her, "Relax, Blaze... It'll all be fine. I'm sure."

_**Hope you enjoyed! Alright... I'm sorry for the wait again! (Oh, Dark... What's the excuse this time?!) I've been caught up in the trauma of the first week back to school and all that...**_

_**Plus, I've been feeling pretty bad as of late. All day I've felt weak... Hope I'm not coming down with the flu... But, only time will tell. Sorry if that affected my writing.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	31. Chapter 31 -- Untitled

_**Chapter 31**_

The morning sun was bright, and the temperature was scorching some fourteen hours later as everyone had migrated to the beach. Only two out of the group were not in the ocean at the moment (nor had they any aspiration of going into it); Blaze and Sonic. The two sat in chairs under a large umbrella: Sonic looked out to the beautiful horizon while the lavender cat buried her face in a book. She soon, however, grew tired of this, and started a conversation.

"Sonic..." Blaze said, "Do you feel... Um... _Weird_ being here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The cat sat her book down on her lap, "I've just had this strange feeling ever since we left yesterday... Almost like someone's _watching_ me... You haven't had similar feelings?"

"Hmm... Nope!" The blue blur pointed towards the sea, "Unless you're talking about the two _bozos _that keep on glancing over here, I've got nothin' for ya'."

Sure enough, these two 'bozos', in the form of Silver and Knuckles, quickly looked away when Blaze lifted her sunglasses. Within the span of five minutes, they finally approached her (much to her dismay, that is).

"Hey now!" Knuckles said, "Why aren't you in the water?"

Frustrated, Blaze removed her sunglasses once more. "I'm a _cat _that controls _fire_... What do _you_ think?"

"Aw, c'mon, Blazie..." Silver covered his mouth as he let Blaze's pet-name slip, and after two very confused looks from both Sonic and Knuckles, the purple cat spoke, gesturing towards Sonic:

"Why don't you ever annoy _him_ with things like this?"

"Oh, _hell_ no!" said the blue hedgehog, "_Never_ gonna' happen! Besides, I'm in street-clothes."

Blaze momentarily cursed herself for opting to wear a bathing suit, and, without warning, was picked up by Silver and taken to the water.

_"Ah! Put me down! What are you do- Stop! Silver The Hedgehog, put me down this instant or else I-!"_

Before Blaze could finish her screaming, her now laughing mate had dunked her into the salt water. He was given a high-five by Knuckles, who quickly retreated to the beach in fear of all hell breaking loose. Satan would stay underground, however (at least for the moment), because when Blaze came up, she smiled, and immediately tackled Silver. The two wrestled in the waist-deep water for a few minutes, and then moved out a bit deeper, still tussling with each other. Silver would body-slam Blaze, only to have her come right back up and flip him over her back. About mid-way through the dunking contest, the couple started to grab some of the wet sand underneath their feet and throw it at each other, laughing hysterically whenever either of them got hit. Though it may not seem this way, it wasn't unusual for the two to play around like this a few years back, say, before they joined the Freedom Fighters. The hedgehog and cat pair used to 'fight' all of the time when they were in-training together.

While both knew they looked ridiculous out there, they, quite honestly, didn't seem to care. More importantly, _Blaze_ didn't seem to care. If Silver had devised a plan to get her to "have a little fun" on this vacation, so far it was a complete success. Finally, the two tired of their little game and, now, dropped to their knees so that the water came up to their chests. They inched closer, until their faces were just centimeters apart. Now, they leaned in, and shared a small kiss. This little peck would turn into more, however, when Blaze slowly slid her tongue across Silver's lips, silently begging for an entrance. Quickly realizing this, the telekinetic hedgehog opened his mouth, and the two continued. Now wrestling with their tongues instead of arms, the couple held this lip-lock for a good five minutes, only breaking for air (also because none of the gentle waves reached higher that their necks). Finally, however, reality dawned on them as soon as they had stopped for good: they were still in public.

Silver and Blaze's eyes went wide, and they reluctantly looked back to shore; fearful indeed that they would find a multitude of their friends with their jaws on the ground. Thankfully, they found that most of everyone had moved out of the ocean, and were now playing volleyball on the beach. After seeing that there were no looks of shock or 'wtf?!' on anyone's face, the two concluded that they had not been seen. They did, however, find that Sonic was still sitting in his chair, but realized that he was paying no attention. Relieved now, Silver and Blaze returned to their spot on the sand.

"Hey... Uh... I think we're gonna' walk around town for a little while..." Silver said, leaning towards Sonic as he walked past.

Sonic replied with a faint "Mmmkay. Have fun.", as he was still observing the game of volleyball. Silver again breathed a sigh of relief, and walked off with Blaze.

Blaze finally spoke up when they were away from the beach; she turned to Silver, "Alright. Wipe that grin off your face... I'll admit it, you got me to go into the water. But, don't think that you're going to get me to do something _ridiculous_..."

_5 Hours Later__..._

Silver waved goodbye to the medium-sized boat (that had just dropped them off on the beach), which was carrying a rather large red-and-yellow parachute. He turned back to the pyro kinetic cat, "_So..._ How fun was _that_?!"

"I... I..." Blaze sighed, but then cracked a smile. "I suppose you were right. That was easily the most fun I've ever had." She then leaned in, and gave Silver a 'thank-you' kiss.

And, so, for the rest of the day, the two would spend their time in the downtown area (they had also made a trip back to the hotel to clothe themselves properly before doing so). Make no mistake, however, for the afternoon was anything but uneventful. The couple went out to eat at one point; a seafood restaurant on the roof of a rather tall building. Coincidentally, the eatery was having a 'dance party'-like night, which the white hedgehog was somehow able to convince his girlfriend to participate in. With a "What the hell am I doing?!" mindset, Blaze was also able to have a ball here. Later on, after they had finished their meal, they heard the DJ come on the microphone.

"How 'bout a slow song now, y'all? For all you _lovers_ out there! Ah, lemme see... There we go!" He pointed to Silver and Blaze, "This one's for the cute couple in the back..."

While Blaze was stunned, eyes wide, Silver calmly rose, extending his hand to her. She, of course, took it, and they made their way to the dance floor.

Silver put his hands on Blaze's hips; likewise, Blaze put hers on Silver's shoulders, laid her head on his chest, and they moved to the lethargic rhythm. They became lost in each other's golden eyes, and, in a sense, forgot where they were for a while, wearing soft smiles as the song continued. When the number was over, Silver gave his mate a long kiss, and, when he finally looked up, found that most of the population of the restaurant had surrounded the two of them, now clapping and whistling. This, of course, made the couple blush, but they bowed, and soon retired the area (as it was now pretty late), fully intent on heading back to The Castle.

Back at their room, about an hour later, Silver and Blaze laid on their queen-sized bed, both changed into their pajamas (which, for Silver, was just a pair of boxers) watching a movie in the dark. Most everyone was now asleep, but, for whatever reason, the two weren't tired. About mid-way through the movie, Silver and Blaze both reached for the popcorn in-between them at the same time, making their hands touch, which, of course, led to a long, passionate kiss.

Blaze whispered, "I had a lot of fun today, Silvy..."

He smiled, "I knew you would."

The fire-cat blushed as a certain thought came to her mind, but she couldn't stop herself from putting this thought into words: "So... Um... W-Would you like to have a little _more_ fun?"

"And how would we do that?" Silver asked.

Blaze knew this wouldn't be easy; she sighed, and began to kiss her mate's neck and rub his chest fur. She whispered again, "Silver... I want you to take me..."

"Take you? Take you where? It's kinda' late..."

The lavender car sighed once more, "You're hopeless..." And now she felt most awkward, explaining to him what she had meant._  
_

Silver blushed a wild red instantly, and nervously replied: "O-Oh... I... Uh... I-I guess so... O-Okay..."

In addition to his blush, his eyes went wide as Blaze removed her shirt, exposing her bare chest to Silver.

_"Oh... My... God..."_ Thought the, now speechless, white hedgehog.

_**Woah, woah, woah! T Rated, people! T Rated! Can't go any further than this!**_

_**So... I guess you're gonna' just try to picture in your mind what happens in the next scene, aren't ya'? You perv! (Lol, jk of course... I'm the one writing this shit...) XD**_

_**Also, my first attempt at a make-out scene! :3 How'd I do?**_

_**Anyways, yes, I know. It's been a while. I'm just gonna' be honest, ever since school started back for the 2nd semester, I just flat-out lost the will to write. I tried, and tried, and tried, but for whatever reason I could barely find a force to even make me want to sign in! No worries, though... I think I'm good al least for a little bit now!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	32. Chapter 32 -- Consequences?

_**Chapter 32**_

Blaze awoke the next morning, around nine o'clock, lying on top of her mate. She sighed deeply, and then smiled at the fluffiness of Silver's chest fur, which was what her head rested on. Blaze now slowly rubbed her cheek against the fluff, purring softly. This went on for a few minutes, when it was then stopped by a kiss to her forehead. Blaze lifted her sparkling gold eyes to meet her lover's, and the two smiled sleepily.

Silver finally spoke, "That was... Uh... I don't really have the words to describe what _that_ was... But I think I liked it..." He said, referring to their 'exploration' of one another the night before.

The lavender cat laid her head back down on Silver's chest, "As did I." There was silence for a few minutes, and then she said, "You know, I don't think I was quite... Um... _Sober_... Last night..."

"Huh? I didn't see you drink anything..."

"No, I mean, I believe I was on an emotional high..." The cat replied, "Finally getting out and having _fun _for once... I think my emotions got the best of me in the heat of the moment."

A saddened expression dawned on the face of her lover, "You mean..."

Blaze's eyes widened, "N-No! I don't mean _that_! I wouldn't do anything differently if I had a second chance at last night. It was... Um..." She turned away, hiding her blush, "_Amazing_... I was just saying that... Um... W-What was I saying? Oh, gosh..." Blaze now removed her bare body from the bed, and sighed once more. "I think I'm going to take a shower..."

"Yeah... I think I'll come with you." Silver said.

"_With me?_ You mean shower together?"

The white hedgehog shrugged, "I don't see why _not_... It's obvious we could both use one..."

"O-Oh, right..." Blaze said, realizing that the suggestion wasn't as far-fetched as she had originally perceived it to be.

And so, the two had their shower (which, surprisingly, was more awkward than anyone would have expected), and in a few minutes they were drying off. After Silver and Blaze were fully clothed, they ventured into the common room shared between their's and Shadow-and-Tikal's rooms.

The common room was as equally beautiful as the rest of The Castle, and possibly a bit more impressive, as one of the walls was nothing but a window, looking out to the beach and ocean. Painted completely white, the room had multiple pieces of furniture (also white), and (yet another) television hanging on another one of the walls. When Silver and Blaze entered, they were immediately greeted by the sight of Shadow puffing a cloud of smoke into the air, and Tikal watching, abhorring, rather, the scene with a disapproving glare.

Blaze immediately saw what was going on here. She sat on one of the two couches, "Isn't this hotel completely non-smoking?"

"Yes..." Tikal grunted, "But _Mr. Bad Boy's_ gotta' have his _cancer_ sticks."

The ebony hedgehog laid his 'stick-o-cancer' in his ashtray (he had been smart enough to bring one of his own), "And _who_, exactly, has to know? It's not like they have cameras in our rooms..."

"Don't you think someone will smell the smoke on you? Or on _us_, for that matter?" Argued Blaze.

Shadow shrugged, and merely replied: "Sue me."

"Oh my God!" Tikal suddenly exclaimed, "Silver! What happened to your arms?"

All attention was now diverted to the white hedgehog's said arms, and Silver instantly noticed the cuts that were visible (as he had on a short-sleeve shirt) on them. Tikal then got up, and walked over to him to get a better look at his 'wounds'. After examining him for a moment or two, Tikal lifted Silver's shirt, revealing even more cuts on his back.

"Good God, Silver!" The orange echidna said, "What could you have possibly done to get these... These... Are these _claw marks_? Did you get into a fight or something?"

Blaze instantly blushed, and turned away, knowing _exactly_ how the scars were acquired. She looked at her, at that time hidden, claws, and cursed herself. The remembrance made Silver become red as well, and nervously, he replied:

"I... Uh... I-I fell..."

Yep. Let's just say that the sudden '_smack_!' of the fire-cat's palm on her forehead almost seemed to echo in the room.

"You _fell_." Tikal said, "Into _what_? The garbage disposal?!"

"Okay. I get it. The truth is..." Silver said, still searching for a reasonable explanation. "Uh... Um..."

Blaze interjected, saving Silver. "Yes, Tikal. Silver and I had an argument last night."

"Y-Yeah!" Silver was quick to agree, and he stood up from the couch, "That's all! But it's all good now... Everything's okay! I think I'm in the mood for some breakfast... C'mon, Blaze." He said, still with a degree of nervousness in his voice.

The couple quit the room, leaving Tikal in a state of mass confusion. Shadow, however, grinned a bit, because he figured he knew what was up.

The next few days were more of the same, having a great time, going to the beach, bars, etc., and by the sixth day of their trip, nobody longed for home more than Blaze. Ever since _that_ night, her and Silver had hardly looked each other's way, little less had any sort of conversation. The feeling of awkwardness was too overbearing for the two, who honestly couldn't look at one another the same way they had before.

Now, while everyone had gone into town for some final-vacation-day fun, the lavender cat was lying on the bed back in the hotel room, watching the ceiling fan go around. She had felt a tad light-headed, and somewhat nauseous (she had, by now, lost any appetite for food), and these were her reasons for opting out of walking around town all day. Feeling like _total shit_ as she was, one could not blame her. However, the thing that bothered her wasn't her condition, but rather the _cause_ of her condition. Blaze sweated just thinking about it, while Silver had yet to ponder the idea. She had also yet to talk with him about this situation (not that she necessarily _wanted_ to, that is). Blaze couldn't deny, however, the possibility of what she could _be_... In fact, she was now almost convinced as to what she _was..._

_"Pregnant?" _Thought the cat,_ "Oh, no... No, no, no, no, no! Why me? Alright, calm yourself Blaze... It might not be so... You haven't even tested it yet! Besides... We used... Well, actually, we didn't... Oh, dear God! Why have you made me so ignorant?!" _She put her hands to her face, and sighed. _"I must seek advice... Fast..."_

And, Blaze knew, that she couldn't go to Shadow for _this_ advice. The only other who wasn't with the rest at the moment was Amy, who had stayed behind to watch a marathon of her favorite soap-opera. This is where our cat would go now. She crossed the hallway, and knocked on the door. Of course, the pink hedgehog promptly answered, with a smile on her face. She was attired in a white tank-top, with pajama pants on.

Immediately, Blaze spoke, "I need to talk to you about something... Something _important_..."

With a quick "Sure!" and a nod, Amy showed Blaze into the room, and the pyro-kinetic cat was more than surprised to find Knuckles (who must've stayed behind as well) on the couch, biting a pillow as he watched the (apparently suspenseful) program on the television.

Knuckles caught a glimpse of Blaze, and almost instantaneously shot up, his muzzle as red as his fur. He exclaimed, "I-I wasn't watching _that_! I was just here because... I... I... Oh, _Shut up! _You didn't see_ anything!_" And, with that, he ran out into the hallway.

However, the scene, while a bit shocking, did not add any levity to the situation for Blaze; and, after Amy closed the door, the two sat down on the couch. Amy didn't even have time to utter a syllable before Blaze burst into tears.

"Woah, woah!" Amy said, "What's the matter? What do you need to talk about?"

Blaze sniffled, "I'm so _stupid_! I can't believe I let this happen!"

"What? Let what happen?"

"Amy..." The cat said, somberly, "I don't know of any other way to say this, but..."

There was a small pause, and another sniffle.

"I-I think I'm pregnant..."

_**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!**_

_**Sha-Boom!XD Lolz, anyways, if I had the ability to type in my sleep... This would've been out days ago! *shrugs* Sawwy...**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	33. Chapter 33 -- Positive News

_**Chapter 33**_

The look of shock and speechlessness on Amy's face told the story as Blaze continued to sob. All that the pink one could do was hold out her arm and stroke her friend's back, trying to somehow comfort her. Finally, however, she spoke softly: "Uh... I... I don't really know what to tell you, Blaze... How sure are you?"

There was another sniffle, "Probably ninety percent..."

"And have you tested it yet?" Amy asked.

"Well... I... No..."

The pink hedgehog laughed, "And you're _ninety percent_ sure?" The comment, which resulted in a sharp look from Blaze, was followed by Amy getting up, and leaving the room for a moment. She came back, and handed a white and purple device to her friend. "Here. Go test it out."

The purple cat looked perplexed for a moment, "Wait... Why do you ha- ...Nevermind. I'm just glad you _do_."

And, with that, Blaze retreated to the bathroom, where she spent the next few minutes. Her pink friend waited outside the door, until she finally heard her name called. She opened the door, and was instantly greeted by Blaze's arm, extending the pregnancy test to her.

"I didn't look at it yet... Just tell me what it says." The feline said, walking to the kitchen now, and finally sitting at the bar. Here, she let her face fall into her hands once more.

Amy sat across from her, on a bar-stool of her own, and stared at the test for a few moments.

Blaze became irritated, "Oh, come on... Out with it..."

There was another pause, but Amy finally spoke, not really knowing what to say. "I... Um... Congratulations, mommy?"

((Alright, I'd just like to take this time to remind everyone that this is unrealistic... A real pregnancy test probably wouldn't give accurate results (or, at least, tell a woman she's pregnant) five days after. Correct me if I'm wrong... But anyways, point is, this just helps with the flow of the story so just go with it!))

There was silence, a shudder, and then more sobs at the negative (well, technically _positive_... cwatididther?:3 ) news. This lasted for a few minutes, until Blaze finally let out a muffled shriek:

"_I knew it! I knew it! I just freakin' knew it! I'm such an idiot!"_

"I dunno if this is really a good time or not..." The pink hedgehog said, "But, uh, do you know who the father is?"

Blaze just gave a weak nod, and, after a moment or two, she said: "It's... Um..."

Before any secrets could be revealed, Knuckles entered the hotel room again, as the door had been left open, with a coke bottle in his hand.

"Hey, so, uh... About tha-" The bright-red echidna stopped as he saw the scene before him, "Woah! What's going on? Is she okay?"

Amy turned to Blaze, and said, "Do you want me to tell him?" There was another feint nod, but before there could be any continuance of the previous statement, Knuckles interjected, noticing what Amy had in her hand.

"Holy _shit_!" He exclaimed, "Is _that_ what I think it is?"

"Yup..." The hedgehog returned.

Knuckles resumed, pointing to the now hunched-over feline, "So... I'm guessing Blaze is-?"

"Yes."

The echidna's face turned white, "And... Uh... Who's the-?"

Knowing where he was headed with this, Blaze finally abruptly said: "_Silver. Okay?_"

The liquid that was in Knuckles's mouth spewed everywhere, as he was just taking a sip when Blaze spoke up. Considering that he was looking directly at Amy when this happened, he _quickly_ retired the room, making sure that he shut the door behind him this time. With a look that would strike fear into the heart of Satan himself, the now drenched-from-the-chest-up hedgehog turned around, and rapidly dried off her face.

"_Ugh..._" She said, "I'm gonna' _kill him_ later. Will you excuse me?" Amy walked into the bedroom and, after five minutes, came back out in a completely different outfit. She now sat down on the couch again, and motioned for Blaze to join her.

"So..." Amy said, "Have you talked with Silver about this?"

Blaze answered, still with a somber look: "No."

"Well then," Was the reply, "My best advice would be to tell _as soon as_ he gets home. He needs to know..."

The purple feline let out a gloomy, deep sigh, "I suppose you're right..."

"I hope ya' don't mind me asking, Blaze... But did this just happen... Uh... _Spontaneously_?"

"No, actually... I suppose I might as well tell you this now... Silver and I have dated for around a little over a month now." said Blaze.

Amy gasped, and then smiled, "Dammit, Blaze! _Why_ didn't you tell me?"

"I... Well... We didn't tell anyone, really... With the exception of Shadow..."

"_What?!_ Why him?"

Blaze stood up, "Look. It's a _very_ long story, and I'm sure all will be revealed shortly. The point is that I'm absolutely _screwed_ now. Alright?" She put the back of her hand to her forehead, "I'm starting to feel light-headed again... I'm going back to my room to lie down for a bit."

As the fire-cat walked to the door, she heard Amy giggle from behind her, making her whip around, saying: "And just _what_ in God's name is _so funny_?!"

The hedgehog answered, "I was just thinking... Ya' know... Silver? A father?"

Blaze sighed again, turned back around, and opened the door. "_Tell_ me about it." And, with that, the door was closed.

_"I think..."_ The feline thought, _"That I'm about to figure out how fast Knuckles can spread a rumor..." _

It would prove, however, that Knuckles did nothing of the sort, and spoke of the situation to no-one. Blaze had, of course, no knowledge of this. When she got back to her room, she looked out the window, and saw the large, dark clouds now covering the sky (it was not raining, but it really wouldn't have concerned Blaze if it was, as she was sure that her group of friends had probably switched to some sort of indoor activity). She stared at the sight of the numerous areas where bright rays of sunshine were peeking through the dull overcast. Even though below these clouds the mood seemed dark and somber, above them there lied a rather beautiful scene. She gazed at this for a long period of time until, finally, she fell into a rather peaceful slumber on the window seat.

_**So yeah... Corny-as-hell chapter needs corny-as-hell chapter title!XD Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Alrighty (let's see if Dark can handle this...), my Xbox LIVE gamertag is: **_

_**lV lJ lVl l3**_

_**That is, lowercase "L", uppercase "V", space, lowercase "L", uppercase "J", space, lowercase "L", uppercase "V", lowercase "L", space, lowercase "L", and then the number three. **_

_**I... Uh... Hope that made sense... o3o I probably need to change it on account of how hard it is to explain... But I'm cheap!XP**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	34. Chapter 34 -- Cooked Hedgie, Anyone?

_**Chapter 34. #SWAGSWAGSWAGSWA...**_

Blaze lazily opened her eyes several hours later to the sight of Silver sitting by the window, just as she had been earlier; the sky was darkening quickly behind him. Her mate noticed her awakening, and came to the bedside. He spoke softly: "Hey, Blaze... A-Are you feeling any better?"

"Ugh... A little, I suppose. What time is it?" She asked.

Silver now laid beside Blaze on the bed, "About fifteen 'till nine... You were out for a good while. Need anything?"

"No... I believe I'm alri-... Wait, how did I end up on the bed?"

"Oh, you looked kind of uncomfortable over there, so I moved you when we got back. And you're sure I can't get anything for you? Food? Drink?"

Blaze blushed, "Oh... Um... Thank you. And yes, I'm perfectly fine at the moment."

_"I can't tell him... Not now... I don't care what Amy says." _She thought.

With that, the two sat in silence for the next twenty minutes or so, watching the television, until the fire-cat finally spoke up again: "Silvy? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

There was a pause, "Do you really love me?"

Silver smiled warmly, "Of course. I always have."

"I mean, _really really_ love me?"

The hedgehog chuckled at the somewhat playful, out-of-character inquisition. He then leaned in, and kissed his girlfriend's lips. "No. I _really, really, really_ love you. Why ask?"

"Just a bit curious... That's all."

After a moment, Silver quickly pounced on her, as if he were shielding her from something. This, of course, made Blaze yelp:

_"Ah! S-Silver! Haha! Wha- What are you doing?!"_

"Saving you!" He replied, "You know what they say about curiosity and cats!"

The joke resulted in a hearty, almost uncontrollable laugh from both parties. After they cooled down, Silver returned to his original position on the bed, and kissed Blaze's cheek. He started rubbing two fingers underneath her chin, resulting in her purring and purposely swaying her tail back and forth. "So... What about _you?"_ He asked._ "_Do _you_ really love _me_?"

His mate now smiled, "With all my heart, I _love_ you, Silver The Hedgehog."

After another long, passionate kiss, the two continued to watch television for the next two hours or so. However, while her mate drifted off to sleep after this span of time, Blaze did not, and stayed up almost all night long, contemplating her conflicting emotions. On one hand, she felt at ease; but on the other, she was still scared to death to tell Silver the truth. After all was said and done, Blaze accumulated a total of two hours of sleep that night, and felt quite unwell again the next morning. The whole morning, in fact, was a nauseated blur to her, and before she knew it, her and Silver were descending the elevator with their luggage.

When they reached the lobby, where the whole group was by this point, Silver wandered off to the front desk to return the room key. Blaze was quickly approached by Amy, who whispered: "Did you tell him?"

"Well... I... No..." was the reply.

The pink one rolled her eyes, "And _what_ the _hell_ are you waiting on?"

"_Hush_." The cat said, holding up her index finger. "I'm _not_ in the mood. I'll tell him when we return home, but no sooner."

Amy sighed, "Fine... But don't make _me_ have to tell him."

About that time, Silver rejoined Blaze, and they were now approached by a certain blue hedgehog. In a teasing tone of voice, Sonic said, "Hey_, you two..._" ((Make no mistake, however. Amy has told him nothing at this point.))

Blaze once again claimed that she "wasn't in the mood..." in a rather sharp hiss, but that didn't stop the blue one. He continued to nag her with similar comments all the way out into the parking lot. It wasn't until she had stuffed her bags into Silver's trunk that the fire-cat finally spoke up:

"Sonic... I'm only going to say this once more. I. Am. _Not_. In. The. Mood. Understand?"

Sonic smirked, "_Aw... C'mon __Blazey__.._." He said, mimicking the way Silver had said the same line a few days ago; scratchy high-pitched voice and all.

This, of course, was where Blaze drew the line. Without hesitation, she looked up, screamed "_Silence_!", and fired a flame at the Blue Blur, purposely missing his head by mere inches. His eyes went wide, and now the lavender cat took a few steps forward, so she could be face-to-face with him.

"Now, Sonic..." Blaze said, "I'm very grateful that you were so kind as to take us all on this vacation. You're a wonderful ally, and you're most certainly on my good-side. _Don't screw it up._" With that, she walked off to go find Silver so they could leave.

Sonic, still a tad stunned, now turned around to find Amy and Knuckles standing about twenty feet behind him, trying desperately to contain their laughter (in that "you-so-had-it-coming" way). He approached them, with his mouth still wide open.

"Damn!" He said, "What's up with her?"

The pink hedgehog and red echidna looked at each other, motioned for Sonic to follow them back to his car, and said in unison: "Do you _really_ wanna' know?"

Blaze also remembered nothing of the ride home, as she slept the whole way in the passenger seat. When they finally did reach Silver's house, the two quickly unloaded their bags, threw them on the living room floor, and plopped onto the couch. They soon, however, realized that they couldn't stay like this, and the pyro-kinetic one spoke up:

"So... Um... What should we do now?"

Silver shrugged, "It's still daylight out... Wanna' go for a walk or something?"

"I'd like that."

Once the couple stepped outside, Blaze took hold of Silver's hand, resulting in a raised eyebrow. "You _do_ know we're outside, right? What if they come back and see us?" He asked (for everyone else had not returned yet).

The cat smiled, stopped, and touched her mate's chest. "I'm not worried the _slightest bit_ about _them_..."

_**Yes, yes. I know. Long wait for a short chapter. I'm officially giving every single one of you a free "Kick-Dark's-Ass" card, redeemable any time I'm a lazy bastard! Should I run? X'D**_

_**Also, I've found myself sick again... I feel like... Uh... What's worse than shit? Lolz... But for srs again sorry if my writing suffered because my body is... :'(**_

_**Anyways, I don't wanna' get you all too excited... But I'd just like to say I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that I'm about to get to use VERY soon! ;) AND I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE! *maniacal laugh* Yes... It's all coming together... *eye twitches***_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	35. Chapter 35 -- She's WHAT?

_**Chapter 35**_

There was absolute silence in the blue hedgehog's van, which was only half-way home at this point. That is, until Sonic himself finally broke it, with a simple exclamation:

"_What?!_"

"You heard me." Amy replied.

"Wow... I mean... Are you sure about that?"

"Considering that I was _there_ when she tested it... Yes. Yes I am."

All but four eyes were now as wide as they could be; which, obviously, were those of Amy herself and Knuckles. The quietness resumed, and it stayed like this for the rest of the trip.

Back with our couple, they had made their way into the woods, and soon found themselves at The Rock, where they now sat down. Still hand-in-hand, the two gazed off into the distance, and stayed like this for some time, taking in the fresh air.

"Alright... I can't take this anymore..." Blaze finally said, retrieving her hand. "Silvy, I have to tell you something..."

Silver smiled, "Can it wait? I'm _really_ enjoying the calmness..."

"It's kind of important..."

Her mate chuckled, "I was kidding. Continue?"

The fire-cat took a deep breath, "Alright... I..." She stopped for a moment, looking for the right words. "I don't really know any other way to say this... So I suppose I'll just come out with it: Silver, I am-"

Just then, Silver's cellphone rang, interrupting Blaze. The hedgehog took it out, saw who was calling, and then stood up. "Hold that thought... I gotta' take this..." He said.

"Hello? Sonic? What's up?"

"Hey... Uh... I-Is Blaze there?"

A curious look crossed Silver's face, and he looked to his girlfriend for a moment. "Uh, yeah... Why?"

"Could I talk to her for a sec? I'd just like to apologize for makin' her mad earlier... I had no idea that she was... Well... _You know_..." Sonic said.

"_You know_? Uh... No... I don't think I do..."

There was a pause for a while, and then the Blue Blur spoke again: "Oh, _shit_! She hasn't told you yet, has she? I-I'm so sorry! Uh... I..."

In reality, the albino hedgehog held the phone away from his face, held up his index finger to his lavender mate, smiling nervously, and walked away for a moment. Once out of earshot (and eyesight, for that matter) from Blaze, he resumed the conversation.

"Now... You had no idea that Blaze was _what_?! _What_ hasn't she told me?" Silver asked, threateningly.

"Hey, hey..." Sonic said, "Look, I'm _sorry_. Don't kill the messenger..."

"Just _tell me_..."

There was a rather long, uncomfortable silence, but then Sonic resumed: "...She's pregnant..." Yet another pause, "And... I'm guessing _you know_ how she got that way..."

Silver looked as if he had seen a ghost. He once more removed the phone from his face, felt a sudden tightness in his chest, leaned over, and put his hands on his knees. After a minute or two of staying like this, Silver finally heard Sonic speak up:

"Hey, dude... You still there?"

The white hedgehog took a deep breath, and stood up straight again. His voice shook, "Uh... Y-Yeah... I'm here..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I-I'm fine." Silver said, "I think that's actually what she was about to tell me when you called. I... I'll sort it out with her eventually. Talk to you later." With that, he hung up, ran his hands over his face, and made his way back to The Rock.

"What was that all about?" Blaze asked, when her mate returned.

The hedgehog scratched the back of his head. "Oh... Uh... It's nothing. Car troubles."

"Goodness! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... It's all good..." Silver said, sitting back down. "Now, uh... What were you gonna' tell me?"

Blaze's eyes widened. While her boyfriend was conversing with Sonic, she was contemplating whether or not to go through with telling Silver of her pregnancy. Needless to say, this resulted in Blaze talking herself out of it.

"Oh... I... I was going to say..." The cat suddenly sprang to her feet, "That I think I left the TV on at the house! Don't want to waste any power!" She quickly ran out of sight, leaving Silver in a battle of emotions.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _Blaze thought.

Likewise, the still somewhat shocked hedgehog had thoughts of his own. His face fell into his hands: _"Why didn't she just say it?! Oh, whatever... Back to the main point: I'm gonna' be a dad?! Oh, man... Oh, man! What the hell am I gonna' do?" _

He continued to think negative thoughts such as this for some time, until finally...

_"Or... Well... Maybe..." _He thought, looking up to the clear blue sky just above the tree-line. _"It doesn't have to be this way..."_

Now, Silver continued to think thoughts such as this, until, after a while, he became almost excited at the idea. For the next fifteen minutes or so, he paced about happily, smiling, and soon turned to head home. Moments later, however, as if a lightbulb clicked ob in his head, the hedgehog gasped, and snapped his fingers. He whipped out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey... Sonic? Change of plans. I'm gonna' need your help..."

And so, multiple days passed, and soon even a week without either Silver nor Blaze speaking on the subject again. This was most dreadful for the fire-cat, of course, as she became even more sick ((well... obviously, Dark...)) and was now vomiting each and every morning. In an act of denial, when her mate was away one evening, she went out and bought another pregnancy test to try it once more: same result. And, for Silver, in an act of attempting to hide his knowledge, offered to take Blaze to the hospital; an offer to which she refused.

Make no mistake, however; this is exactly what Silver wanted. He was now ready to implement this newfound "plan", and he was as giddy as a schoolgirl about it.

_**Tee hee... What's Silvy planning?:3 Two short chapters in a row, dammit... Oh, well... That's just how it goes sometimes. At least I didn't take a whole month this time!:D Are ya' proud of me? Huh? Huh? U proud, bro?XD**_

_**Anyways, you'll also notice that I'm not going into... How do I put this... DETAIL... About Blaze's pregnancy symptoms. We've all had Sex-Ed, here... Don't make me feel any more awkward that I already do!X(**_

_**Also, if you're curious as to where I'm headed story-wise when I wrap this one up... I've added a "Future Fics" section to my bio. So head over there if you want to, I guess!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	36. Chapter 36 -- A New Proposal

_**Chapter 36**_

At the end of this week that has passed, we find Blaze lying on the couch in Silver's living room (technically _her_ living room as well, as she has pretty much moved in by this point), desperately trying pass time by reading a book as well as watching TV. But, alas, her mind was fixed on one particular subject: she had _no idea_ where her mate had went.

When Blaze awoke earlier that morning, she had noticed that Silver wasn't beside her in their bed, and that, in fact, he was nowhere to be found in the house. Usually, if he were going somewhere, he would have left some sort of note saying where he was at; obviously, this was also not found. The cat tried calling him, five times, in fact, but it was to no avail, as he didn't pick up. This new frustration didn't help matters much, as Blaze was already in a bad mood as well as vomiting her guts up.

However, she was indeed worried for her hedgehog. So much, that she actually broke out into a sweat thinking of the possibilities. His car was still at the house, but, to Blaze, that didn't mean much. She also proceeded to call Shadow and Tikal just to see if they had any idea where he could be, but, of course, they hadn't a clue. Between doing this, reading, and failing to reach Silver a few more times, she wasn't able to get her mind off the subject, but it sure as hell made time pass quickly.

It grew later and later, and still no word from Silver. When the fire-cat finally looked outside again, she saw that the sky was darkening rapidly above the trees. Finally, she sighed, dressed herself in the well-known purple coat and white tights (a look that she had strayed from for a while until now), and opened the door to find that it had just now started to drizzle rain. Being pragmatic, she went to look for an umbrella around the house, only to find that this was missing as well.

"_Wonderful... Just my luck._" Blaze thought, "_But... I must go find him..._" With that, she set out for town._  
_

((POV))

"Silver... Are you sure you wanna' go through with this?" Sonic asked.

The albino hedgehog replied: "Positive! Never been more sure of anything in my life. Just stick to the plan. Stay here, and-"

"But... How do you even know she's gonna'-?"

Silver chuckled, "Because _I know Blaze_. Trust me, this is gonna' work."

The blue one grinned, "And if it doesn't?"

"..._Shut up_."

((POV))

It was pouring rain from the now pitch-black sky. The lavender cat had searched all up and down the streets, in shops, buildings, et cetera, but it was no use ((Freaking non-intentional references!DX )). Her worry had escalated, and, honestly, it showed. She was now heading home, when she noticed the site that her and Silver were sitting on when they confessed their love to each other, and shared their first kiss. There was now a fairly large cover over it, something that Blaze quickly found refuge under when her cellphone rang:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaze! It's Sonic... Uh... I just wanted to apologize for annoying you back in Folly... I didn't know you were... _You_ _know_... I'm sorry."

Blaze laughed, "Oh, it's quite alright, Sonic. I'm sorry for overreacting... I wasn't in the best of moods that morning. Hey, while I have you... You wouldn't happen to know where Silver is, would you? He's been gone _all morning_, and I'm a bit worried..."

"Heh... Funny you should mention that..." The Blue Blur said, nervously. "That's another reason why I called... He's here with me, but he says he's mad at you."

The cat was relieved, but also gasped, "M-Mad at me? Why?"

"*Aside* _Why are you mad, again_?" There was a pause, "Oh, yeah. He says, And I quote, 'Because I had to find out about you being pregnant from _Amy_!"

Blaze's eyes went wide, "O-Oh my gosh! Tell him I'm-!"

"Hang on... There, you're on speaker."

She continued, "Silvy! I-I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to put it off, telling you... It just... Oh, gosh..."

There was another pause, and then Sonic spoke up again: "He asked, 'Why don't you trust me?'"

"N-No! I _do_ trust you! I can promise you that!"

This initiated another silence, "Alright, he said: 'Then why didn't you _tell_ me about it immediately? What were you waiting for?'"

The fire-cat was almost in tears, "I... I'm sorry, Silver... I _really_ am. I just wanted to wait until after the vacation... And then... I-I was _going_ to tell you! But I... I just... I'm sorry... I love you _so much_, Silvy... Just... _Please_... Come home so we can talk about it..." Of course, this resulted in another short pause. However, Blaze wasn't nearly as patient this time. She added: "Well? What did he say?"

"He... He said he has just one more question to ask you." Sonic replied, "But you have to turn around first."

Blaze made a face at the seemingly ridiculous request, and considered questioning it, but decided not to, and promptly turned around. She was glad she did. The cat dropped her phone (and her jaw, for that matter) at the sight of Silver The Hedgehog behind her. Normally, she would have immediately embraced him (or clocked him for making her worry, depending on what kind of mood she was in), but this particular situation was a bit different: her mate was on one knee, smiling nervously up at her.

"Alright... Oh, God... I know this is a bit sudden, and maybe a little predictable... But, B-Blazey... I've known you forever, and I've had the same feelings for you since the day we met. I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you... And raise _our_ child with you." The hedgehog now took out a small black box from his back pocket, with a golden "B" marked in a fancy font on the top of it. "Blaze The Cat..." He said, slowly opening the case, "_Will you marry me?_"

The ring was breathtaking. Many small diamonds were lined up around the moderate-sized band, and the metal around the large diamond budded up to resemble rose petals, also with small stones on each one of them. However, Blaze could have cared less about it at that point in time; she had _Silver_ now. _Forever_.

All the tears that she had been holding back suddenly exploded from her golden eyes, and streamed down her muzzle. Unable to speak, she put her hands up to her mouth, and nodded, still in a state of shock. This, of course, made Silver smile softly; he stood up, and embraced his future wife, kissing her tear-stained cheeks. After a few minutes of this, the hedgehog pulled away, and placed the glistening piece of jewelry on the fire-cat's left-hand ring finger. She laid her head on his chest, and there was silence for some five minutes, with the exception of the sound of hard rain on the metal cover above them.

Finally, Blaze whispered into Silver's ear, "So... Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

Her future husband smiled again, tilted her chin up, and warmly kissed her. After their lip-lock had ended, Silver chuckled, touched his nose to hers, and whispered back: "And you call _me_ the naïve one..."

_***Wipes sweat off forehead* Good God... Is it easy to see how that was a very hard chapter to write?:/ Hope you enjoyed!^^**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	37. Chapter 37 -- Blaze's Song

_**Chapter 37**_

The couple was now back at Silver's house, breathing a sigh of relief as they were finally out of the rain. Once they dried themselves off, as they were soaking wet, the two raced upstairs, and snuggled in bed.

After kissing, rubbing noses, giggling, etc., for the next five minutes or so, Blaze finally calmed down, caught her breath, and spoke: "Alright, so... Now _I_ have a question for _you_."

Silver smiled, "Hit me."

"Why?" Asked the fire-cat.

"And by that you mean...?"

"I mean..." Blaze sighed, "Silvy, when we were younger... In-training, and all... You always told me that one day you were going to..." She smiled, "'Get out of all this' and 'follow your dream'..."

"So?" The hedgehog asked.

"_So_... I'm almost _positive_ that nothing in that dream involved being in your early twenties, raising a _child_, and getting married. To _me_, nonetheless..."

Her mate smiled again, put his hand on one of her cheeks, and then leaned in for a long, passionate lip-lock. "Blaze... You _are_ my dream..." He said, afterwords.

They both smiled again, and there was a silence. "So..." Blaze said, "What _was_ that dream, anyways? You never told me..."

The white hedgehog shrugged, "Eh... I think it was something along the lines of, well, _marrying you, _first off... So _yeah_... You can shut up about _that_!" Silver playfully punched Blaze's shoulder, then continued: "Anyways, I'm pretty sure the rest of it had something to do with moving to a different country and becoming a musician."

"...Oh! That's right! You used to play guitar, didn't you?"

Silver laughed, "Yeah... Had to give it up when we joined the Freedom Fighters..." He thought for a moment, "Ya' know what? I think I still have the old thing..."

The hedgehog then stood up, and walked over to his closet. After much digging and searching, he soon pulled out a dusty guitar case, and walked back to the bed. His face lit up as he unzipped it, and revealed the six-stringed acoustic, as well as a stack of papers underneath it. Happily, he sat across from Blaze on the bed, and began to strum a little, until he finally decided it was out of tune, and began working on that for the time being.

As Silver smiled, Blaze smiled. As Silver was happy, Blaze was happy. For whatever reason, they were now both taken back to the old days, when all was good in their lives. There was training, but no war. There were enemies, but no Dr. Eggman. However, at the same time, the hedgehog and cat were together, but not... _Together_. And this, to them, is what made the present _far _better than the past.

By this time, Silver was done tuning, and noticed that his mate was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"_Well_..." The fire-cat gestured with her hands, "Play me something!"

"Oh, hell... I can't remember anythi-... Oh, wait..." The hedgehog leaned towards the case, and began searching through the stack of papers. "I think I have a-... Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a sheet, filled up with writing, and laid it down in front of him. He blushed as he started playing, "Okay... Here it goes..." He sang:

_"Hello, Salute; i__t's me, your Duke. And I made something that's real; to show you how I feel..._

_...Hello, hello! It's me, Picasso! I will paint... My words of love... With your name on every wall..._

_...When you leave, my colors fade to gray! Ooh-ah-ooh-ah-ay, ooh-ah-ooh-ah-ooh-ah-ay! Every word of love I used to say! Now I paint it every day! When you leave, my colors fade to gray! Hey, little lover stay; or all my colors fade away! Every word of love I used to say! Now I paint it every day!..."_

The song continued on for about three minutes, as Silver continued to read the music off of the paper. When the last chord was played, he was still blushing a deep crimson, and Blaze's mouth was wide open.

"Silver... That... That was-..." She finally said.

The telekinetic one turned away, "I... I wrote it for you... Way back when..." He grinned, "Originally, I think I was going to sing it to you when I told you my feelings... But... Obviously, that day didn't come 'till long afterwards."

By this time, Blaze had gotten up, and made her way around the bed. She gave Silver a hug from behind, and a kiss on the cheek. "_I love it. And I love you._" She whispered, softly.

With that, the hedgehog put the guitar back in its case, and the case back in the closet. When he crawled back into bed, he heard his future wife remark: "Well... I loved the _guitar playing_..."

"What? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm _kidding_." The cat said, "All of it was great."

"No, _seriously_! How was my singing?"

"Good night, Silver."

"But-!"

"Good night, Silver."

* * *

A few months passed. Silver and Blaze were happier than ever. At some point, they had called their friends together, and announced to them all that they were to be married soon. This, of course, resulted in shouts of joy and cheer from all; except for Shadow, who simply looked at Silver with a smile that screamed: "Warned ya', but congratulations."

The fire-cat was now eighteen weeks pregnant, and it most certainly showed in the size of her belly. Her and her mate were now in the waiting room at the hospital, as they had made an appointment to get an ultrasound. Both of them were reading magazines when Carolina, the nurse, walked in.

"Oh! Hey there! Long time no see! Well, look what we have here!" She exclaimed, pointing to Blaze's extended belly, and back to Silver. "Is _this_ what I _think_ it is?"

The white hedgehog smiled, "Yep!"

"Oooh! I'm so happy for y'all! How far along are you?" Carolina asked, turning to the lavender cat.

"About eighteen weeks... I'm also currently in the process of planning our wedding. As soon as we get everything planned out, you _will_ be receiving an invitation!" Was the reply.

The nurse laughed, "Wonderful! I'll be there! I always knew you two would make a good couple! Now... Let's see here... Says here you two have an appointment, so... Follow me!"

With that, Carolina led the two to a room, opened the door, and told them another nurse would be with them shortly. She closed the door behind them, but not before letting another "Congrats, y'all!" escape her lips.

_**Yes. I know. Another short chapter. But! I needed another "Aw, how sweet!" scene before I unleash my *shifts eyes* diabolical plan! MWAHAHAHAHAhahahaha... Heh... *clears throat* So yeah...**_

_**Obviously, I don't own that song... It is "Ma-Ya-Hi" by O-Zone!XD**_

_**Happy late Easter! And it's Spring Break for me right now, so Happy Spring Break, too! Hope everyone's having fun~! (If you're on break, that is!)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	38. Chapter 38 -- And They Lived

_**Chapter 38**_

Afterwords, the fire-cat was shown that her baby was growing normally, and that it was indeed a boy. She was due to give birth in February. The doctor said that it was one of the healthiest pregnancies he had seen in a while. Everything was going right.

By that point, Blaze, assisted by Amy, Tikal, and Cream, had most everything planned out for the wedding. The cake, the dress, the setting, it was all set. It would be a rather informal, simple affair, but Blaze wanted nothing more. Nonetheless, it still excited the four of them to no end. Everything was _perfect_.

_The Wedding Day (three months later...)_

Blaze looked over herself once more in the mirror, wedding dress and all. Everyone who had seen her in it had told her she looked beautiful, a comment she still believed to be false, but she went along with it anyways. Her dress was long and white, quite typical, and possibly the only _typical_ thing about this wedding. She wore two white gloves, her purple fur showing through the patterned, designed holes in them. They came up to her elbows, almost like arm-sleeves. The cat followed this up to her bare shoulders (something that made her feel rather uncomfortable), and then to her face.

She now looked into her own golden eyes. They looked stout and confident, as she was. Blaze was ready for this. There was nothing to fear. Oh, how long she had dreamt of this day! It seemed as of all her teenage fantasies were coming true at the same time. She glanced down at her midsection, and ran her hand over her extended stomach, grinning softly.

Finally, the cat ran her hands over her face, brung them back together, and said a quick prayer. She then dropped her arms, and stared into her eyes once more.

"Well..." She said, "Blaze... _This is it_. This is what you've always wanted. _Let's get it over with..._"

The fire-cat grabbed her bouquet of flowers, stepped outside, and immediately felt the sensation of her bare feet sinking into the hot sand. With the usual song playing in the background, Blaze made her way down the aisle, in-between the chairs that had been set up. The attendance was decent, but, again, that is exactly what Silver and Blaze wanted. Everyone who was invited showed up.

The cat approached the raised platform, where her future husband was waiting, smiling. Underneath her veil, she could see that he was barefoot as well, dressed in white linen pants, rolled up at the ankles, a black button-down shirt, and a loose white tie.

It was a rather beautiful scene; the wind blowing to the east, the sunset behind the two lovers, the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks... It truly assaulted the senses. Simplistic, but amazing nonetheless.

The officiant rambled on, vows were said, and before anyone knew it, those famous words were spoken:

_"Do you, Silver The Hedgehog, take Blaze The Cat to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"_

_"...I do."_

_"Then, take this ring, place it on her left hand, and repeat after me: 'I, Silver The Hedgehog, take thee, Blaze The Cat, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give.'"_

The telekinetic one repeated the words, and then the officiant continued:

_"And Blaze, do you take Silver The Hedgehog to be your husband? And do the same for him?"_

Silver playfully crossed his fingers and bit his lower lip, as if there was any chance of his mate saying "No, thank you." and walking away right then and there.

This made her giggle, _"(I don't see why not...) I do."_

Blaze repeated the officiant's words as Silver did, and placed a wedding band on her groom's finger. Only one thing left to do...

_"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

The two pulled in for the traditional kiss, and the touching of their lips immediately sparked applause and cheering_. _After all was settled, Blaze announced that she had just a few more things to say.

She stood in front of everyone, "Alright. Before we get to celebrating... I would just like to thank someone very special... Shadow The Hedgehog." All eyes were now on the red and black figure, and the cat continued, "If it were not for him, I would not be marrying my _best friend_ today. Shadow, as much as I deplore saying this, you were _right. _I embraced my feelings, and I have never been happier than I am standing before you all right now. Thank you, Shadow."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to Shadow, as well as the newlyweds. They then proceeded to scatter and, from then on out, they partied, danced, and drank the night away. It was a celebration like no other. Now, the sun had fully set, and the millions of stars revealed themselves in the night sky. By this point, all had gone inside, except for an ebony hedgehog, who say on the beach, gazing up at the sight. The moon was full, and the reflection of it on the ocean water was breathtaking.

Tikal walked out, and sat down next to him. She sighed, "I'm so happy for them..."

"Me too." Shadow said, grinning.

"I hate it that Blaze got pregnant, though... That really sucks for her... And I _still_ can't picture Silver as a father..."

The hedgehog shrugged, "Me neither. But, I'm sure it'll all turn out fine. If they truly love each other- and, judging by how they look at each other, they do- They'll enjoy it more than anything. Those two are going to be together forever."

"But, do you think that this would be happening right now if Blaze _wasn't_? I think you know where I'm going with this..."

"Absolutely. Well... It may have sped the process up, but I think they would've gotten married anyways. Like I said, they _truly _love each other."

The echidna now looked up as well, and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah... I guess you're right..." The two stayed like this for a few minutes, until Tikal spoke up again: "Well... It was a very nice wedding. I think it suited them well."

"Yep." Shadow agreed.

"So... When's _ours_?"

"_What?!_"

"_Kidding_."

Just then, there was a crashing sound that seemed to originate from several palm trees to the left. Shadow and Tikal turned their heads in that direction just in time to see a dark figure getting up off the ground, a bit shaken-up, and then running away, with what seemed to be a nasty limp. The hedgehog and echidna thought the scene to be rather humorous, although it was _very_ odd. All in all, they thought nothing of it, and soon after completely forgot about it when they went back inside.

_**Mkay... Sorry for the wait... Yadda yadda yadda... I only have two minutes to type this...X(**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	39. Chapter 39 -- Happily Never After?

_**Chapter 39. #TWERKTEAM2013**_

_A few weeks later..._

The newlyweds had planned their honeymoon, which would be in a place called _Île de Paradis. _This was a small, secluded, quiet island, about seven hours by plane from where they lived. A beautiful place, indeed. Spanish moss dangled from every tree branch, there was always a profound ocean breeze this time of year, and it only took about fifteen minutes to drive from one side of the island to the other. There were many places to go sightsee and partake in fun activities, including a lighthouse, a national monument (which was a fort used in a war long ago), a few museums, and, the granddaddy of 'em all, an amazing country club resort, to which the hedgehog and cat were able to obtain temporary memberships to for the time they were there. Needless to say, this was located in one of the wealthiest area codes in the world. The weather for this particular week happened to be perfect as well; not a rain cloud in sight.

Silver and Blaze had rented a nice one-story house. It was made of white-painted bricks, decorated with deep green vines growing in-between the cracks all in them. Honestly, it was a typical old French-looking home, but it was a marvel nonetheless. On the inside, however, it was completely modernized. But, none of that really mattered, as the two would most likely spend most of their time outside the house as there was so much to do on the island. In other words, most of the time spent _inside_ the house would be spent sleeping... And... Possibly... _Sleeping_... But that's aside the point. Finally, our couple can just relax...

...Or can they?

We now find them at a small restaurant on the opposite side of the island, sitting outside, waiting for their food to be brought out. This was done, and, after they were finished, their waitress came back:

She grabbed their cleaned plates, "Did you guys enjoy?"

"Yes. It was delicious." Blaze said, smiling.

The waitress laughed, "Great! You two on vacation?"

Silver spoke, "Honeymoon."

"Oh, really? That's awesome! Congratulations!"

The hedgehog handed the waitress the money, "Thank you!"

With that, the newlyweds started back towards the house, as it was getting late. As they walked, they passed a shady-looking figure sitting on a bench, that looked up at them. Just before the couple was out of ear-shot, however, the figure spoke up:

"Honeymooners... Humph."

Blaze stopped, and turned around. "Excuse me?"

The figure could now be identified as an older-looking cat, with black fur. His face softened, "Been a while since we had 'em down here... They say that the island's cursed... That all couples that come will be doomed forever, one way or the other... Didn't tell ya' that in the brochure, did it?"

"That's... Preposterous..."

"Aye... Sounds like it would be, no? But, I assure you it is the truth. Had a couple just last month kayak out into the ocean... And nobody's seen 'em since. Just this year I've counted no less than thirty lovers that've left here either dead or broken apart."

Silver now approached the two, as he hadn't realized Blaze had stopped, and had gotten ahead. "What's going on?"

The elderly cat now spoke to both of them, "Leave. Leave the island now... I beg of you. It's for your own good."

Blaze ignored the man, grabbed Silver's hand, and stormed off.

Later that night, by the dim light of a lamp, the white hedgehog climbed in bed next to his wife, who was reading a book.

"So... What was all that about back there?" He asked.

The fire-cat rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her husband was talking about. "Just a crazy old man who needs to be _locked up in a padded room somewhere_..."

"I mean, really... What did he say?"

Blaze explained, and Silver's eyes widened. "Woah..." He said.

"Oh, don't tell me you _actually_ believe those things..."

The hedgehog shrugged, "I dunno'... He sounded pretty serious..."

"_Silver_..." Blaze said, irritated. "An island that is cursed to _couples. _Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Do you know how many other couples I've seen around here? It's nonsense. Nonsense!"

"Jeez... Why so jumpy? If it's so stupid..."

The cat sighed, "I'm just... Ugh. I'm not sure. I just don't want some tall-tale to scare us out of having a good time..."

Silver laughed, "My, how the tables have turned!" He kissed his wife on the cheek, "Well... If _Ms. Paranoid_ isn't worried about it, I guess I shouldn't be either. Night, Blaze." With that, the light was turned out, and the two slumbered.

The next morning, Silver awoke a little later than his wife, and found her in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror with a negative facial expression. Knowing what she was thinking, the hedgehog walked behind her, gave her a hug, and ran his hand across her stomach a few times.

"You're _beautiful_. Big belly and all."

Blaze smiled, "Oh, really? I look like a toothpick that swallowed a bowling ball..."

Her husband laughed, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So... What are we gonna' name him, anyways?"

The fire-cat pondered the question for a moment, "I've thought about it before..."

"And?"

"Silk."

Silver smiled, and tilted his head. "_Silk_? Hmm... I kinda' like it! How'd ya' come up with that?"

Just then, Silver's phone rang in the other room, and by the specific ringtone the two knew it was General who was calling. This made their eyes almost bulge out of their heads, and they looked at each other.

"_Uh-oh_..." Said the hedgehog, "That can't be good..."

He ran to the cellular device, and picked it up, pressing the green 'answer' button on it. "H-Hey, General... What's up?"

The voice that responded caught Silver off guard, as it was most certainly _not_ General's. It was that of a human, but it seemed to be overlaid with a metallic, robotic one. The voice said one thing, and one thing only. This one thing, however, sent chills down our hedgehog's spine.

"_I've been watching you..._"

"Wha-? Who is this-?!" Silver tried to reply, but realized that whoever was on the other end had hung up. His stomach dropped. Everything turned upside down.

_**"It's mah birthday! It's mah birthday! Bad bitch contest, I'm in first place! (Dark's in first place! Dark's in first place!) Bad bi-... I think you get it..." X'D**_

_**Lol... Well... Not really... But it was on Thursday!^^ Yeah... It actually kinda' sucked because I had exams that day... But that's just my luck!X( I really wanted to get this chap posted before then... But, uh... Yeah. That didn't happen...**_

_**Back to the story... Omg! Cliffhanger! Don't ya' just love me?:D Ack! It's so sad! My first fic is nearing it's end!:'(**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	40. Chapter 40 -- Retribution

_**Chapter 40**_

Silver now gingerly made his way back to the bathroom, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Blaze saw her husband's widened eyes and the uneasy facial expression, and instantly she knew something was wrong.

"_Oh my_..." She said, "What did General say? Don't tell me... A new mission? No! Not on our honeymoon!"

The hedgehog shook his head, and tried to put what he was thinking into words. "Th-That... That _wasn't _General..."

"What? Then who was it? I could have sworn that was your ringtone for him..."

"Yeah... It was his _phone_... But it wasn't him." Silver paused in an attempt to compose himself, and he finally calmed down. "It was some voice I didn't recognize. Sounded almost like a... A human crossed with a _bot_ or something... It said 'I've been watching you'... And, call me crazy, but the human part of the voice sounded a lot like... Like _Eggman_..."

"What?! _No_... Not possible... How could he-?"

Silver shrugged, "I don't know. Point is, we've got _someone _- whether it be Eggman or not - out to get us."

The fire-cat sighed, "_Oh, wonderful..."_

The two walked back into the bedroom, and sat side-by-side on the bed. After a long period of staring at the walls and floor, Silver finally spoke: "So... What do we do now?"

The question resulted in a long, thoughtful silence. "Well," Blaze said, standing up and walking out of the room for a moment. She came back with two handguns, "I know we had better watch our backs until we figure it out."

"_Wha_-? But... How did you-?" Silver said, gesturing towards the weapons. He sighed, knowing it was best not to ask. He took a gun, and sighed. "Nevermind... You're right. Anything can happen."

"_Exactly_."

Suddenly, something flickered in the white hedgehog's mind, and he was moved by it. His golden eyes lit up as he stood, "Ya' know what?! This kinda' pisses me off!" He started to pace around the room, and then continued: "Out to get us on our _damn_ _honeymoon_... _We'll show him_..."

Blaze laughed, "That's the spirit, Silver."

"That's it! I'm going into town!" Silver said, making his way towards the door. He was now extremely exuberant, "I'm not gonna' be _scared_ of someone I've already _killed_! _Especially_ not on my freakin' honeymoon. I'm going out, and I _dare him_ to try something!" With that, the telekinetic one ran out the door rambo-style, confidently holding the handgun above his head.

His wife called after him, "Um... _Silver_! I don't think that's the best idea!..."

Just then, there was a shriek of a petrified woman from outside, and, seconds later, Silver came running back inside. He quickly opened and slammed the door, locked it, and then leaned back against it, as if to hinder it from opening again.

"_So_..." Blaze said, sarcastically. "How did _that_ go?"

"Not... Not good..." Silver said, breathing heavily.

The lavender cat chuckled, and walked up to him. "Alright... So _before_ you try to shoot-up the locals... How about we try to come up with a _plan_?"

Silver calmed himself, and then nodded, a little embarrassed. The two sat back down on the bed. Since they really didn't know what they were up against (although they assumed it to be Eggman), it was hard to figure anything out, and it frustrated them to the point of argument. It took about an hour of constant brainstorming for the two to come up with a general idea of what they wanted to do, and, while it was _very_ risky, it was what they agreed on. Instead of trying to fight, they would simply outsmart. They also decided that it would be best to wait until after dusk to implement the plan, once it was dark outside.

When the time came, Silver and Blaze cautiously made their way into the small town on the island, with their weapons concealed the jackets they were wearing. Just before they reached their destination, they split up, and the fire-cat retreated to a remote location. The albino hedgehog now walked alone, and, while approaching the restaurant our couple had eaten at earlier, he spotted the same elderly cat that had confronted them, still sitting on the same bench as before, staring off into the distance. He approached the cat curiously, and instantly saw that _something_ was wrong. It was as if the elder was in some sort of trance; he wouldn't flinch, move, or talk.

Silver put out his hand to feel him, and was shocked to feel cold, hard metal for his fur. The hedgehog backed away at this, confused. He whispered, "_What the he_-?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark figure quickly approached the telekinetic one, and, without warning, punched him with brute force. Silver felt the hand that was responsible for the act, and it was also metallic. The blow was so powerful that it knocked the hedgehog to the ground, slightly dislocating his jaw. He staggered back to his feet in a daze and, as the injury wasn't too severe, managed to pop his jaw back into place.

_That_ wasn't part of the plan.

Silver turned to face his adversary, and, aided by the dim street lights, he could see that it was indeed a half-human half-robotic creature. "_Eggman?_" He asked.

"_That's right_..." The semi-metallic voice called back.

"But... How did y-?" Before Silver could finish his question, he was caught by another blow from the antagonist, this time straight to the gut.

Eggman let out an evil laugh, "Let's just say... I trained my minions well!" He threw out his right metallic arm towards the hedgehog, and the robotic claws gashed Silver's muzzle in three parallel, slanted lines; blood poured from the wounds. The villain continued, "You see... When you and your _pals_ left me for dead in my abandoned ship, you didn't quite clean up the mess. I only had a total of one bot left that day, but he later found his master, dead as a doornail on the floor in one of my labs. You see, I had gone over a procedure with all of them as to what to do if they were to find me like that... And that one bot did exactly as he was told." Eggman landed another punch on the slowly retreating hedgehog, "He roboticized me. Well... Partially, at least. Long story short, I'm back! _Didn't ya' miss me_?"

"What did you do with General?!"

"Oh, _nothing_... Really! I hacked into your phone's system to make it look like his number, ringtone and all. Now, that's not to say I _won't _try something after I get done with you..."

Silver now noticed, as the light got brighter as the two were moving fully into town, that the half of Eggman's face that he had shot was fully roboticized, and a select few other body parts were now metal. The albino hedgehog now pulled out his gun, shed from his jacket, and ripped off his shirt, intent on ending it just as he'd ended it before.

There were wild shrieks of horror and pandemonium all around from civilians, and they fled the streets as quickly as they could.

The villain swiped immediately at the gun, and knocked it out of Silver's hand. The weapon skidded to a stop in the road a few feet away, and Eggman now pushed the hedgehog up against a brick wall viciously, and Silver let out a yelp of pain.

The half-human voice teasingly commented: "_Uh-uh-uh_..."

The telekinetic one slid to the ground; he felt blood drip off of his chin and jaw, staining his chest fur. The gashes were burning like hell. In a last dire attempt to produce any sort of offense, he raised his hand weakly, trying to use his powers. This was cut short, as Eggman simply stepped on his wrist, and then violently kicked the hedgehog's head into the brick, damn near busting it open, and now blood ran from that wound as well.

"Hmm... Maybe after this I'll go find a certain _pussy-cat... _It'd only be fair to give her _equal treatment_, right?"

Enough.

"_Stop_!" Silver screamed, holding out both his hands, begging for mercy. "Just... Stop... _Please_." The villain halted the beat-down, and graciously the hedgehog continued: "Look, I _know_ why you're here. You want revenge. I understand that. Just... _Please_... Leave my friends and _wife_ out of it. If you're gonna' kill anyone, kill _me_. I'm the one you want."

Eggman pondered the proposal for some time, and finally, simply out of respect, he said: "Fine." With that, he reared back his right leg once more.

"Woah! Woah! Wait!" Silver intervened, "Look, there's a big cliff... Like... Fifty stories high, at least... Only about five minutes from here... Take me there... Shoot me, strangle me; do what ever you _want_. Just... When you're done, you can throw me off it, straight onto the rocks below and then into the ocean."

The antagonist sighed, and acquiesced. "Fine."

The telekinetic one led the way to the desired location, and the antagonist saw that it was everything that he had said it would be. Immediately, Eggman pulled out the handgun that Silver had dropped, and aimed it directly at Silver's forehead.

"_Wait!_" Screamed the hedgehog once more, "I only have one last request... A phone call."

"Ugh... _Whatever_!" Said the villain, frustrated. "Just _make it snappy_! And put it on speaker..."

Silver obeyed, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Silver? Where are you?!"

"Hey, Blaze..." Replied the white hedgehog, "Look, I... Uh... I'm here with Eggman..."

"You're _what_?!"

"Yeah. Listen... I've surrendered to him already. He was too powerful for me. I'm bloody and weak and... Well... This is the time. I'm letting him kill me. This is for the good of _our_ family, okay? He promised not to lay a hand on you if I do this."

The fire-cat responded after a few seconds, seeming as if she was tearing up. "But... S-Silvy... There's still no family without _you_."

"I'd rather lose one life than two."

There was another pause, and then a sigh. "A-Alright... But, Silver? Do you think you could do me one last favor?"

He replied, "_Anything_."

"_Catch me_."

Eggman made a confused gesture at the request, and then looked up to find that his telekinetic rival was staring into his eyes, grinning. The villain didn't have time to comprehend all of this before, out of nowhere, Blaze came sprinting, and tackled him straight off the cliff. Immediately, Silver jumped after the two.

Screams and fighting; fighting and screams. These were the only things present on the way down. Finally, at the last moment, the albino hedgehog was able to use every last ounce of strength he had left to use his powers to protect himself and his wife from any impact. As the two floated in the air, they watched as Eggman's half-metallic body crashed against the rocks, spewing body parts everywhere. The remains landed in the ocean, and were never seen again.

Silver lowered himself and Blaze gently and carefully onto one of the rocks. There was now a long silence as they sat together, as if they were still trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Finally, the telekinetic one weakly smiled, through all the blood and wounds, through all the pain, and turned towards his pyrokinetic wife.

"_And you thought it wouldn't work..._" He said.

**THE END**

* * *

_**"WHAT THE HELL, DARK?! THAT'S IT?!"**_

_**Yep. That's all she wrote, folks! I do plan on posting an epilogue in a few days, though... So at least you have that to look forward to!8D *shot* But it's really just gonna' be a little bit of story and then a looooooong Author's Note... Haha, but trust me, it'll be worth reading! Please stick around!:D **_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all! (Eh... I'll go more in-depth of how much you guys are ACTUALLY thanked for reading (which is a TON more than just 'Thanks for reading!') in that long Author's Note...:3 )**_


	41. Chapter 41 -- Epilogue

_*****EDIT JUNE 2013: The sequel's out, homie!:D Once you're done here, go to my profile to find it under My Stories, or just browse around for it!:3**_

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

_Around one year later..._

Silver descended the stairs lazily but carefully, as he had just woken up. He had a curious look on his face: Blaze usually stayed in the bed reading a book until he woke up every morning, but today she was nowhere to be found. It was unlike her. _Especially_ on this particular day...

He reached the bottom floor of his house, and rubbed his eyes so that he could see better. He looked around, and called her name, but still couldn't find his wife.

The hedgehog began to walk around the room, but a few items on the coffee table caught his eye; he grinned and stopped in his tracks. He sat down on the couch, and examined the things: a glass of champagne and a thick booklet. Instantly, he knew what this was about. He took a sip.

In big letters across the top of this booklet, his wife had written_ "Cheers..."_ and then on the bottom, _"...To everything."_

The telekinetic one smiled again and then turned the thick page. His wife had not only written here, but the hedgehog was taken aback by an elaborate drawing depicting the scene of Silver holding Eggman up with a gun to his head, with Blaze confined to the table in the background. The drawing covered both pages. Above the image, _"Cheers, my battle partner..."_ below, _"...To our triumph."_

On the next two pages, on the left, there was a collage, made with pictures of Silver and Blaze holding hands, or kissing, hugging, et cetera, all around a big picture in the center of the two sitting on The Rock. On the right page, there was more writing: _"Cheers, my soul mate... To our love."_

The next piece of writing spanned across the next two pages; it read: _"And cheers... My sweet Silver..."_

There was another collage on the next two pages, and this time it included _everything_. Pictures from when the two were little kids... When they had first became friends... That picture from the baseball team they were on that one year... In training... A picture of a drugged-up Silver laying up in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound, sleepily smiling...

A picture of a pregnant Blaze trying to hide her face from the camera...

A picture of the couple laying with a three-week old lilac hedgehog with a darker purple stripe across his face, named Silk, on the bed...

It was all here.

Below the spectacle, there was the last bit of words: _"...To our story."_

In the bottom right-hand corner, in much smaller writing, _"Happy Anniversary! -Blaze"_

Suddenly, the fire-cat approached the hedgehog, champagne in her hand as well, and tapped glasses with her husband. They smiled, and kissed, thank-you's and you're-welcome's were exchanged; "I can't believe how far we've come..." "I know...". They smiled again, she touched the light scars on his muzzle, he chuckled; they held hands, and stared into each other's golden eyes, and hugged, and promised to never let go...

_They never did let go._

* * *

**_So yeah... That was the short epilogue... Now for this Author's Note! Please read!:D_**

**_First off, I'd just like to say that, as this is my first fanfic, coming into this, I had absolutely no idea what to expect from myself! I had never written anything in my life other than a research paper, so it was honestly kinda' scary for the first few chapters. Thank you guys for sharing the experience with me!8D I still hate how it's obvious to see my progress in my writing skill over the middle part of the story, but I suppose I'm still somewhat satisfied with the final result...:/ Eh... It's okay. _**

**_Also, I finally took time to actually READ this fic as a whole, and, uh... How did you people get past chapter 10? Shit... I couldn't..._**

**_Anyways, enough with the negatives. Look, I hate to see this fic be done just as much as you guys! You all have no idea what OTOLOS means to me... I've never told this story, but here it goes. I've been a Silvaze fanatic for about three years now, and in those earlier days, I would always take little scenes from my favorite Silvaze fics I read and make little stories in my mind. Well, this story basically combined EVERY Silvaze fantasy I had EVER had in some way, shape, or form! So yeah... I'm kinda' burnt out!XD I gave this story everything I had, guys... Literally. I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Also, if you were following my other fic, Searching For The Light, I'm picking back up with that within the next week or so!;D_**

**_Now on to the thank-you's!_**

**_Firstly, thank you, the anonymous reader, who doesn't have an account on here, who is just reading for fun... Who never reviewed, and only complained to his/herself... Who has stuck with me for 40 chapters... He or she who fantasizes and dreams... You all have a special place in ol' Dark's heart, because I used to be just like you!:D Thanks a million! Love you all!_**

**_Next, I'm gonna' make a list of, as of the completion of this fic, everyone who was gracious enough to favorite/follow this story, in no particular order... 'Cept maybe a little alphabetical at first. (Here we go... *inhales deeply*)_**

**AssassinsCreed25, BiteWorseThanBark, BlazePyrokitty, BluBlazeDragon, Chelly2k, ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra (*Wins virtual medal for longest pen name... EVAR!*XD ), Cuteeyes200, DErbyshire2011, Darkprincessdream, Darksonic52, Ekwok, KapphyKat14, Keyblitz Yoshi, Nintooner, ProjectSarah4, Sapphirewolf97, ShadilverMephilverLover, SilverxBlazeforeve, Sugar Baby Cresselia, Silverflames16, Terrapin44, The4thActual, TheHedgieMaster, TheMasenkoMan, alan mercer, brookdalebunny, gamer097, scarlet355, Bang Rowdyruff, Biod Nomxy, ChaosMuramasa13, Doomsday2028, EchidnaPower, PeaceLoveSonicandChao, SilverEagleX, stelLucy18.**

_**"Why the hell'd ya' do that, Dark?" "'CUZ I CAN!:P" But seriously, just wanted to let you guys know that you are all loved very, very much.^^ Hope I didn't leave anyone out (if I did please tell me)... Or misspell a pen name (same)... Stupid auto-correct...**_

_**But srs, if I missed anyone extraneous that didn't necessarily favorite or follow but reviewed or contributed in some other form, just hit me up and I'll update it!:p**_

**Also, thank you to all the guests who reviewed, Annamay, Shadazeever24, Parker 117, Emi, and shadowofdarkness.**

_**Now, here are some more personal thanks...**_

**First, I'll start with _Silverflames16_. Bro, you're always there for me! Thank you so much for being a constant supporter, and for just being real with me!:D Thank you for _A New Beginning_ and _Inabsolution_, (which, BTW, if any of you peeps haven't read those yet... Do it. Now.) and for being an awesome friend!^^**

**The next person I'd like to thank is _Parker 117_. Guys, I'll be honest, way back when, I was slowly losing motivation to write. But, Parker's kind words reassured me that this story was worth writing!:D You ALL can thank him, because without that extra reassurance, I dunno' where I'd be!**

**Next, _ShadilverMephilverLover_. A constant reviewer towards the beginning of the story, SML provided me with encouraging words (and humor!) at a time that I needed it most. Also, thank you for reading/reviewing my other fic as well!^^**

_**Well... I think that's it- Oh! Crikey! Did I miss someone? (Oh, I can just FEEL her eyes rolling...XD )**_

**_BiteWorseThanBark_. Bite, what can I say? You've been there from the beginning, giving me support and kindness every step of the way. Thank you for _The Darkness Returns_ (and Pursues!) (Same deal, guys... Go read that as well... She's ten times the writer I am!^^ ). Thanks for the humor, and the MANY funny stories on our (still continuing...) PM convo... Don't worry, we'll break that record sooner or later!X'D Idk about you, Bite, but I think that if this collab we're putting together is HALF as successful as our fics, we'll be in good hands!:D Thanks for being awesome!;)**

_**Alrighty, I think that'll do it... But before I go, I just have a few questions for you guys. First, okay, you're here... Technically chapter 41. It's obvious you must've liked the story. But, do you like it SOLELY for the story? What I mean is, do you like me as an author? Do you like my humor? Do you like my writing style and the way I've portrayed the characters? Because, to me, there's a HUGE difference. I hope I wasn't the annoying author getting in the way of you trying to read a fanfic...:/**_

_**And lastly... Honestly guys, it's been a while since I've read around fanfiction. I've been writing this since September, so I haven't read much since then, and I didn't read anything for a full year prior to that (grounded... Long story...). What I'm getting at is, how does my fanfic rank with the other modern ones right now? I'd tell ya' myself, but... Like I said... I haven't read around lately.^^ I'm just curious!:3**_

_**Like I said earlier, Searching For The Light will pick back up within the next week or so. Sorry for the wait... I just really wanted to get this fic done so I could focus more on it!;)**_

_**Told ya' this Author's Note would be long!**_

_**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! You guys have NO IDEA how much you mean to me! LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
